Fire Emblem Awakening - Rise of the Conqueror
by Astral Miracle
Summary: Peace has returned to Ylisse, and the Shepherds have settled comfortably into their new lives. But far in the west, the continent of Valm remains embroiled in conflict, and the war now threatens to spill into Ylisse. Robin and his friends must face the legendary warrior who styles himself the "Conqueror," with more at stake than ever before, even as the shadows of despair lengthen.
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

This chapter is simply an extended author's note, as I don't intend to include a separate author's note with each chapter.

This story is the second segment of my retelling of Fire Emblem: Awakening. The first segment represents the first arc of the game's story, and has already been published under the title, "Fire Emblem Awakening – Reign of the Mad King." Reign of Mad King remains reasonably faithful to the original story, with only minor deviations, mostly centered on dialogue and character personalities in the later chapters. If you are already familiar with the story of Fire Emblem: Awakening, reading Reign of the Mad King is not necessary toward being able to enjoy this story.

However, the third story / arc will be a little bit different. The changes I've made are minor, but the gradually accumulate to create new characterizations. That, in turn, will dictate different decision-making from the characters. Though the story with, in general, remain true to the game's original plot, there will be sufficient deviations by the end of this segment that I would highly recommend reading the second arc, at least, before the third.

As this is a retelling, it will spoil all of the major plot points for Fire Emblem: Awakening, despite the changes I've made.

I do not own Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem, its characters and setting, and any official artwork I've used belong to Intelligent Systems. I do not own Intelligent Systems. This story is rated T for violence, alcohol use, and minor sexual themes (nothing significantly more than what was in the game already). The genre is listed as Adventure / Family, but will encompass many other themes: Fantasy, Romance, Angst, and Friendship.

Trigger warning: There will be themes of suicide and self-sacrifice, and/or references to past events relating to such themes.

At this point, you are welcome to skip ahead to the prologue and begin reading. Past this point of the foreword, I will assume you have played Fire Emblem: Awakening already, or are otherwise familiar with the story, and that you have already read Reign of the Mad King.

* * *

><p>First of all, thank you all for your feedback so far. I'm glad that it's been mostly positive, and that you've all been reasonably accepting of my deviations from the original dialogue and story, especially since there are still many changes on the way. As I mentioned earlier, the farther I get into this story, the more the dialogue begins to resemble an original work altogether.<p>

Some reviewers asked about whether I will continue writing the rest of the story. I'm afraid I didn't quite make that clear in my first foreword – all three arcs of the main story have already been written. This is the second arc, of course, focusing on Valm and Emperor Walhart. The third arc focuses on Grima the fell dragon. Since both of them are already complete, I'm simply editing the chapters as I post them, and once I finish posting Rise of the Conqueror, I will move on to the third story.

I'm sorry if the epilogue of Reign of the Mad King wasn't exactly the Robin x Cordelia hurt/comfort scene that it seems some people were expecting. It's a slightly different interpretation of my own, derived from my belief that Cordelia is certainly clever enough to differentiate infatuation/idolization from genuine love, even if it takes her some time. There's a few reasons I chose to pair Robin with Cordelia for this story, one of them being that I love the dynamic that the sisterly relationship between her and Sumia. But I didn't want the story to get bogged down in relationship drama with a love triangle between Chrom, Robin, and Cordelia. They've got enough problems already, I feel. On that note, I feel this interpretation still remains reasonably true to the original work, since the few snippets of dialogue that _do_ change after Cordelia is married indicate quite clearly that she has long since gotten over Chrom. Okay, I guess it's really just _one_ conversation, which occurs in a DLC map.

Also, I did squeeze a Tellius reference into the last story, where Cordelia begins fighting as a Halberdier. That's mostly just me wishing Halberdiers / Sentinels were kept in the game. There'll be a few more minor Tellius references ahead for those who've played Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and/or Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.

One reviewer commented on the impending two-year gap between the first and second arcs, so I thought I should address this, too. Honestly, the game handled the gap rather awkwardly, in my opinion. They needed two years in between, so Ylisse could start rebuilding, and so that Chrom and his wife could have their firstborn child. But the game doesn't explore this two year period, and in fact, it almost feels like all the Shepherds just sat around doing nothing for two years. I hinted a bit at this in the epilogue of Reign of the Mad King, but that's not the case in my story – I wanted something to fill this time period, so that the characters may feel a bit like actual characters.

However, I also didn't want to bloat the story unnecessarily. Each arc in the game happens over a time period ranging from a few weeks to few months, depending on how you interpret it. With the gap, we're talking about two years, and while there's no urgency in their lives during this period, there's still plenty of room for growth and development. So much can happen in two years that I quickly realize it's impossible to try to cover the gap comprehensively, and do it justice, without overshadowing the rest of the second arc. So, in the end, I settled on including a few snippets and references to this period, but still skipping ahead.

Personally, I thought the effect worked out well for this story. At the same time, though, I was a little bit disappointed, since I had quite a few ideas floating around that had to be trimmed. On a similar note, there's at least one story I wanted to write out for my interpretation of the Fire Emblem: Awakening universe, which I couldn't fit anywhere into any of the three arcs.

So I'm writing them down now separately, now, as short stories meant to accompany my retelling. My current plan is to post them after I've finished posting the three arcs. On that note, if I'm posting a collection of short stories anyways, I can take requests. I have at least five short stories planned right now, but if there's anything in particular you would like me to explore further, or any scenes you wish to see more of, feel free to let me know either through a private message or review. I won't make any promises, though.

As I mentioned in my first foreword, there won't be too many pairings. Trying to pair off the characters in-game has given me enough headaches already. Trying to establish strong relationships between _all_ of the characters seems downright impossible, and I've chosen to focus on a few deeper relationships, than trying to squeeze in as many as I could, leaving them all feeling rather shallow in the process.

Chrom and Sumia are married already, of course. Robin and Cordelia have been paired off, as have Virion and Olivia. There are a few more ahead (which you will learn of shortly), but that's pretty much all.

Thank you for following my story so far. If you're still reading, I hope you've enjoyed my writing so far, and that you continue to find this story to your liking. Please do not hesitate to offer me any feedback, positive or negative – I'm not much of an author, and if you can think of anything that would improve this story, I will certainly take your thoughts into consideration. I often reply to reviews through private messages, and even those that I forget to respond to, I promise I read thoroughly.


	2. Prologue: Evanescent Peace

**Prologue: Evanescent Peace**

Robin paced slowly, carefully attempting to circle his opponent. Across from him, his opponent mirrored his movements perfectly, and they eyed each other warily, each daring the other to make the first move. The tactician blew a strand of his platinum-blond hair out of his eyes, and held his sword carefully in both hands, his right hand on the hilt, his left over the ruby-encrusted pommel. Robin struck first, thrusting his weapon forward. His cagey adversary nimbly side-stepped the obvious attack, and countered with a horizontal sweep, forcing Robin to retreat defensively.

Robin backed off accordingly, retracting his sword as he went, anticipating his opponent to follow the zoning swipe with a measured thrust. His opponent did not disappoint, and Robin swept his sword, now held in his right-hand, outwards, parrying the forward lunge.

But even as Robin executed the parry, he began to retreat. His opponent was quicker, and both of them knew it. She retracted the lance easily and spun it in a wide arc, and the padded spearhead nearly slammed into his side. Robin had managed to step away only just in time.

During his tenure as the captain of the Shepherds, Robin's skill with the sword had improved immensely. He was often considered the greatest swordsman in Ylisse, now, with his unique blend of Ylissean and Feroxi techniques. He even rivaled Prince Chrom himself, who was considered one of the strongest warriors in both Ylisse and Ferox.

But Cordelia was a gifted warrior as well. The alluring woman's long, vibrant red hair seemed to dance in the wind behind her as she easily matched Robin's speed and strength with her own. Although she was accustomed to fighting from the back of her Pegasus steed, Catria, the range of her weapon gave her quite an advantage in her sparring sessions with Robin. "I almost had you there," she teased, her beautiful, amber eyes shining with amusement.

"Almost," Robin replied flippantly. "Gangrel almost had me too, once," he remarked dryly, as he danced forward once more, twirling his blade and bringing it straight down on the shaft of Cordelia's lance. The woman braced herself for the blow, deflecting the attack and absorbing the impact easily enough, but Robin had already turned and spun, launching his own padded blade spinning at her legs. She tried to stumble away, before realizing the attack was a feint. Robin had released his grip on the blade entirely, and with her attention distracted by the makeshift projectile, he sprung past her and looped his foot around her ankle, tripping her.

Cordelia tumbled, crying out in surprise and dropping her weapon, but Robin caught her hand easily and helped her back to her feet.

"Thanks," Cordelia said, smiling as she retrieved her weapon. "That was pretty clever."

Robin shrugged modestly. "It's a pretty situational trick, I imagine. Most of the time, a swordsman would rather not lose his sword in the middle of a fight." As he spoke, he retrieve his own sword, Eternity, and carefully unwrapped the padding.

At first he had been reluctant to use the beautiful weapon. Most weapons showed wear and tear after extensive use, and seeing the blade's pristine condition made him uneasy. Those feelings were only compounded when Cordelia admitted to having forged the blade for him herself. But when he had voiced those concerns, Cordelia had spent some time teaching him how to properly care for a weapon. Cordelia herself had been taught by Gregor, a mercenary who had once fought alongside them, and who, from what they last heard, now resided in Ferox, Ylisse's northerly neighbor. In the past, Robin had always wondered how Gregor and Cordelia were capable of keeping their weapons perfectly unblemished.

Robin treasured the blade, and even now, after two years of use against bandits, risen, or even rabid wolves, Eternity was still in seemingly perfect condition.

Cordelia, too, was using a new weapon of custom-make. Anna the self-proclaimed Secret Seller, who was still funneling goods from her sisters into Ylisse, had come across a lance with a rather peculiarly-shaped spearhead and carefully measured grip. The fine weapon was lighter and quicker than most lances, but in the right hands, could prove far deadlier. Robin had purchased it immediately with his own funds, before seeking out a woodcarver.

The day after, he had presented Cordelia with the fine lance, now with the word "Passion" carved intricately and artistically along the shaft, just below the grip. Like Eternity, even after two years of use, Passion still bore the look of a brand-new weapon.

"Come on, let's head back to camp," Cordelia said, strapping her lance to her back. Robin returned his sword to its decorated leather scabbard and clasped Cordelia's hand, feeling her smooth skin and the cool, silver band on her finger.

* * *

><p><em>~ Fifteen months ago, in Frozen Meadow, a peaceful village in northern Ylisse ~<em>

The Shepherds were gathered in a small, cozy tavern. The village was renowned for being entirely frozen over during the winter months. The climate was so harsh that even the wolves often found it too cold, and the bandits would rarely bother fighting through the thick snow. The locals were hearty and self-sufficient, and over the years, had developed a comfortable routine of storing provisions throughout the warmer spring and summer, gathering firewood and repairing their homes in the cooler autumn, and resting comfortably in their cozy homes to weather the winter storms.

But unlike the bandits and the wolves, the risen were not deterred by the unwelcoming conditions. A ranger had reported their presence, and a messenger had been sent to Ylisse, begging for aid. In truth, the village expected little, as few would be willing to brave the storms in such hard times. They weren't even sure if the messenger could escape the snow drifts, and so they prepared themselves to fight for their lives.

The messenger pushed through, though, and within a week, the Shepherds had arrived, led by none other than the legendary tactician and slayer of the Mad King, Hierarch Robin. The small but disciplined force, undeterred by the weather, found and eradicated the risen without much hassle.

The villagers were overjoyed to see the heroes of the Second Plegian War come to their aid. They even offered the hospitality of the town for the remainder of the harsh winter, but Robin had declined the offer kindly, knowing that more calls for help would likely arrive in Ylisstol before long. But they had agreed to spend the night, and so the Shepherds were led to the village's tavern. The tavern-keeper offered them all rooms; during the winter months, they seldom had travelers anyways. The town's mayor had insisted that the meals and drinks would be paid for from the village's coffers.

The tavern had been immediately filled to the brim, as the bored villagers poured in, eager to hear the Shepherds' tales of adventure. Led by the ever boastful and extroverted Vaike, the Shepherds had obliged the curious villagers with all sorts of tales, most of them at least marginally based in fact.

Lissa, Maribelle, and Robin had retreated to the corner. Even this far from home, Maribelle always brought a set of teapots and Lissa's favorite citrus tea, and the three were sipping the warm beverages. Robin had his eye on the Shepherds, as if ready to step in if his comrades got a little too rowdy, while the two blondes chattered happily about the book they had recently borrowed from Queen Sumia. Even after marrying Prince Chrom, Lissa's older brother, the queen retained her fondness for fiction literature, and was more than willing to share her collection with her friends.

"You seem rather distracted," Maribelle observed quietly, turning to Robin, who didn't answer. "Are you feeling well, Robin?"

"I'm fine," Robin answered distractedly, his gaze still on his comrades.

"He's just worried about Cordelia," Lissa said slyly. "Right, Robin?" Cordelia had stepped out a short while ago, wanting to make sure the stable that the villagers had offered was warm and the animals that the Shepherds had brought along were kept comfortable.

"Nope," Robin reassured. It wasn't a complete lie – the storm had slowed to a quiet and light snowfall, and the stable wasn't far. There was no reason to be worried. But neither was he completely calm, as he fingered a small, clothbound wooden box resting in one of his many pockets.

"Well, there is no reason to be so concerned over the behavior of our more lively comrades," Maribelle said, turning her gaze to Vaike, who was now entertaining their audience with a story of the Shepherds fighting alongside a mighty dragon.

"I notice he neglected to mention the dragon looks and acts like a ten-year old girl," Lissa remarked with a grin. Robin, too, smiled at the thought. After the war, Khan Basilio, one of the rulers of Ferox, had entertained them with many stories of the festivals they held in Ferox throughout the year. Nowi, a lively and playful Manakete girl, had immediately decided to follow the Feroxi Shepherds and the khans back to Ferox, to see the excitement for herself. They hadn't heard from her directly, but a couple months back, a message was received from Khan Flavia, the other ruler of Ferox, promising Prince Chrom that all of their friends in Ferox were doing well.

"By the way," Maribelle asked Robin casually, "What's this I hear about you shopping for jewelry?"

"How did you…" Robin started, as the words sunk in. But then he let out a groan. "I should've known better, I guess. I don't think discretion is in our lovely queen's dictionary."

Lissa smiled. "Come on Robin, at least none of us told Cordelia. I don't think even Chrom knows. You can trust Maribelle and me, right?"

"I don't think I've been given a choice," Robin deadpanned. "You think Vaike and Sully can behave themselves if I disappear for a couple hours?" For a moment, Lissa and Maribelle both looked surprised.

Then Maribelle smiled. "I'm sure they will be very well-behaved with Lissa and me watching them. And besides, those two are positively saints considering their present company," she finished, her tone turning dark. As Robin raised an eyebrow at that curious remark, Maribelle directed his gaze to Gaius.

Robin sighed. "Maribelle, I know you're not fond of Gaius, but please believe me, he's a good man at heart."

"He's a thief," Maribelle answered harshly. "And a coward who takes no responsibility for his actions, allowing the price of his crimes to fall upon others."

Lissa looked a bit torn. On one hand, she really did like the slender rogue. She even found him rather cute with his boyish burnt-orange hair. But Maribelle had told her about Gaius's history. It was almost hard to believe that their comrade was the same criminal who had almost gotten Duke Themis, Maribelle's father, executed.

Robin struggled with this thoughts for a moment. Gaius had shared the rather sad tale with Robin before, but Robin had agreed to keep it secret. Still, Gaius certainly did not deserve Maribelle's anger. "Maribelle," Robin said quietly. "When you have a chance, you should ask Gaius to tell you his side of the story. It may surprise you."

"I'm sure he was robbing the treasury to feed hungry orphans, and not to line his own pockets with candy," Maribelle scoffed sarcastically.

"I promised I wouldn't spill his secret," Robin said, shaking his head. "But I think if you asked, he'd tell you the truth. And it's not what you think."

Just then, Cordelia had re-entered the tavern, and was making her way to their table. As she sat down beside Robin, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Miss me?" she asked brightly.

"How's Catria?" Robin asked.

"Quite happy," Cordelia replied, accepting a cup of tea from Maribelle. "The stables are even warmer than this tavern. It's almost like being right in front of a fireplace. They have bolts of cloth lining every single crack, just to keep the heat inside."

"Do you think she'd be up for a flight?" Robin said, trying to keep his nervousness from showing. "The storm has died down a bit, and there's some place I read about that I would like to see."

"Is it far?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"According to the maps it's less than two miles away," Robin replied. "But you need to go at night, and we're heading home tomorrow."

"It must be a pretty amazing sight if you want to be flying outside instead of staying here where it's warm," Cordelia teased. She pushed her half-finished cup of tea away, and rose to her feet.

"Maribelle, Lissa, keep an eye on the Shepherds for me, alright?" Robin said as he followed suit.

"Of course," Maribelle reassured. "Good luck!"

"Tell us about it when you get back!" Lissa said eagerly.

"You do know where it is right?" Cordelia said, wondering about Maribelle's rather odd remark, as the two strolled out of the tavern, carefully closing the door behind them. "Because if your plan was to just fly around until we find it, then we're going back inside."

"No, I know where it is," Robin reassured. "I suppose Maribelle's just worried about the snow."

Cordelia coaxed Catria from the stables, the majestic, white Pegasus nuzzling her shoulder in protest. But that was all the complaint they received from the loyal steed, and the two soared off into the night to the east, Robin searching for the fabled Starlight Ridge.

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Gaius asked, shocked. He was quite surprised when Maribelle beckoned for him to join her and Lissa in the corner of the tavern. Maribelle had despised him ever since the trial that had branded him a convicted felon, years ago, and she made it quite clear that him becoming a Shepherd made little difference to her.<p>

"You're going to tell me the truth, Gaius," Maribelle said, rather snootily. "Robin wouldn't tell me your story, but he said if I asked, you might be willing to tell me yourself. So tell me. Why did you break into the treasury? And when you were caught, why did you lie and blame it upon my father? You didn't even know the man!" As she spoke, she grew angrier, and her voice rose.

Gaius sighed deeply, and slid into Robin's abandoned seat. "Look, Twinkles. That wasn't my idea. Well, the breaking-in part was, I guess. I was a thief. I was alone when I was a kid, and had nobody, so it was a choice between taking what I needed or starving. I guess I just grew into it. I'm not proud of it, which is why I was so grateful when Prince Chrom offered me a chance to start over."

"And blaming my father for your own crimes?" Maribelle hissed. "When did you grow into that particular habit?"

"Like I said, wasn't my idea," Gaius said with a shrug. "Some fancy nobleman came to me. Told me what I was in for, that I wouldn't see the light of day for ten years."

"Some fancy nobleman?" Maribelle asked, obviously not buying the story. "And he offered to let you off easy in exchange for blaming my father?"

"He did, but I didn't bite. I'm not stupid. For a common thief, it's ten years for theft. But for a duke, it's treason. Even if I didn't know the man, I wasn't going to send him to the gallows just like that," Gaius said with a shrug. "But the creep didn't stop there. He told me, if I didn't testify against the duke, he'd have to discredit the duke some other way. That if I didn't listen, I would be getting someone else killed," Gaius explained.

"You're a bad liar, Gaius," Maribelle said, her voice full of venom.

"Believe what you wish. But he told me he was the duke's right-hand man, and that if I didn't discredit his master for him, he was going to have to murder the duke's daughter," Gaius said indifferently. "So I did what I had to do. I testified against the duke. The monster was good to his word, at least, and got me of the hook. I sent a letter to the judge with the truth, and another letter to the duke, warning him to get his daughter far away from his servants."

Maribelle's eyes widened at that last part. Indeed, her father had only been spared by a mysterious, anonymous letter that the judge had received. When she was younger, she had visited Ylisstol frequently alongside her father, but it was only after the trial that her father had sent her to Lady Emmeryn's side in Ylisstol, without explaining why. "You… you sent that letter to the judge?" Maribelle asked. "You were trying to save my life?"

"I was trying to save _someone's _life. I didn't know you at the time, remember?" Gaius reminded. "I just knew that any good father would be willing to take any risk to protect his daughter… so it was all I could do," Gaius said with a helpless shrug. "I know it was still a rotten thing to do. And even though I told myself I didn't have a choice, it was still my fault. I broke into the treasury. And then I tried it again a couple years later and almost got the exalt killed, too. Don't get me wrong, Twinkles. I'm not a good man. But please believe me when I say I'm trying."

Maribelle's lip trembled. "I… I guess Robin was right," Maribelle admitted. "You did surprise me. Despite your crimes, you really do have a conscience. And you do have your honor – more than half the so-called nobles I know, who spend their days plotting against one another. I have been very unfair to you, Gaius," she admitted. "And for that, I apologize."

Gaius blinked, startled by her sudden change in demeanor. He turned to Lissa, who had been listening silently, and was now smiling at him. "Well, thanks for hearing me out, Twinkles," he said to Maribelle, as he turned and rejoined the other Shepherds.

* * *

><p>Cordelia and Robin sat together on a small ridge, protruding from a large hill. There was a rather long hiking trail which the villagers used it, but it had been covered by the snow, and with a Pegasus, they hadn't needed it anyways. Above them, thousands of stars were spread across the clear night sky, as if artistically painted across a canvas.<p>

The scene was as impressive as Robin had expected. One of his books, written by a traveler who had wandered throughout Ylisse, described the phenomenal view from this point. It was well-known among the locals in the Frozen Meadow, but not many in Ylisstol had heard of the spot.

A month ago, he had approached Queen Sumia, asking about Cordelia's jewelry preferences. Cordelia seldom wore fashion pieces, besides a pair of small pearl wing-shaped hair clips. Following Sumia's advice, he had settled on a small, shining silver band set with a sparkling red garnet, and detailed with a pair of Pegasus wings. He had been holding onto the ring, wondering if he and Cordelia were really ready. He was happier now than he had ever been, but still, his memories had not returned. Cordelia seemed to be happy, too. But after the Second Plegian War, Chrom had offered Cordelia the post of Captain of the Ylissean Pegasus knights. Cordelia had turned the post down to remain with Robin and the Shepherds, but the post still remained open. Robin still half-expected her to change her mind one day, and on that day, would she still want to be with him? Or would he simply be in the way of her future?

Finally, when the messenger came to Ylisstol from Frozen Meadow, Robin remembered reading about this ridge. It was as good a time as any, he supposed.

"Cordelia," Robin said quietly, absentmindedly stroking his companion's hair, as they sat side-by-side.

"It really is beautiful," Cordelia said. They didn't even have to lay back or crane their necks – the stars stretched all the way down to the horizon, and the young woman was content to lean against her lover's shoulder.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Cordelia. Are you happy?" Robin asked. Try as he might, he couldn't keep the nervous edge out of his voice.

"What kind of question is that?" Cordelia answered, smiling softly. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Well, we've fought seven battles against risen in the past six months and we spend half our time on the road. Most of our food is dried bread and whatever game we find, and we sleep in tents on most nights," Robin said with a smile. "That's not what most people call a good life."

"We've fought our battles alongside our friends, for the sake of the people we care about. We share our meals with our family by a warm campfire, and swap tales with people from around our kingdom. And I sleep beside the man I love every night. That's good enough for me," Cordelia replied contentedly.

"I like it," Robin admitted. "But do you want to spend the rest of your life this way?"

"I wouldn't mind," Cordelia replied quietly.

"What if one day, you grow tired of this all?" Robin asked. "What then?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Then you and I can find a different life. We'll figure it out, right?"

"What if you grow tired of me?" Robin teased.

Cordelia wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him tightly. "Not possible," she said firmly.

"Have you ever given Chrom's offer more thought? I heard they're still searching for a new captain," Robin said, the serious tone returning.

Cordelia shook her head. "Captain Phila was a great person, Robin, but all she had in her life was the exalt and her knight-sisters. I have more, right now, and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

Exactly the answer that Robin had hoped for. "I guess there's no reason to keep stalling then," Robin admitted.

Cordelia turned to face him, not quite comprehending. "Stalling?"

Robin took a deep breath, and removed the small box from his pocket. Slowly and steadily, he held the box out to her, and opened the lid, presenting her with the ring. "Will you marry me, Cordelia?"

* * *

><p>When the newly engaged couple returned to the tavern, they realized they had been gone for nearly two hours. Maribelle and Lissa were still awake, having maintained their vigil. Many of the Shepherds had gone to their rooms, but Vaike was sprawled on the floor, with his arms wrapped around a young female villager, both of them sleeping soundly. Three other villagers had also apparently been too drunk or weary to return home, and were also lying on the ground. An amused Robin noticed the tavern-keeper himself among the snoring villagers.<p>

"You know, if everyone else fell asleep, you two could probably have gone to bed too," Robin remarked lightly as he and Cordelia sat down.

"And miss hearing about your adventure? Yeah right!" Lissa said. She craned her head, trying to get a better view of Cordelia's hand.

When Cordelia realized what Lissa was doing, she smiled and lifted her hand, showing the beautiful ring to her friends. "What do you think?" Cordelia asked.

"You show excellent taste after all, Robin," Maribelle marveled. "Or at least our queen does," she teased.

"Congratulations," Lissa said happily. "It's really beautiful, Cordelia!"

Meanwhile, Robin quietly stepped behind the counter and retrieved three room keys from where they were hanging on the wall. He returned, passing one to Lissa and another to Maribelle. "It's getting late, and we're still setting off early tomorrow."

"I don't think anyone would mind if you two wanted to sleep in a little," Lissa said slyly, and Robin and Cordelia both blushed.

"That'll be quite alright, I think," Robin said.

* * *

><p><em>~ In the present, five miles south of Ylisstol ~<em>

"Robin?"

Robin jumped, suddenly stirred from his thoughts. Cordelia looked at him, a slightly concerned expression on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," Robin said quickly. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"Us," Robin answered with a smile. "It's been almost a year already."

"It has, hasn't it?" Cordelia said, now smiling as well.

"Do you still remember when we told Chrom and Sumia?" Robin asked reminiscently.

"Of course," Cordelia replied, laughing. "Finally!" she said, pitching her voice slightly higher and mimicking Sumia's ecstatic outburst.

"She looked like she was going to explode when we told her we wanted to wait until spring for the ceremony," added Robin.

"Captain!" Sully called out to them, as the two approached the campsite. "Stahl's got breakfast set aside for you two, but everything else is ready to go!"

"Thanks, Sully," Robin said gratefully. Their routine had become far more relaxed of late. The bandits and risen were becoming less and less common. In fact, no bandit raids had been reported within the past six months, and the group of risen they had destroyed four days ago was the first sighting within two months. Though many of the Shepherds still trained and sparred in the morning, no longer did they wake hours before dawn. Even Frederick had been reined in by Lissa. On return trips such as this, they often halted the march earlier to enjoy the quiet evenings, too.

Robin and Cordelia found Stahl by the fire, as well as Maribelle, who had woken late as well. Stahl passed them each a plate of food before bustling off to pack the rest of the provisions away.

"Good morning, Maribelle," Robin greeted.

"Good morning," Maribelle replied. "If we hurry, we should be able to reach Ylisstol in time for afternoon tea."

"Missing little Lucina already?" Cordelia asked, teasingly.

During the previous summer, Sumia discovered that she was pregnant. Then, two months ago, she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The girl was born with the brand of the exalt in her left eye. It was a good omen – a brand appeared upon most of the members of the exalted bloodline, but seldom were they born with the brand. For some, the brand never appeared at all. It was a particularly sore subject with Lissa, whose older brother and sister both bore the brand, while she did not. The baby princess, Lucina by name, was a quiet girl, and her heartwarming smile was incredibly contagious. Whenever the Shepherds were at the castle, there was nearly always someone playing with the girl whenever she was awake. Even Gaius had a soft spot for the girl, and attempted to share some of his candy with her until Sumia caught him.

"Of course," Maribelle said. "I'd wager you miss her, too. You're the one who stayed up all night knitting her that little pink hat.

"She looked so adorable in it," Cordelia said, blushing slightly.

"Well, there's little reason to sit here talking about her, when we're less than two hours out of Ylisstol," Maribelle declared, noticing that Robin and Cordelia had both finished eating. The three of them packed the plates away and gathered the rest of their belongings.

"By the way, Maribelle," Robin asked, as they began their march. "I've been meaning to ask. How did your father take the news about Gaius?"

"Well, he was more surprised than upset, I think," Maribelle replied. "He never expected me to marry a commoner. But when I told him it was the same man who sent him the warning about his treacherous chief of staff, he didn't seem to mind. At least, until he met Gaius and recognized him…"

"That had to be awkward," Cordelia commented, cringing slightly. "I hope you at least made Gaius presentable first. It seems like only yesterday I was telling him not to carry around a turkey drumstick in his pocket."

"Hey, that was over a year ago," Gaius protested, as he hopped into the wagon.

"He has gotten better," Maribelle commented, as if Gaius weren't sitting beside her. "Though I still don't entirely trust him with the laundry."

"Thanks, Twinkles," Gaius grumbled. The rogue actually had cleaned up his appearance significantly since he first joined the Shepherds. Maribelle had accepted his proposal, but among her conditions was that he learn how to dress respectably. It was a rather reasonable condition, as she was Duke Themis's only daughter, and as her husband, Gaius would likely find himself succeeding the duke in the future. Though his clothes were still rather plain, they were nice and straight, without the frayed edges, patches, and stains that had been his signature style for so long.

"But yes," Maribelle said, continuing their conversation. "Dear Gaius was very presentable, and after we told my father the entire story, my father became rather fond of him. And it seems they both have a penchant for sweets."

"I'm telling you, there's no better way for two men to bond," Gaius said with a grin. "Unless you count roaming the streets at night. Did Blue ever tell you about the time we went to the fair together?"

"Blue?" Robin asked, momentarily confused.

"I believe he meant to say _Prince_ Chrom," Maribelle corrected, glaring at her husband acidly. But she couldn't hold her mock anger long when confronted with his playful expression, and giggled reluctantly. "He dragged our poor prince into a night festival. At least the patrons were too drunk to recognize their own prince. The queen nearly went into conniptions, when she found out."

"Speaking of Chrom, I wonder if Lucina's managed to learn any new words yet," Robin mused. Despite her young age, Lucina had already managed to call out for her mother. In spite of Chrom's best efforts, though, Lucina's vocabulary remained a single syllable and some incomprehensible noises. Miriel had assured the new parents that babies typically didn't vocalize very well until at least six months, but Chrom still seemed pretty exasperated, to Sumia's unending amusement.

"We'll learn soon enough," Cordelia said, gesturing towards Ylisstol, which had just come into sight as they crested a small hill in the road.

* * *

><p>The Shepherds arrived in Ylisstol, and as always, a throng of civilians gathered, following them to the capital. When Robin became leader of the Shepherds, succeeding Chrom, there were a few doubters, particularly Robin himself. But before long, their continuous victories and selfless antics made them heroes across the kingdom. Every time the Shepherds were spotted returning to the capital, they attracted a crowd of well-wishers and curious citizens hoping to see their champions in the flesh.<p>

The march to the castle was a rather short one. The Shepherds proceeded directly to the barracks, save for Maribelle, Lissa, Robin, and Cordelia. Maribelle and Lissa headed off towards Chrom and Sumia's bedroom, obviously hoping to see more of baby Lucina. Robin went towards the throne room, as he had a report to deliver to Prince Chrom. When he saw Cordelia's longing expression as Maribelle and Lissa left, he suggested she go with them, but the Pegasus knight declined, wanting to be with him when they gave their report.

"Robin!" Chrom cried, when he noticed his best friend step into the throne room. The prince rushed forward to embrace his best friend, Sumia following slowly behind him, cradling Lucina in her arms. Cordelia grinned as she realized how disappointed Lissa and Maribelle would soon be.

"The risen are no more. Hopefully that will be the last of them," Robin said, with a hint of a smile. It was a running joke between them now, as they said that every time the Shepherds destroyed another group of risen. With the encounters becoming sparser and sparser, each victory left them more hopeful than the last.

"Hello Cordelia!" Sumia greeted, happy to see her best friend, too. As Cordelia returned her greeting and approached, Sumia passed the baby over to Cordelia, who hugged the little girl tightly.

"I'm glad you're all back," Chrom said. "Robin, we just received word from Ferox. The khans are asking that the two of us meet them in Regna Ferox as soon as possible."

"This isn't about their annual tournament again, is it?" Robin asked. Every year, the khans selected a champion to participate in a tournament. The khan with the winning champion would be the reigning khan for the year, and hold the responsibility of making the decisions that affected the entire nation. Khan Flavia had recruited Gregor, a former Shepherd and mercenary, as her champion. The man was rugged and his speech was broken, but he was a fantastically strong fighter and possessed an even stronger moral compass. In fact, when they met, Gregor had just finished murdering his own employers for attempting to kidnap Nowi, their Manakete friend, for the sake of twisted dark rituals. Khan Basilio had planned to field his long-time champion, Lon'qu, but upon seeing Gregor's strength, Basilio had called out to Chrom, demanding Robin's immediate assistance with "a matter of national importance."

Upon receiving the summons, Robin set out immediately, with Cordelia flying him directly north to Ferox. When they arrived, and Robin realized the true reason for the summons, he declined the honor of championing the west-khan, and sat down with Cordelia to watch their friends Lon'qu and Gregor duel. Gregor had won, but only by a slight margin. Truthfully, Robin didn't hold much of a grudge, as during their short stay they had an opportunity to see many of their other friends – Virion and Olivia were married not long after they returned to Ferox, and Oliva had already given birth to a baby boy named Inigo. Nowi had been enjoying her time in Ferox, and had even joined a couple of the tournaments, battling with many Feroxi eager to face a dragon.

"No, it sounds pretty serious, this time," Chrom said. "They claim that Valm has an invasion fleet approaching them from the west."

"Valm?" Robin asked, surprised. The Valmese Empire had been embroiled in conflict of its own for some time. Rumors spoke of a man who called himself the Conqueror, who had attempted to unite the entire continent under a single banner. The continent of Valm was nearly a month's voyage away though, and the latest news from Valm indicated that the civil war had only grown bloodier of late.

"Indeed," Chrom confirmed. "The messenger claimed that Valm's fleet would arrive on the Feroxi coast in approximately ten to twelve days.

"If they're targeting the northwest coast, then it's over a week's march from Ylisstol," Robin remarked. "Not to mention, it will take us some time to rally our forces."

"We can't rally our armies until we know more," Chrom said adamantly. "We may owe Ferox a great debt, but our first responsibility is to our people."

"Of course," Robin agreed. "But it's irrelevant since we won't be able to mobilize in time regardless. Chrom, Cordelia and I can go to Ferox and speak with the khans. You and Frederick can mobilize what forces we have on hand, and march towards the coast. Cordelia and I can make Ferox in only two days. We can intercept your march with news of whether to proceed, to change course, or to return to Ylisstol."

"The khans asked to speak to both of us," Chrom reminded.

"Good thing your wife also owns a Pegasus then, right?" Sumia interjected. Chrom turned to Sumia, shocked.

"Sumia, you can't go. Lucina is only two months old. She needs her mother," Chrom protested.

"Can she not be wet-nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not? Lucina is a strong child, I'm sure she will be fine," Sumia said reassuringly.

"I don't think it's Lucina he's worried about," Cordelia said gently.

Chrom nodded. "I'm worried about you, too, Sumia. You should still be resting."

Sumia shook her head. "My place is by your side, Chrom. I'm coming with you."

Chrom sighed, understanding the futility of his course. "I know better than to argue once your mind is made. Just promise me you won't push yourself too hard."

"So it's settled then?" Cordelia asked.

Chrom turned to her and nodded. "Tonight, we'll make the arrangements. Frederick and the rest of the Shepherds will lead the march, while the four of us head over to Regna Ferox to figure out just what's happening around us. We'll set out tomorrow morning."

"Alright then," Robin agreed. "It'll be just like old times won't it? You haven't really left Ylisstol since you ascended to the throne. By the way, are you still refusing to take the title of exalt? It still feels odd addressing you as Prince and Sumia as Queen."

"I'm not ready for it yet," Chrom said. "Someday soon though, I hope. Once I'm sure Emmeryn would be proud of what we've built. But yes, it will be just like old times, won't it? Although I'm still hoping this is a false alarm. From what I hear about the conflict of Valm, we definitely don't want any of it here."


	3. Chapter 1: The Twilit Road Ahead

**Chapter 1: The Twilit Road Ahead**

The arrangements were made smoothly, with Frederick willingly accepting command. Every Shepherd or former Shepherd that remained in Ylisstol had volunteered to march, refusing to allow even the possibility of their beloved prince marching off to battle without them. The Shepherds' march would be delayed by an additional day as they made their own preparations. Ylisse had a rather small standing army, but the soldiers standing by would be marching alongside the Shepherds. A handful of Pegasus riders would accompany them, too. Though the Pegasus riders had no leader, before Queen Sumia was incapacitated by her pregnancy, she had trained several of the recruits personally. The new Pegasus riders were inexperienced in battle, but could be effective scouts and couriers.

As they had decided the night before, Robin, Cordelia, Sumia, and Chrom set out from Ylisstol at sunrise. The saddlebags on the two Pegasi carried enough provisions for three days, their experience on the road leading them to always bring more than they believed necessary. Though the thought of another war filled them all with dread, they tried their best to set their fears aside for now, and simply enjoy the smooth flight. Winter had just begun to give way to spring, and the vibrant green scenery below filled them all with a sense of serenity, in spite of the potentially dire news.

Only an hour or two into the flight, though, Robin began to sense something was wrong. He had flown several times on Catria, sometimes in battle, other times just to spend some time alone with his beloved wife. For some reason, it felt like the Pegasus wasn't flying quite as smoothly as she normally did.

He was just about to remark on it when Cordelia spoke. "R-Robin?" she said uneasily. "I… my stomach's feeling a bit queasy. I'm going to set Catria down for a moment." Robin nodded, wide-eyed with confusion. Cordelia had been flying since she was barely a teenager, and practiced aerial swoops and dives all the time; he never imagined a little turbulence to upset her.

They touched down on the meadow below, about half a mile away from a small river. Robin noticed Caeda, Sumia's Pegasus, turning around and descending towards them, too. "Cordelia, are you alright?" Robin asked, turning to face his wife. "Cordelia!?" he cried in shock, upon seeing the woman hunched over, sick.

"I'm fine," Cordelia replied weakly. "I just need a moment to catch my breath. That's all."

"What's wrong?" Chrom said, hopping down from Sumia's Pegasus who had landed a short distance away. He then noticed that Cordelia was crouching. Like Robin, he looked to be in shock. "Cordelia, are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'll go get some water," Robin said, an edge of panic in his voice. "I'll be right back!" He grabbed a large wooden bowl from one of Catria's saddlebags and set off towards the river.

"What's wrong, Cordelia? You never get airsick!" Sumia asked urgently, as she stepped closer.

"I know," Cordelia said, taking a deep breath and standing. "I guess I must've eaten something odd yesterday." Suddenly, her head was spinning again, and she crouched over once more.

Chrom and Sumia exchanged worried glances. "When Robin comes back, he and Cordelia can head to North Town instead," Chrom suggested. "The khans would understand."

* * *

><p>Robin arrived at the banks of the river a few short minutes later, making impressive time considering he was wearing his gold-leafed plate armor and robe. He reached down and scooped up a bowl of water, but a familiar, deathly moaning noise behind him caused an involuntary shudder. He spun around, and to his horror, there were a pair of risen marching towards him, less than twenty paces away, lances gripped tightly in their withered, dead hands.<p>

"Not now!" the tactician moaned. He dropped the bowl of water and reached for the tome, as the two undead fiends sprinted forwards, their glowing crimson eyes flaring, standing out from their shrunken, ashen dark-violet skin. As the two risen charged, they cried out, their rotted vocal cords forming only an unearthly, guttural noise.

A burst of flames swept forth from Robin's outstretched hand, immediately halting one of the two creatures. Robin turned to blast away the other one as well, but the risen had already swung its lance in a diagonal sweep, aimed at Robin's head. Robin fell back, his aim disrupted, and the second salvo scorched away his ghastly foe's arm, as the spearhead clipped Robin on the forehead.

As Robin staggered back, blood flowing from his scalp, he reoriented himself, realizing it was just a glancing wound. His opponent was still advancing, without even realizing it had lost an arm. Robin supposed it didn't matter to the risen – the lance was held in the undead monster's other hand, anyways, and the monsters never felt pain.

He backed away further, drawing Eternity. After his frequent sparring with Cordelia, Robin was well-accustomed to dealing with foes carrying lances. The risen lunged forward, and Robin met its charge, nimbly stepping to the side of the lance and closing the distance before the risen could correct its aim. The wooden shaft of the lance bounced off of Robin's armor harmlessly, as his sword flashed, its silver edge catching the sun. The light blinded him temporarily, but his aim was true. The undead monster's desiccated head toppled to the ground as Robin neatly twirled his sword and drove it through the walking corpse's rotted chest.

With a single glance around to ensure it was the last of the monsters, Robin reclaimed the wooden bowl, and hurriedly filled it with clear water once more.

* * *

><p>When Robin returned, he was relieved to see Cordelia standing. She looked a little parched and weary, but was arguing vehemently with Chrom.<p>

"Cordelia!" Robin called as he approached. His wife turned upon hearing his voice, and smiled weakly. But she immediately noticed the cut on Robin's forehead. He had already rinsed it off but a bit of blood beaded around the small wound.

"Robin? What happened?" Cordelia asked, as her expression quickly shifted from one of relief, to one of alarm.

"Nothing. It's just a scratch. Here," Robin said, offering her the bowl of water. His words did little to placate her, but Robin was insistent, stepping to her side and forcing the bowl into her hands.

"Thank you," Cordelia finally said, with a grateful nod, before gulping down some of the cool water. If anything, her relatively quick concession only made Robin even more nervous – the strong-willed woman was usually fairly stubborn, especially when it was about him getting hurt. But if it meant escaping a lecture, he was more than willing to go along with it.

"Robin, you and Cordelia should head to North Town. We'll tell Khan Flavia what happened," Chrom offered.

"I'm fine, Chrom," Cordelia protested, as she splashed a bit of the water on her face. "I don't know what came over me but I'm feeling fine now. Let's go, we've wasted too much time already."

Sumia gave Robin a worried look. Robin stepped forward and placed his hands on Cordelia's shoulders gently. "Are you sure, Cordelia?" he asked.

"Positive," Cordelia insisted. Robin smiled slightly, unconvinced. But he knew that tone all too well.

"Alright, but if you start feeling sick again, say something right away, alright?" Robin pleaded. When Cordelia nodded, he motioned in the direction of Ferox. "Let's get going, then."

* * *

><p>Despite the unexpected stop, the small party made good time. A tailwind had come along, speeding their way, and they touched down at their intended campsite, roughly two-thirds of the way to Ferox, at least an hour ahead of schedule.<p>

To Robin's relief, Cordelia had shown no further signs of illness. The flight was as smooth as it usually was, and Robin began to suspect that it was Cordelia's illness that was impacting Catria's flight earlier in the morning.

"Maybe," Cordelia admitted when Robin mentioned it. "I hope Lissa and Maribelle are all right. We had tea together with Gaius in the evening, yesterday, and he brought us these fruit biscuits that tasted a little bit strange."

"That might be it," Robin said. "But wait, why aren't you worried about Gaius, then? Didn't he eat any of the biscuits?"

"He's got a stomach of steel," Cordelia replied with a half-hearted shrug. "He's never sick, and he eats anything that has even a little sugar in it."

"Sometimes I worry about him and Maribelle," Sumia added, joining the conversation. "I found him once trying to steal honey from a bee hive. I tried to help him, too, but I think I only made it worse…"

Robin cringed. Sumia was a wonderful person, and every Shepherd loved her dearly as a friend and queen, but she was also a bit clumsy, and sometimes a little flighty as well. Her help could very well involve knocking down the beehive on Gaius's head, or worse. "Yeah. Gaius is a little bit obsessed with his sweets. But he's been way more responsible lately. I think he and Maribelle will be just fine," Robin said.

"If you say so," Sumia said doubtfully. Spotting a small flowering weed, she grasped it gently, pulling it up by the stem.

"You aren't still shredding the poor flowers are you?" Cordelia teased, noticing the subtle movement. Sumia loved her flower fortunes, a habit Cordelia was always quick to tease her about.

Sumia laughed lightly. "I know it's silly, but I can't help it. They don't actually mean anything, but it still helps me feel, well, a little less lost. Especially with the strange news from Ferox." Her expression turned serious. "I'm worried about all this," she admitted.

"Have you tried talking to Chrom, instead?" Cordelia suggested. She glanced at Robin appreciatively. "Sometimes it's nice just to have someone who will listen to our fears."

Sumia shook her head. "It's him I'm worried about, Cordelia. He's been working so hard lately. It's been almost two years since King Gangrel fell, and we've come so far. But now, it's like everything's threatening to come apart again. I can see how hard he's taking it."

"We won't let that happen," Robin reassured. "Valm is a long way from here. Once we show the Valmese that we won't let them push us around, they'll go back to their own mess, and they can sort themselves out without getting us involved.

Even as he spoke, a thought occurred to Robin, and he suddenly felt uneasy. When the Second Plegian War began, a Grimleal sorcerer had attempted to assassinate the former exalt. The exalt had been saved that time by a sudden change in heart from Gaius, who had been deceived into allowing the assailants into the castle, and by the timely intervention of Marth, a mysterious young woman using the name of the Chrom's ancestor, the legendary hero-king. Marth had claimed to have seen a future, where the exalt was assassinated, and Ylisse's natural treasure, the Fire Emblem, stolen. According to Marth, Chrom had also been seriously injured, and the Second Plegian War dragged on, leading directly into other wars.

Chrom and Robin had spoken of the grim prophecy only once after the war ended. Exalt Emmeryn had still perished, murdered by King Gangrel himself, but her death had brought a change upon the Plegian populace, throwing the Plegian forces into disarray. As a result, the war had been mercifully short. The Fire Emblem remained in their possession, and even now hung across Chrom's arm. The relic took the form of a shield, and Chrom never allowed it to leave his sight. Chrom and Robin had hoped they had successfully averted the dire fate Marth had warned them of.

And now, Ferox was calling for aid. The Shepherds and the Ylissean army were marching once more, possibly towards the other wars that Marth had hinted at.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Cordelia asked, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Me? I'm fine," Robin said.

"I know that look," Cordelia said, concerned. "You're worried about something."

Robin smiled. "I'm worried about you, Cordelia. You scared me pretty badly this morning." He wasn't lying; his wife's well-being concerned him a lot more than a mysterious prophecy from a woman no one had seen for nearly two years.

"I'm fine," Cordelia insisted. "I promise. Say, what really happened? To your head, I mean," she said, indicating the scratch.

Robin grimaced. "Would you believe me if I told you it was a random risen with a rusty bronze lance? I must have ran right past it without noticing, when I was heading towards the river." He braced himself, expecting a lecture.

Indeed, his wife was considering exactly that. But she smiled, instead. "Aw… you're slipping, Robin," Cordelia said, teasingly. "I told you, you've been spending way too much time lost in your books."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cordelia found that a bit of the queasiness had returned. Still, her symptoms weren't nearly as severe. She refused to eat, afraid that it would only make her stomach worse. Robin suggested that Chrom and Sumia go ahead, but Chrom and Sumia both insisted upon staying, not willing to let their friends remain alone in the wilderness when Cordelia was ill. Less than an hour later, Cordelia declared she was feeling much better, and they set off once more.<p>

After a couple hours, they arrived at Ferox's Longfort, a mighty fortress that stretched the length of the Ferox-Ylisse border. As planned, they had approached the same gate that the Shepherds had passed through almost two years ago on their way to Regna Ferox to establish an alliance for the Second Plegian War.

They were met by Captain Raimi, a fierce Feroxi fighter who had challenged their passage before, when Prince Chrom was more or less unknown to the Feroxi guards. Chrom had become a veritable legend after his victory in the Ferox Arena, championing Khan Flavia in the tournament of the khans in exchange for the promise of an alliance, and his fame among the fierce, battle-hardened Feroxi only grew during the Second Plegian War. Captain Raimi recognized Chrom and Robin on sight, this time, and promptly escorted them to Khan Flavia's castle.

"Prince Chrom! It has been far too long!" Khan Flavia said brightly upon seeing Chrom, Robin, Sumia, and Cordelia enter the audience hall. "I've been meaning to come see you all in Ylisstol. I heard you've got a little one now," she said with a smile.

Khan Flavia still remained the reigning khan, having secured the post initially with Chrom's help. She was a tall, muscular woman with tanned skin and a wild blond ponytail. As according to Feroxi custom, she wore her armor instead of any fancy clothing, and was never without her own weapon, an ornate broad sword with a heavy blade, sheathed in a belted scabbard.

"We do," Chrom said, with a glance at Sumia. "I'm sorry we could not come any sooner. Robin was out of the capital at the time, but thankfully he returned the day we got the news and set out as soon as we could. The rest of the Shepherds and the Ylissean army is mobilizing as we speak, but we were hoping for more details before issuing a general call-to-arms."

"One moment," Flavia interrupted, turning towards one of the rooms connected to the audience chamber. "Oaf! Where are you, you bald brute? Chrom is here!"

The west-khan, Basilio, stepped into the audience chamber, followed by two others. One of them, Chrom recognized as Virion, a former Shepherd and skilled archer to whom Robin often entrusted with partial command in battle. The other was a woman who he did not recognize. The woman bore a slight resemblance to Cordelia, with long red hair and a kind expression, but she stood slightly taller, and her hair was paler, and of a brighter, almost pinkish color. Oddly enough, the woman wore what appeared to be a maid's outfit underneath a light suit of armor. Her armor was lighter than the armor infantry typically wore, and was likely either ceremonial, or designed for a mounted warrior.

"Ah! Well met, boy! I knew you'd come!" Basilio greeted heartily, as he gave Chrom a huge bear hug.

"It's nice to see you all again," Chrom said with a smile. "So what's the situation with Valm?"

"I believe our mutual friend can explain it better than I can," Basilio said, turning and indicating Virion. "It is his guest who brought us the dire news, and he claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

Virion stepped forward with a nod. "Good day, lords and ladies. How fair you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself."

Robin groaned. Their old comrade was always rather eloquent and long-winded. "We all know who you are, Virion," Robin assured.

"Hmph. You know nothing, I assure you, dear Robin," Virion proclaimed. "Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as the archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! An artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man!"

Virion made to continue, but his companion, sensing that the others were getting impatient, quickly interrupted with a small cough. "I present to you, Duke Virion of House Virion from Roseanne. I am his humble servant, Cherche."

"A pleasure, Cherche," Chrom said with a nod. "Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?"

Virion gave an indignant sputter of protest, but Cherche ignored him. "That may speed things along. First, concerning our origins, Duke Virion and I hail from Roseanne, a fertile region on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of, and the last survivor of, House Virion. He is the province's rightful ruler. A fact he often reminds us of, and loudly."

Again, Virion made to protest, but this time it was Chrom who interrupted him. "So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the sea?"

Virion's expression turned grim, his lighthearted, jovial demeanor falling away. "The Valmese Empire. Valm was a rather peaceful continent for the longest time, with each small nation tending to its own affairs. But that changed with the rise of Walhart the Conqueror. Walhart was once a knight in the service of the ruling house of an insignificant province at the heart of Valm. After a falling out with his lord, he overthrew his master, declaring the noble unfit to rule. He is renowned as a fighter of unparalleled strength, and a remarkable strategist as well. He is a charismatic leader who respects both strength and honor, but believes in unity through force. Once he seized control of the house he formerly served, he began to expand the nation's borders, absorbing once sovereign nations into his own, and assimilating their forces. When his forces approached Roseanne, I had no choice but to flee, and seek allies for our struggles against the Conqueror."

"You fled for your life," Chrom translated, and Virion had the courtesy to look slightly embarrassed.

"More or less," Cherche agreed. "When milord hastily fled the country, Roseanne was consumed by the Valmese Empire. The situation has worsened. The Conqueror now controls almost half of the continent, and of the nations that remain, none of them have the strength to stand against the empire alone. The insurgents have made continuing the war difficult. The Valmese Empire has expanded to the point upon which they have surplus military resources that cannot be effectively deployed in securing the continent. In the interim, the Conqueror has turned his attention to the east. Upon hearing that a fleet had been launched, I reached out to some of the insurgents who agreed to assist me in reaching Regna Ferox."

"To my great relief, I might add!" Virion interrupted. "Eligible women are one of Roseanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to-"

"Might I repeat this conversation to Lady Olivia?" Cherche replied sweetly, with a wicked grin. Virion fell silent with a look of horror.

"She claims the Valmese will arrive in just over a week," Basilio said, taking charge of the conversation. "Should their numbers be as great as Lady Cherche claims, Ferox may not have the strength to repel them alone."

"Ylisse will stand by you in your time of need," Chrom assured. "Thankfully, before we left, we instructed our force to march towards the northwest coast of Ferox."

"We should lay our plans now," Robin added. "Ylisse's standing army is small, and if we're truly faced with such a dangerous adversary, we must plan this engagement carefully. Once we have determined our course, Chrom and I will return and deliver word to our forces so that our armies may work in concert."

"Allow me to interrupt once more, milords," Virion spoke up suddenly. "The Valmese Empire is famed for fielding skilled mounted combatants. Their cavalry is perhaps the strongest in the world, and they will likely field wyverns and Pegasi as well."

"Well. I suppose that will make things exciting," Robin replied dully.

* * *

><p>At Robin's insistence, Cordelia went to see a Feroxi healer, just to ensure whatever malady she had suffered was truly benign. Sumia left to take care of the Pegasi, leaving Chrom and Robin to begin planning the coming battle with Virion, Cherche, Basilio, and Flavia.<p>

Before long, Virion's wife, Olivia, a beautiful, pink-haired, young Feroxi dancer who had joined the Shepherds during the Plegian war, arrived clutching her five-month old son. Meeting Inigo proved to be a welcome distraction, as already a conference table had been brought into the audience hall, and was entirely covered in various maps. Olivia didn't stay long though, and soon left them to resume their planning.

With Basilio's help, Robin had quickly marked every notable port and beach along Ferox's west coast. He quickly decided it was unlikely for the force to attempt to land along the northern part of the coast. "Their force is too large," he explained. "And there is no way for them to bring the supplies necessary for the entire campaign across the sea. They must be planning to re-supply here, so they will need to entrench themselves soon after landing." He gestured towards map, scribbling a mark across the northern coastline. "This part is too barren, and the beaches too unhospitable. A single small port won't allow them to really land their force and they cannot sustain their armies here. They will move towards the south instead," he concluded, as he drew a small circle around a grouping of ports.

"Any part of Ferox is unhospitable at this time of the year," Basilio grumbled. "Wouldn't they just want to land as soon as possible?"

"It would only take them an extra day to reach these ports if they adjusted their course sometime within the past week," Robin corrected. "But these aren't farmers. They're invaders, who will simply seize what they can. Of course, there won't be many crops in the field to be harvested during the springtime, but there are leftover surpluses that your villages held to sustain themselves through the winter, and fish is plentiful as well. I doubt they will hesitate to take what they need, condemning the Feroxi commoners to starvation."

"So, they will have to strike where the ports are, in the more populated regions," Chrom said, as he understood Robin's reasoning. "Those dastards will prey on the defenseless villages and entrench themselves along the coast."

"Following that, they can ship in more supplies and reinforcements from Valm," Robin confirmed. "Unfortunately, there remain at least five potential destinations, and our force is not large enough to secure all your ports right now."

"So what can we do?" Flavia asked hopelessly. The situation seemed unwinnable. "If we try to defend a single site, they simply change course. If we try to spread out forces, they will face us head-on."

"We have only one option," Robin admitted. "We evacuate as many of the civilians as we can. The Valmese will not know that we are forewarned, and we will have limited their ability to resupply upon landing. Once our own scouts confirmed where they have landed, we will engage them quickly and break their hold on the ports, before they can situate themselves properly. We will need to plan around each potential battlefield. Also, we must account for the possibility that they may divide their fleet. If they do, we must drive each of their forces away as soon as possible, as they could easily have a second, larger fleet close behind the first."

Flavia summoned several Feroxi cartographers who provided them with more detailed images of each of the five potential battle grounds. Several plans were drawn for each field, allowing for the different sizes and compositions of the Valmese invading forces.

As the evening grew late, Virion left to relieve Olivia of their son, so that his beleaguered wife could finally get some rest. His contributions had been made, anyhow, as he knew little more of the invading force than Chrom or Robin did.

"Perhaps we should get some rest too," Chrom remarked after several more hours, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Sumia had returned a short while ago with some of Khan Flavia's servants, laden with food for the khans and their guests. According to her, Cordelia had seen the healer, and returned to the castle. "She said the healer confirmed she wasn't ill, and that she just needed to get some rest," Sumia explained. "Khan Flavia's servants already led her to her quarters."

"I instructed them to set some nicer rooms for you," Flavia added.

"Thank you… I think?" Robin said. From his first visit, he had learned that luxurious accommodations were considered a sign of disrespect among the proud, tough Feroxi, and he wasn't sure being offered a more comfortable room was a good thing.

Khan Flavia laughed. "Don't worry, Robin. It's for practicality's sake. If you and Chrom are flying off again tomorrow, you'll need to be well-rested, especially if your wife is ill. Besides, no one in Ferox can offer you anything but the deepest respect. You killed the Mad King himself, remember?"

"Although I don't know if I believe the tales of you wrestling a dragon," Basilio added with a laugh.

"That would be Nowi," Chrom said with a smirk.

Robin groaned. "It was here in Ferox, actually," Robin said. "She was bored and wanted a playmate. You should've seen the bruises on my back… I told her we should've just played hide-and-seek."

"Speaking of which, Lon'qu, Gregor, and Nowi all know you're here, too," Flavia said. "I told them we wouldn't have much time for a reunion tonight, but they will be marching alongside us. I'm sure they'd be glad to rejoin the Shepherds before we enter battle with the Valmese."

"Just return my champion in one piece," Basilio demanded. "After we send the Valmese packing, I've got a tournament to win."

* * *

><p>Basilio left them shortly after, claiming he had some business to attend to back in his own castle. Not long after, Cherche excused herself as well, leaving only Chrom, Flavia, and Robin behind to continue with the planning. "I apologize, but I must attend to Minerva. She can be quite irascible if not fed," the woman explained, confirming Chrom's suspicion that she was experienced in mounted combat.<p>

"Probably a Pegasus," Chrom guessed, as he knew Caeda could be quite temperamental when ignored. Common warhorses tended to be a little more malleable. Robin, who had also noticed the riding armor, only nodded absently, as he continued with his work.

The night continued to grow later, and Flavia suggested stopping for the night and continuing in the morning, instead, but Robin insisted they were almost done, as he was now drawing the last set of plans – an unlikely scenario where the Valmese would divide their fleet in three.

"This should be the last set. If they divide their forces into three, they will have to keep them relatively near, or else all three forces would be too vulnerable. If they divide their forces any further, or spread themselves too far apart, we will be able to adapt our plans pretty easily," Robin said.

"We can afford to leave tomorrow afternoon," Chrom offered. "Let's just get some rest." But he should've known better, as he was quite familiar with Robin's tenacity.

"I can finish this alone," Robin had replied distractedly. "Go get some rest, Chrom. If we need to, we can set off later tomorrow." Chrom made no move to leave, but he was thoroughly burned out, and could offer little more than moral support as Robin scrawled down the rest of the final set of plans.

Chrom, Robin, and Flavia, leaned back, gazing at the thick pile of maps and plans. "Well, it's not as bad as the library you sent us for the last battle of the Second Plegian War," Flavia said, weakly.

"These should prove more useful," Chrom said, with a smile, remembering that pretty much all of their work had been invalidated when King Gangrel began a premature march.

"Hopefully these plans will all still make sense still in the morning," Robin added wryly, getting to his feet. "Flavia, do you know where our quarters are? I suspect most of your servants have gone to bed themselves."

"Indeed," Flavia said, yawning as she stood. "Just down that hall there," she said. "You two have the rooms at the end of the hall. Chrom, yours is on the left."

* * *

><p>Robin closed the door quietly behind him, not wanting to disturb his wife when he entered. But to his surprise, Cordelia was wide awake, staring at the wall contemplatively. "Cordelia? I thought you were resting," he said, as he changed into his nightwear. The woman remained silent. Robin sat down gently beside her, draping an arm over her shoulders, and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Is everything alright?"<p>

"Yes," Cordelia replied absently, her gaze still firmly resting on the wall.

"What did the healer say?" Robin asked, still not entirely what to make of her odd behavior. "It's nothing serious, is it?"

"It's serious," Cordelia said. Abruptly, she turned to him and embraced him tightly. "Robin… we're going to be parents," she whispered.

Robin froze, and could only stare at her, utterly speechless for several seconds. "R-Really!?" he finally stammered. "That's… that's great!" He could feel Cordelia relax as he spoke, his positive reaction filling her with relief. He kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"The healer says that it's been at least a month already," Cordelia murmured, when they separated. "She'll probably be born sometime in the autumn."

"She?" Robin asked, confused. "How do you know it will be a girl?"

"Because I want her to be," Cordelia said with a shy smile. "She'll be our beautiful little girl. I even have a bunch of names picked out already."

"Really?" Robin asked, surprised. The couple had never spoken of having children before, except for one brief moment after Lucina had been born. Cordelia had gazed upon the infant longingly, and said she wanted a child of her own one day. Robin had agreed quietly, and that was the end of it.

"Yes. How does Morgan sound to you?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordelia, I'm pretty sure Morgan can be a boy's name too," Robin said dryly.

"Nope," Cordelia replied petulantly. "It's a girl's name." When Robin didn't look convinced, she shrugged. "What about Severa, then?"

"That's an unusual name," Robin mused. "But I like it. Where is it from?"

"One of my favorite books," Cordelia said, blushing slightly.

"Alright. But if it's a boy, are we naming him Morgan?" Robin asked, smiling gently.

"We are not naming a boy Morgan," Cordelia protested. But Robin was unable to keep a straight face for long, and they both burst out laughing. "I didn't realize you'd be so calm," she admitted, when they had finished and laid back together on the soft bed.

"I'm too tired to panic right now. That will have to wait until tomorrow," Robin replied casually. "The plans are all drawn by the way. Chrom says we can leave tomorrow afternoon instead, so we can get some rest. He looked pretty beat, too, to be honest. Also, I hope you realize I can't send you onto the battlefield now." He expected his stubborn wife to protest. Cordelia may not have enjoyed fighting, but she would normally never allow her husband to go off to battle alone.

But surprisingly enough, Cordelia was quite agreeable this time. "I know. I'd probably distract you and get you killed," she said, smiling again. "But you have to promise to take care of yourself out there, alright? And I'm not staying home in Ylisstol."

"As long as it's safe, you'll be right beside me," Robin promised.


	4. Chapter 2: The Valmese Offensive

**Chapter 2: The Valmese Offensive**

Robin awoke before Cordelia the next morning, but remained perfectly still, staring at the ceiling and replaying the previous evening in his mind. The planning so far was focused on driving the Valmese away from their shores, to prevent the empire from gaining a foothold on their continent.

But the truth was, that would only be the beginning of this war. Robin wasn't sure Chrom, Basilio, or Flavia truly comprehended the magnitude of the situation. From Cherche's description, organized resistance in Valm had come to an end, or at least drastically lessened. That was the only valid reason for a wise commander to consider sending a fleet across the ocean, when his own holdings had yet to be secured. A massive army and fleet was of limited value against civil unrest. The Conqueror only needed enough soldiers on hand to quell any hints of revolt. Excessive force would actually threaten the stability of the Valmese Empire.

So the Conqueror was directing that force elsewhere. The invasion of Ferox would be followed by an invasion of Plegia, and from the two coastal countries, Valm would be able to strike at Ylisse. In the meantime, the show of force could impress the emperor's subjects and weaken the resistance further, but be distant enough to avoid fostering fear and contempt. It was an expensive gambit, but a clever one.

If they were to assume that the Conqueror had appraised the situation correctly, then the defeat of the Valmese fleet would likely only delay the true invasion. Even if the fleet were to fail, and the resistance in Valm were to rally around that hope, it would be a temporary victory at best. This fleet, despite its size, was only a fraction of the Valmese Empire's strength, Cherche had assured them. That meant they were only here to prepare for the arrival of a larger fleet. Walhart would still have the power to keep his holdings under control, and could recall the true invasion fleet if it became necessary.

Their only hope was the Valmese resistance. If the Conqueror ever truly commanded a united Valm, with their much larger population and far greater resources, Ferox, Plegia, and Ylisse would fall even if they stood together. But the Valmese resistance was divided and spread thin.

Robin hoped he was wrong. He hoped the Conqueror had erred, and had overcommitted. Perhaps Cherche overestimated the extent of the empire's power, and the threat of a Valmese invasion would end with the fall of the fleet. Or perhaps Valm would recognize their limits and pursue a peaceful relationship with their neighboring continent. But if Robin was right, it meant they would have to make a choice soon: to take the war to Valmese and stand by the resistance, or to prepare their nations for war against the full might of Valm.

Cordelia was pregnant. He would be a father, soon. Chrom had a daughter of his own, and Olivia and Virion had their son. The rest of the Shepherds would likely be preparing to move on with their lives too. And in spite of all that, they would be forced to march to war once more.

"No," he muttered quietly, correcting himself, as he turned to his sleeping wife. "Not in spite of, but because of," he realized. Because they were fighting for their futures, their hopes, and their dreams.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, you two," Sumia said, as Cordelia and Robin joined her at the breakfast table the khans had set for them. It was actually nearly midday already.<p>

"Good morning, Sumia," Cordelia answered. As Cordelia accepted the plate of food her friend offered her, she glanced at Robin, silently asking if they were ready to share the news with their friends. Robin smiled reassuringly, although he could feel the panic welling up within him. Now that he had time to rethink the whole situation, he knew he wasn't ready to be a father.

"Sumia, I have something important to tell you," Cordelia began.

"What's that?" Chrom asked suddenly, entering the room. He moved to sit down beside his queen. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, when no one answered immediately. "Not feeling sick any more, are you?"

"Actually," Cordelia began again. But she seemed rather nervous and looked at her husband pleadingly, as if begging him to intervene.

"Chrom, I think we're going to have to re-work our plans a little," Robin said, trying to keep his voice casual. Chrom and Sumia both looked to him, startled by the sudden change in subject. Robin took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm afraid Cordelia won't be fighting at our side in this next battle. I can't send a pregnant woman onto a battlefield in good conscience, regardless of her skill in battle."

For a moment, both Chrom and Sumia bore confused expressions. Then suddenly, their eyes widened, neither of them daring to speak. To their collective surprise, it was Flavia who broke the silence, having entered the room without their notice just as Robin made his announcement. "Congratulations!" the khan cried enthusiastically, clapping Robin on the shoulder. Robin supposed it was meant to be a kind gesture, but that did little to silence the aching protests of his shoulder.

"T-Thanks," Robin stammered, rubbing his sore shoulder as Flavia wrapped her arms around Cordelia, in a far gentler manner.

"Y-You're right," Chrom said, finally finding his voice. "You're right. We'll work around it. Cordelia, do you want to head back to Ylisstol? Robin can join the Feroxi host for now, or perhaps I can, and Sumia can bring Robin back to rejoin Frederick."

Cordelia shook her head immediately. "I know I won't be fighting," she admitted. "But I'm not far along yet. I can still fly safely, and I'm not going to stay in Ylisstol." She reached over and clasped Robin's hand firmly in her own.

"But, Cordelia," Sumia began to protest, but Chrom silenced her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

He knew Cordelia and Sumia were practically sisters, and that Sumia would be naturally protective. But he also knew that if he had wanted Sumia to wait for him in Ylisstol for any reason while he marched into battle, he would probably have to chain her to a wall. He suspected that Cordelia would harbor similar objections. "Alright, Cordelia. But when the fighting starts, you'll have to stay clear of it, alright? For Robin's sake as much as your own," Chrom instructed.

Cordelia nodded her acceptance. "Robin and I agreed on that last night already," she explained.

"Thankfully, it won't change the plans too much," Robin said. "Let's get back to the Shepherds. We can fine-tune our plans on our way north."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you all at the stables whenever you're ready," Chrom said, as he rose from his seat. "We'll be in touch, Khan Flavia," he said, as he left. Cordelia, Sumia, and Robin finished eating soon after and followed suit.

* * *

><p>Chrom, Sumia, Robin, and Cordelia encountered Frederick and the Ylissean march late that evening. They had two hundred soldiers ready, and a dozen Pegasi couriers and scouts. Every Shepherd that was in Ylisse was present – Miriel, Ricken, Tharja, Frederick, Sully, Stahl, Kellam, Vaike, Donnel, Gaius, Lissa, Maribelle, and Libra. When asked about the state of the church of Naga, Libra simply smiled and said Naga demanded that he stand by his friends first and foremost. Even Anna had tagged along, claiming it to be a business opportunity. A sharpened, curved blade belied her claims, making her true intentions quite clear.<p>

They briefed the Shepherds of the situation that evening, and confirmed their new course. Again, Robin kept his fears of a longer war silent – there was no need to focus on anything further than the battle straight ahead of them right now. Then, unable to hold back the news any longer, Sumia told the others about Cordelia and the expected baby. Despite the prospect of going into battle without the skilled Pegasus knight, the Shepherds were genuinely excited and happy with the news, especially Maribelle and Lissa, who had only grudgingly left baby Lucina with the wet-nurse and attendants in Ylisstol.

The next morning, they corrected the direction of their march and set off towards the southwest coastline of Ferox. Messengers were sent to the khans, confirming their march, and confident that Chrom and Robin would not lead them astray, the Shepherds marched on with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing, Frederick?" Lissa demanded furiously.<p>

"I'm training, milady," Frederick remarked calmly. Ever since Chrom and Robin returned with the grim news, he had returned to his daily routine of waking up hours before dawn to train.

"You promised we'd relax every other day, remember?" Lissa reminded. "It's not like you to forget your promises!"

"I didn't forget," Frederick replied evenly, as he continued his exercises. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Don't change the subject," Lissa said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Frederick, just because we might be going into a bigger battle doesn't mean you need to turn back into a machine. You're human, and humans need to relax and goof off once in a while."

Frederick grimaced, the first emotion to appear on his face during the exchange. "It's precisely because I'm human that I'm training. I may try to keep a level head, milady, but I have fears of my own, and it is to quell those fears that I push to better myself."

Lissa frowned. She had expected excuses or lofty metaphors. "You really have changed, Frederick," she remarked.

"For the better, I hope," Frederick said, with mild grunts of exertion as he flipped around and began a series of push-ups, still wearing his heavy armor. "Don't worry, milady. I will remain true to my word. I will, um, relax, later if you'd like."

"Alright then," Lissa said agreeably. "The clouds aren't going to watch themselves, after all. See you later, Frederick." Secretly, she wondered just how relaxed Frederick would be. On their most recent return trip to Ylisstol, they had stopped by a small trading post for supplies. Lissa had convinced Frederick to leave the shopping to Robin, and the two had spent the day idling in the marketplace, inspecting various exotic goods that a caravan had brought from Plegia. To Lissa's surprise, Frederick had purchased a small ring from a jewelry vendor. Ever since then, Frederick had been particularly uncomfortable in her presence, although he still never declined an offer to spend time together. Suspecting the purpose of the ring, she had not spoken of it, waiting for Frederick to muster the emotional confidence he needed.

* * *

><p>Robin, too, had returned to his early morning training sessions, although he didn't awaken quite as early as Frederick. Cordelia had offered to spar with him, but Robin insisted that she get a little more rest. Despite their compromise, Robin was still quite worried, and finally, Cordelia had relented, in an attempt to help relieve her husband's stress levels a little.<p>

Which led to him sparring with Sully. Though Sully normally used a lance in battle, unlike Cordelia, she preferred using a sword when she wasn't mounted. She was a little stronger, but not nearly as agile, and found herself unable to slip past Robin's measured defenses.

Robin sparred with all the Shepherd's occasionally. So when Sully only seemed mildly disappointed, he knew it was rather uncharacteristic of her. Normally, the competitive woman would be absolutely livid – she was never in a good mood after a match with Robin, Cordelia, or Frederick. But she was oddly quiet today.

"Is everything alright, Sully?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"It's fine!" Sully barked suddenly, a hint of her inner fire returning. Robin stepped forward and executed a clean double thrust into a twisting motion. Sully stumbled trying to position her blade properly, and was summarily disarmed. Her expression drooped once more.

"You look anything but fine, Sully," Robin said, concerned. "You're not yourself today. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay," Sully said again, unconvincingly. Then she seemed to think better of it, realizing that she wasn't going to fool her ever-observant captain. "All right, fine. I put on some weight and my muscle mass is down. You believe that? We're about to march into a huge battle, and I'm getting a gut."

"Huh," Robin remarked, surprised. "I didn't think you were the kind of person to worry about appearances," he said hesitantly.

"Gods, but you are a blooming ninny. This isn't about looks! I said my muscle mass had dropped! That's going to affect combat, which could get my arse killed!" Sully bellowed.

"Oh," Robin blurted, relaxing significantly. "Sully, these last few months have been pretty peaceful. I doubt you're the only one who's cut back a bit on training. I'm sure it will all come back in no time. You train harder than anyone I know besides maybe Frederick."

"Huh." Sully said blankly. "You mean it?"

"I mean it," Robin assured with a smile. "You'll be in top fighting shape in no time, and the Valmese will never know what hit them."

"Thanks, Captain," Sully said, feeling a little better. A wicked grin crossed her face. "Alright then, one more round! Give me all you've got or I'll kick your arse!" Sully demanded, lunging forward, leading with her padded sword.

An hour later, Sully could be found at the campfire, sulking bitterly about her latest defeat, as the other Shepherds tried their best to comfort the angry woman.

* * *

><p>Sully wasn't the only one bitter about the sparring. Chrom, too, had started training with renewed vigor, and Vaike pounced on the opportunity to show up his old friend. Vaike approached the sparring with confidence, knowing Chrom hadn't had many opportunities to work on his swordplay while he was in Ylisstol.<p>

It became apparent after the first three bouts that Vaike had completely forgotten just how skilled Chrom was with the blade. He stubbornly retrieved his axe again, determined to thump Chrom over the head with it at least once. "Alright, no more games! The Vaike will get you this time!" he taunted, hefting the weapon.

"That's what you said the last two times," Chrom protested. "Don't you think we should try switching sparring partners? Mix things up a little bit?"

Seeing that Chrom was distracted, Vaike suddenly rushed forward. But Chrom's reflexes were as keen as ever, and Falchion's padded blade neatly diverted Vaike's attack, sending the axe flying from Vaike's grip, spinning aside harmlessly.

"What the hell!" Vaike complained. "How'd you do that!?"

"Vaike, you've used an axe for how long, now?" Robin berated, approaching as Vaike retrieved his axe again. "I told you before, especially when you're fighting someone with a sword, you have to be careful – you can't correct your aim as easily."

"Ah, the Vaike doesn't give a damn," Vaike boasted. "Ready for another go, Chrom?"

"Actually, why don't you spar with Robin here?" Chrom suggested. "I think I should probably do some jogging before we set off, there really isn't a whole lot of room in Ylisstol to run. I'm afraid I'm a bit of out shape."

"What's this now? Is someone chicken?" and with that, Vaike began clucking obnoxiously.

"All right, all right! One more round then. Just stop that ridiculous clucking," Chrom said, groaning.

Less than a minute later, Vaike walked away grumbling, rubbing his sore behind.

"I guess there's a good reason I do his thinking for him on the battlefield," Robin commented dryly, as he and Chrom watched a rather bitter Vaike march away.

* * *

><p>A few days into their march, the Pegasus riders they had sent to Ferox had returned. As planned, a small contingent of Feroxi warriors would meet with the Ylissean force after they crossed the Longfort's western gate. All of the former Shepherds had requested to rejoin with the Shepherds there as well, and would be awaiting their arrival. In the meantime, messengers had been dispatched to all of the ports and coastal towns with warnings to evacuate. Everything was going precisely as planned, but it served as a grim reminder of the task ahead of them. Finally, Robin could not hold his fears silent any longer.<p>

"I don't think the war will end here," Robin admitted, lying beside Cordelia in their tent.

Cordelia, to his surprise, looked relieved. "I came to the same conclusion a while ago," she admitted. "Right after you told us all that our purpose was to keep them from gaining a foothold. That would mean another fleet could be right behind them, right?"

"You're acting disturbingly calm about all this," Robin said uncomfortably. Cordelia laughed.

"I was worried that you might have actually missed something important," she teased. "I thought you were keeping silent so you wouldn't alarm anyone, but it's been days and Chrom is still talking as if once we win here everything will go back to normal."

Robin let out a reluctant laugh of his own. "Of course, like always, you saw right through me. I'm sorry, Cordelia, I was hoping to hold onto the illusion of peace a little bit longer."

"I think it was the right choice," Cordelia admitted. "It has me a bit nervous too. It's probably better to let everyone focus on the fight directly ahead of us first."

"What are we going to do?" Robin whispered. "We're about to become parents. We can't just sail off to Valm. Especially you…"

"To Valm?" Cordelia asked, confused. "They're coming to us, aren't they?"

"We can't wait for them to attack when they're ready," Robin explained softly. "You heard what Virion and Cherche said about the Conqueror. Once Valm is entirely under his control, we'll be crushed. Our only chance is to offer what help we can to the resistance in Valm now. From all appearances, this Conqueror is worse than King Gangrel was. He's clever and methodical. He sent this fleet because he can afford to spare it right now, and he's taking our measure."

"We don't even have a fleet right now," Cordelia reminded. "Ylisse doesn't even have any ships. It will take time to assemble a fleet, and you know how winter storms are. If we really do try to set sail for Valm, it won't happen until next spring at the earliest."

"You're right," Robin mused. "The baby would've come long before then, too. How can we leave her behind?"

"You said her that time," Cordelia teased, smiling.

Robin returned her smile briefly. But then his expression grew serious once more. "We can't abandon her, Cordelia. And we certainly can't bring her with us."

"We won't be abandoning her," Cordelia insisted. "We'd be protecting her, and her future."

* * *

><p>Two days later, they met up with the promised Feroxi force, led by Lon'qu. The Feroxi swordsman hadn't changed much since the last time they met, and greeted them tersely. Gregor and Nowi greeted them far more enthusiastically, the mercenary wrapping Chrom in a great bear hug, while Nowi danced around excitedly, searching for each of her friends. Virion had also returned to the Shepherds, but Olivia had remained with Inigo, the Feroxi dancer apparently unwilling to entrust her baby to Ferox's babysitters.<p>

The real surprise was Cherche. Chrom and Robin were equally shocked when Virion's servant arrived, riding atop of a massive winged reptile.

"Chrom, Robin, this is Minerva," Cherche said, introducing her wyvern with a smile. "Minerva, meet Robin and Chrom." The wyvern responded with a deafening roar.

"This is Minerva?" Chrom asked, shocked. "You ride a wyvern?"

"Indeed," Cherche replied happily, as Minerva nuzzled her shoulder. "Khan Flavia said your tactician is familiar with wyverns."

"Uh…" Robin managed, staring at the wyvern, speechless.

"Was I misinformed?" Cherche asked, turning her attention to him.

"Well, we've never had a wyvern under our command before," Robin admitted. "But I've seen them in battle more often than I'd like to admit. We will manage."

"Excellent," Cherche said, her eager smile returning. "This may not be my country, but it is my cause. We place our lives in your hands, tactician," she said, stroking Minerva gently.

* * *

><p>The next day, their scouts reported that the Valmese had landed. The fleet had been divided in two, and did indeed choose two of the five sites Robin had predicted. The Pegasus riders quickly confirmed that all the Valmese were accounted for.<p>

The force was actually not quite as large as Robin had imagined. Virion had not exaggerated when he had described the Valmese reliance on cavalry, and with each warship bearing many horses, there weren't actually as many soldiers as Robin had planned for.

Unfortunately, according to the Feroxi messengers, some of the Feroxi commoners apparently had stubbornness issues. Though many had evacuated, a few had held fast, refusing to believe in the Valmese threat. Those that retreated were able to bring along some, but by no means all of the supplies.

"It means we have to dislodge them even more quickly," Robin had decided, when the messenger brought them the news. "We can reach the southern Valmese force within a few hours." So the Shepherds set off immediately, marching until they reached the port that the Valmese now occupied.

There were eight mighty warships, looming eerily in the fog. The ships were too large to dock safely in the port. Instead, ten smaller Valmese ships were docked in the harbor, and six more looked to be in the process of ferrying soldiers over from the larger ships.

The Feroxi villagers who had stayed had been rounded up already in the center of the port town. A force of about fifty Valmese soldiers, over half of them mounted, were roaming the port, searching for supplies and constructing battlements. Another force of about eighty soldiers, entirely mounted, had already struck out to the east and were clearly visible riding towards the nearest village. Robin dispatched a pair of Pegasus riders to scout out the port, and they returned, confirming that the commander of the Valmese forces was present, and in fact was confronting the captured Feroxi villagers.

To Robin's relief, the Valmese force had only a handful of visible fliers. Four wyverns were casually drifting through the skies over the port. Every one of the capable mages within the Shepherds carried a wind tome, which would mitigate the aerial threat. Even the Ylissean army included a pair of trained mages and a dozen archers, more than capable of dealing with such a small amount of airborne foes.

"Chrom, we'll have to split our force if we want to cut off their raiding party before they begin wreaking havoc on the Feroxi towns," Robin decided. "We'll send the Feroxi forces to cut off those riders, along with half of the Ylissean army. We Shepherds can strike directly at the docks, while the rest of the Ylissean army storms the port city from the sides. They can draw the attention of some of the cavalry, while we bring down the commander and destroy their ships. Once the small ships are gone, it would be extremely difficult for them to land the rest of their forces."

"You know, I missed this," Chrom admitted with a guilty grin. "Why was I worried again? Before the rest of us are done staring at it like a disaster waiting to happen, you've already solved it like a puzzle."

"We'll see about that," Robin answered, but he wore a confident expression. They had every advantage except numbers here, as the Valmese were clearly unprepared for an attack. Seeing the port sparsely populated may have put them on their guard, but they were clearly not improvising as well as they should, combing the city for supplies that were mostly gone with their commander exposed. Chrom sent out the orders, and the indicated forces set off to meet the Valmese riders who had left the port. The remaining Ylissean forces and the Shepherds moved out towards the city.

To Robin's surprise, the Valmese were even less alert than he had thought. The Shepherds slipped into the port entirely undetected, and the Valmese soldiers in the town were so distracted by the search that they hadn't even spotted the Ylissean soldiers slowly closing in on the port like a vice.

There was an altercation of sorts aboard one of the ships. Robin noted that of the schooners docked, it was the most elegantly decorated. There were now twelve of the schooners docked, but other than the one Robin had noticed, they were all empty. That ship held the commander, who had apparently retreated to the deck. One of the Feroxi villagers had boarded the ship. It seemed the villager was pleading with the captain. The rest of the Feroxi villagers were corralled on the side of the town square.

Just then, the Shepherds were spotted. One of the soldiers cried out in alarm. As Robin watched, the Valmese commander spotted the Shepherds, then callously impaled the villager with his lance. Callously, the commander then climbed astride his own horse, a regal white stallion, with his blood-stained lance in hand, before gesturing for his men to attack.

Robin was not idle. Even as the commander spotted the Shepherds, he shot three small fireballs straight up into the air, the appointed signal. All around the port, battle cries sounded out from the Ylissean army, and the Shepherds advanced.

* * *

><p>"Frederick, Stahl, Sully," Robin called out tersely. "The four of us will try to cut through the rightmost alleyway and free the rest of the villagers before the Valmese decide to kill the rest of them, too. Chrom, you lead the others towards the commander. But don't rush – take down the heavily armored infantry first, and wait for the cavalry to come to you. Keep Sumia and Cherche back until you bring down their archers," he added, pointing to three mounted archers who had disembarked from the ship alongside their commander. Upon receiving the orders, Frederick swung by and gave Robin a hand up onto his steed. The three mounted knights, accompanied by their tactician, then moved to confront the Valmese infantry blocking the alleyway Robin had indicated.<p>

Chrom relayed the orders to the Shepherds, and Vaike and Gregor were the first two to join the fray. Before the battle, Robin had given the two of them and Frederick unusual weapons that he had requisitioned from Anna. Vaike had a massive hammer, a weapon designed for crushing through the heavy armor the Valmese infantry wore. Similarly, Gregor was given an unusually proportioned great sword that was a tad point-heavy, which also had the weight necessary to break through heavier armor. Both men had the raw strength to use the poorly balanced weapons effectively. The rest of the Shepherds were close behind them, attacking before the Valmese infantry could surround the pair.

Some of the Shepherds had weapons that immediately proved ineffective against their heavily armored foes. Neither Lon'qu nor Gaius could manage to find any seams in the fine Valmese plate armor. Kellam tried to punch through with brute strength alone, but his attempts went unrewarded. Still, they were capable of engaging their lumbering opponents safely, buying time for the Shepherd mages to unleash a magical barrage, devastating lighting and fire spells eating straight through the armor.

The real surprise came when Anna herself joined the fray, drawing forth a Levin sword similar to the one King Gangrel had carried. It turned out Levin swords weren't suitable for all swordsmen, as the blade tapped into its wielder's propensity for magic, but Anna was up to the task, and her lightning proved every bit as effective as the lighting conjured from tomes.

Though about half of the Valmese cavalry was diverted by the Ylissean troops appearing around the city, most heeded the call of their commander, disengaging, and preparing for a charge towards the Shepherds. But before they could advance, most of their infantry had fallen. Undaunted, the commander himself led the cavalry and they approached the Shepherds warily.

* * *

><p>A short distance away, Frederick, carrying a hammer similar to Vaike's, rushed forward to attack the nearest armored Valmese soldier. The heavy, blunt weapon, carrying the momentum of his charge, crushed straight through the thick plate armor, bringing down the first soldier instantly.<p>

Robin, meanwhile, had hopped off the horse. He had attempted to ride with Frederick into combat before, and learned the hard way that Frederick's mount did not share Catria's graceful and smooth maneuvers. Perhaps it was because of the uneven ground, but it was far more difficult for Robin to aim his magic from horseback. He lifted his own thunder tome, recognizing that even Eternity's fine edge may not pierce the heavy armor his opponents wore.

Stahl and Sully ran into immediate problems. Stahl did not have the arm strength to effectively wield a sword like Gregor's, and Robin had found no lance equivalent for Sully. Both had their normal weapons on hand as well as a few javelins, none of which proved too effective against the armored Valmese knights. Sully did have one other weapon, but it was a lance designed specifically to battle with other mounted foes, as its tip was designed to find the seams in horse armor. The two of them fell back, fighting defensively and buying time for their allies.

As soon as Robin and Frederick brought down the Valmese foot soldiers, the Valmese cavalry that had been stationed around the villagers advanced on them. Sully then put her new spear to devastating work. Robin ordered Stahl to fall back and rely on his javelins, as most of the opposing cavalry carried lances, their range giving them the upper hand over Stahl if he were to attempt using a sword. Frederick had exchange the hammer for his normal lance. Before long, all eight of the opposing riders were dead. Sully had taken a minor wound, but a quick signal from Robin had Maribelle riding out towards them, staff in hand.

Robin noticed that two more ships were approaching. They needed their air support. "Frederick, we need to bring down those archers," Robin instructed, realizing there was no way for the rest of their forces to cut through. Frederick pulled him onto the horse once more, and the two of them rode out towards the commander and his group of cavalry while Sully, Stahl, and Maribelle helped the villagers to safety.

* * *

><p>"I am Major Dalton, of the Valmese Imperial army!" the Valmese commander boasted, as his force closed in. "Hear my words, and lay down your arms! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands. You will grant your new emperor complete access to whatever resources he deems necessary, and you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem, immediately. Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!" he proclaimed.<p>

Chrom worked hard to keep the shock from spreading across his face, upon realizing the true motive behind the invasion. "Major Dalton!" Chrom hailed. "I am Prince Chrom, current ruler and future exalt of Ylisse! I demand you cease this senseless invasion. Our lands hold little value for Valm."

Dalton smiled cruelly. "This is your last chance, Prince. Surrender the Emblem and swear fealty to the Valmese Empire, and your kingdom will be allowed to survive. If you refuse, we will crush any resistance that stands before us!"

Robin, already knowing what Chrom's answer would be, replied first with a carefully aimed burst of lightning, dropping one of the mounted marksmen from his steed. As the cavalry turned, surprised at being assailed from behind, a second bolt lunged forward, cutting down the second marksman, and a precisely hurled javelin from Frederick eliminated the last archer on the field.

"Sumia! Cherche!" Robin cried out, as he leapt up onto the back of Frederick's horse, who turned and retreated immediately before the Valmese could retaliate.

Without hesitation, Chrom led the Shepherds with him, rushing straight at the cavalry. Cherche swooped into the fray, Minerva immediately dragging one knight from his horse while a hand axe soared from Cherche's hand, cutting down another. She then drew her own hammer and descended, crushing through one of the more heavily armored riders. With the wyvern cutting off their retreat, Dalton and his men were unable to outmaneuver the charging Shepherds or their stinging magic.

Meanwhile, Sumia flew to intercept the two boats laden with reinforcements. As she approached, she pulled forth a custom javelin, its head wrapped in an oil-soaked rag. She released the reins, trusting in Caeda to remain steady, and struck a small piece of flint against a shard of metal embedded in the shaft just below the head. The sparks caught, and she hurled the flaming projectile at one of the ships below.

It wasn't a particularly accurate throw, as the weapon's weight was distributed differently, and the heat of the flames forcing her to throw it in a hurry. But it still hit the ship, and the fire began to spread across the dock. As the Valmese struggled desperately to put it out, Sumia lit and threw two more javelins at the ship, and pretty soon the sail was alight as well as the deck.

"Maybe I should try to convince Robin to teach me magic instead," she mused, as she watched Robin deal with the other ship. His method proved far more conventional, as he simply loosed a barrage of fireballs from a tome. Both ships went down with all their soldiers, the heavily armored infantry, horses, and riders clearly incapable of swimming.

Part of the plan was for Robin to destroy the remaining ships as well, but instead, Robin seemed to be standing guard over them, speaking urgently with Frederick, as the rest of the battle came to a swift conclusion.

* * *

><p>"Robin, are you forgetting part of the plan?" Frederick asked, gesturing towards the remaining empty ships.<p>

"Don't worry Frederick, I know what I'm doing," Robin assured with a heavy sigh. "The Valmese here are thoroughly beaten and they won't be able to land any more ships while we remain alert, although I doubt the larger warships would be as easy to bring down. Nor would they be able to reclaim these ships."

"I suppose you're right, there's no hurry to destroy them," Frederick admitted.

"We might not be destroying them at all," Robin answered softly. "We may find a use for them rather soon."

Frederick turned to Robin, a confused expression painted over his face. Upon seeing Robin's grim countenance, he began to comprehend. "You think we may need a fleet of our own to defend our shores?" he guessed. Robin shrugged half-heartedly. Major Dalton's demand for the Fire Emblem had confirmed his worst fears – this was not the last battle they would fight against the Valmese.

* * *

><p>The Valmese warships set sail, turning back now that so many of their schooners, not to mention their commander, had been lost. Chrom did shoot Robin a questioning look, upon seeing the remaining schooners captured rather than destroyed, but Robin simply nodded, confirming that it had been an intentional choice.<p>

The Feroxi forces returned soon after. In the port city itself, only nine of the Ylissean army had been killed, less than a fifth of those present. No Shepherds had been slain, and no one was critically injured. But of the two hundred Feroxi soldiers, around eighty had been killed in the battle against the Valmese raiders, and of the fifty Ylissean soldiers that accompanied the Feroxi, more than thirty lay dead. It had been a costly engagement. On top of that, the port city had been ravaged rather thoroughly, even if most of the populace had been evacuated and many of those who remained had been rescued.

As the town was more or less uninhabitable, the Shepherds and the accompanying soldiers retreated half a mile out and set up camp. They were all weary after the battle, and many of their soldiers were wounded and needed to be tended to. The supply caravans joined them at the campsite not long after, and Chrom sent messengers to the north, where the khans and their soldiers would be doing battle with the rest of the Valmese fleet.

They spent the evening recuperating from the battle, most of them in fine spirits. Even the Feroxi who had loss over a third of their number were surprisingly boisterous. But a few among their number remained quiet, having recognized the significance of Major Dalton's demands. "We'll talk tomorrow, after the khans arrive," Chrom promised, when Robin approached him to discuss the developments.

"Alright then," Robin said with a shrug. As Cordelia had pointed out before, there was no hurry. Twelve small ships didn't constitute a fleet, and the Feroxi only had a handful of fishing boats. It was possible Plegia could have a few ships, but given their current state of recovery, it was unlikely to be sufficient.

* * *

><p>The khans arrived early the next morning. The Shepherds had pitched a large tent, which would serve as an impromptu meeting room. Soon, Chrom, Frederick, Virion, Robin, Cordelia, Basilio, and Flavia were gathered within. Even though the tent was larger than usual, it still proved a bit crowded, but considering the news, comfort was the last thing on their minds. Flavia and Basilio began with a report from their other battle.<p>

"The town was torn to shambles," Basilio stated. "The blackguards were destroying anything in their path, salvaging what supplies they could find, and building fortifications with the scrap wood."

"Some of the villagers who had stayed behind were murdered on the spot for daring to protest," Flavia said, shaking her head. "The others were sent on their way with no provisions."

"Sent to die," Basilio spat bitterly. "The Valmese immediately sent the first wave of cavalry that landed to search for other nearby villages to ransack. If we hadn't been there, the survivors would've found only another burnt out husk and more hungry survivors."

"They attempted the same here," Chrom agreed. "They were tearing the port town apart, and already dispatched nearly four score horsemen to follow the road to the next village."

"I must apologize," Robin said. "I dispatched your Feroxi troops along with half the Ylissean army we had brought, but the Valmese cavalry was more resilient than I had imagined. Just over a third of the Feroxi soldiers were killed in that battle. I'm afraid I underestimated their advantage on the open, even terrain."

"There's nothing to apologize for, boy," Basilio said, shaking his head. "None of us could have imagined their strength, and our own force is in shambles."

"We sent a hundred men to deal with the Valmese raiders in the north. Their raiding party was smaller, numbering just over three score, but only fifteen of our men survived that battle," Flavia admitted. "And our battle in the town was costly as well. Nearly a quarter of the five hundred men that fought there were slain."

"Did you destroy the schooners?" Robin asked.

"Schooners? Those are the smaller ships, with two masts, yes?" asked Basilio. "They had nine at the docks, but three of them managed to escape us. We destroyed the other six."

"We did manage to kill their commander," Flavia added with a smile. "Although, Chrom, when their commander demanded our surrender, one of his demands was the Fire Emblem."

"The commander of the force that we fought made the same demand," Chrom confirmed. "I'm guessing that has to do with why you decided not to destroy those ships after all, Robin."

"Sort of," Robin admitted. "I've suspected for some time that this invasion force is but a taste of what Valm has to offer."

"You believe the Conqueror will send another fleet against us?" Flavia questioned.

"Yes. Maybe not anytime soon. The force he sent was sizable, but that was by no means the extent of the Valmese Empire's reputed strength," Robin insisted. "I suspect he will take some time to regroup his fleet while he continues to secure his holdings, but we may need to send spies to Valm just in case. That way, when he dispatches the next fleet, we will have ample time to prepare."

Basilio shook his head. "Robin, our army is in shambles after that battle. If the Valmese bring their full might against us, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we can repel them."

"Which is precisely why I left the schooners intact," Robin agreed with a nod. "Their greatest strength is their cavalry."

"So you're proposing that we defend at sea instead?" Flavia asked. Robin remained silent, struggling with the words.

Chrom studied him intently, then realized what Robin had in mind. "No, Robin is proposing that we build our own fleet… and invade Valm," Chrom guessed quietly. Flavia, Basilio, Frederick, and Virion all turned to Robin, shocked.

"But… pardon me, Robin, but that would be insane," Frederick stammered. "Invade Valm? Challenge the empire where they are strongest, just as Ylisse is beginning to recover?"

Robin closed his eyes and sighed. "Frederick, Valm is larger, and possesses more resources. If the Conqueror successfully unites Valm and turns its full might against us, we will not have the strength to repel them."

"Okay, let's say you're right," Flavia said. "If the Conqueror claims the rest of Valm, we're finished. How can we stop that? The ships you captured can hold maybe a couple hundred men at most."

"The stories claim a million men now stand behind Walhart," Virion added. "Although I do believe the tales are prone to exaggeration, I must agree with dear Flavia, Robin. The meager fleet we captured will hardly make a difference."

Robin nodded. "I know. The schooners are but a start; we will have to build a fleet of our own. Our purpose will be two-fold. As our fleet grows, our chance of successfully repelling another invasion improves. Then, once our fleet is large enough to bring the armies and resources we need, we can cross the sea ourselves and lend our aid to whatever resistance remains. Perhaps with proper leadership and support, we will stand a fighting chance against the Valmese Empire then."

"But how?" Chrom asked. "Ylisse has no ships, nor does Ferox, save for a few fishing vessels."

"Plegia does," Robin answered simply. The others fell silent. Robin paused for a moment before continuing. "This threat affects Plegia as much as it affects any of us. They border the sea, and may have more ships to lend to our cause. They also have the resources to build – I suspect the ships they have on hand will not suffice, either. For this plan to work, we need to secure Plegia's support."

"I don't like this," Chrom admitted. "Despite our efforts to reconcile, there is still bitterness between our kingdoms."

"King Validar proved surprisingly reasonable in our negotiations before," Flavia reminded.

"Very well," Chrom agreed. "I will send a messenger to the Plegian capital and request a summit with King Validar, to be held as soon as possible. I suppose a face-to-face meeting with our neighboring sovereign is long overdue. Let us hope he sees reason."

"Khan Flavia, Khan Basilio," Robin said turning to the two khans. "If you would be willing to allow us to speak on the behalf of Ferox as well, it may be better for both Ferox and our war effort if you return to the capital and focus on rebuilding your armies and preparing them for war. The Ylissean armies will have to be rallied as well, but I'm afraid Ferox has suffered the brunt of this first invasion."

The two khans nodded appreciatively. "Of course," Flavia answered. "See to King Validar – we will handle our own kingdom."


	5. Chapter 3: Shadow of the Fell Dragon

**Chapter 3: Shadow of the Fell Dragon**

The Shepherds marched to Ylisstol, along with the remnants of the Ylissean army that had marched beside them. Chrom had explained the situation to the others following the meeting with the khans, and a nervous tension now filled the air. Even though Robin agreed that the fleet would likely not launch until the following year, the possibility of another invasion in the interim was disquieting. The prospect of launching their own invasion of a foreign continent was even more concerning, though none could offer any arguments against Robin's reasoning.

To Chrom's surprise, all the former Shepherds that had remained in Ferox after the Second Plegian War had asked to return to the Shepherds. Even though they had not fought beside each other in years, the bonds they shared persisted. Virion's request had been even more surprising. "When the time comes to challenge the Valmese Empire, it is my duty, not only to you, but to my own province, to stand by you," Virion had insisted. "My dear Lady Olivia will likely not be willing to remain behind. Prince Chrom, might I impose upon you one more time in allowing my son, Inigo, to be raised in Ylisstol in our absence?"

It was a bitter reminder to Chrom that his own daughter would be left in Ylisse alone, and likely Robin and Cordelia's child as well, when the time came. But Chrom promised Virion that Inigo would be cared for in Ylisse should Olivia decide to come, and Basilio agreed to have Olivia and Inigo escorted safely to Ylisstol as soon as he returned to Ferox.

By the time they returned to Ylisse, word had returned from Plegia's ruler. King Validar had agreed to the summit, and would be awaiting them on Carrion Isle, an island just off the west coast of Plegia.

"A rather grim name," Chrom remarked.

"It is the new seat of Plegia's power," Frederick explained. "King Validar moved the capital immediately after the treaty was signed, supposedly to cut ties with the reign of Mad King Gangrel."

"I doubt King Validar would move against us overtly," Robin said. "He is well aware that betraying us would draw the ire of Ferox once more. Such a gambit would doom every one of our kingdoms."

"Gangrel wouldn't have thought twice about it," Frederick admitted. "But from his actions so far, King Validar has the best interests of Plegia in mind. But one thing does concern me. King Validar is rumored to be of the Grimleal."

"I have heard such rumors," Chrom admitted. "But I am not my father. I will not prosecute a man for his religious beliefs, no matter how twisted."

"We probably won't need to bring all the Shepherds across Plegia," Robin suggested. "And we would be wise to begin our own preparations here in Ylisstol."

Chrom nodded. "The three of us will go, of course. I doubt either Sumia or Cordelia would consent to remain home. Same goes for Lissa."

"Perhaps we should ask Tharja and Gregor to accompany us as well," Robin commented. "The two of them likely know Plegia's roads better than we do, and may prove valuable on the road."

"I think Virion should be present at the summit too," Chrom added. "King Validar may prove more difficult than we anticipate, and hearing from the duke of a fallen Valmese province could help sway him."

With that, it was agreed. Chrom and Robin sought out Sumia and Cordelia respectively, and as Chrom had predicted, neither woman was willing to remain in Ylisstol. So the next morning, the nine of them prepared to leave Ylisstol.

* * *

><p>Virion was in his quarters in Ylisstol, finishing his preparations for the journey, when Cherche entered, knocking on the open door for his attention. "Ah, my sweet Cherche. How might I assist you?" Virion asked graciously.<p>

"I would ask to accompany you on this journey," Cherche said.

"Although it is true that a loyal vassal's place is beside her master, when my lands were stripped, your bonds of vassalage were ended," Virion reminded. "You have no obligation to me, and there is no need for you to follow me to such a horrid place."

"I am aware of that," Cherche replied. "But though my obligation to you has ended, my loyalty to Roseanne remains. Surprising as it is, it appears you are truly seeking to make amends for your cowardice, so it is my duty to assist you however I can."

Virion smiled sadly. "If that's the case, then I beg of you a kind favor. When Lady Olivia arrives here in Ylisstol, please remain with her and help her however you can. I would sooner have my heart and mind set to peace."

Cherche met his gaze. Finally, after a long pause, she spoke again. "You really have changed, Duke. You do truly love your wife."

Virion sighed. "My sweet Cherche, I am very much the same man I was before. I may maintain a carefree façade, but you, of all people I've known, are wise enough to see through my philandering behavior and cowardly antics."

Cherche's expression hardened. "I thought so. I always believed that underneath your playful guise, there was a strong heart beating. But you proved me wrong, did you not?"

"What could I have done, Cherche?" Virion said, dropping the flowery language for once. "My people stood behind me, and would have fought to the death for my sake. They refused to yield, even when I demanded it of them. I could not accept their blood on my hands."

"So that's why you fled?" Cherche asked, her expression softening once more. "I always suspected that it was more than fear driving you from your home."

"I would sooner have my people believe me a craven than have them die on my behalf," Virion confirmed, a hint of his eloquence returning. "My people live yet and wait for me yet. It is my duty, and my dream, to save them. Even if they should not believe me, even if they should hate me for what I have done…"

Cherche nodded. "Thank you, Duke. For some time now I have wondered whether my loyalty to Roseanne held value to any. But if even in your state, you have not surrendered to hopelessness and despair. Now that I know the truth, I would gladly remain in your service."

Virion smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, milady. You have my word that I will not rest until I have done everything within my power for my people. And I entrust to you my beloved wife and son."

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Gaius asked, horrified.<p>

"You heard me," Chrom said with a smile. "I have faith in you. And besides, you're Duke Themis's son-in-law."

"Blue, I'm a thief, not a leader," Gaius protested. "Most people barely trust me, even."

"It's only temporary," Chrom reassured. "You have my trust, and the trust of every Shepherd. And Lady Maribelle will surely stand beside you, helping however she might. Besides, you don't really need to do a whole lot right now, unless Ylissean citizens come to you for help. We should only be gone for two weeks."

Gaius sighed. "Alright Blue. I'll do it. I'll watch the throne until you get back, and if, gods forbid, someone actually needs something, I guess we'll just have to work something out. But why me, Blue? Why not Specs? Miriel, I mean," Gaius corrected himself, seeing Chrom's bewildered look.

"I need someone who other people can understand," Chrom replied wryly. "And Gaius, you're more resourceful than anyone I know except Robin and maybe Anna. Frederick told me about the time you put in, scrounging for herbs and shells and whatever else you see value in, all to help keep the Shepherds funded. Robin told me about all the little things you do around the camp, be it sewing or cooking or anything else. And you're far more honest than you'll admit to yourself."

"Alright, I'll do it," Gaius said, holding his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "You go see to Plegia and I'll do my best to keep Ylisse in one piece. But please, come back soon, Prince."

* * *

><p>The journey west proved uneventful. The Plegian villagers on the route proved hospitable towards the Ylissean prince and his entourage. Neither bandits nor risen barred their path. In one small town, they met a small group of Grimleal, but to Chrom's surprise, even the Grimleal treated the Ylissean prince with deference.<p>

Yet when they arrived at Carrion Isle, a sense of foreboding permeated the air. The gothic architecture of the new king's home was rather intimidating, and stained glass windows depicting the grim splendor of Grima, the fell dragon, adorned the castle's walls. As a servant, dressed in Grimleal robes, led them down the disproportionately tall and dimly lit hallways towards the audience chamber, suits of armor loomed over them from ornate pedestals around each corner, with visors shaped like skulls, leering at the uncomfortable Shepherds.

Robin found himself clutching Cordelia's hand tightly. This was too much like the dream he had. When Chrom had found him, nearly two years ago on the road, he had been awakened from a terrifying vision of battling a Grimleal sorcerer with Chrom. It was particularly odd, as in the vision, Robin had been watching from the perspective of a spectator. When Robin and Chrom emerged victorious, something had come over Robin, and the formerly loyal tactician struck down the prince himself. When Robin awoke, he had no memories save for that one bizarre, and impossible memory.

The sorcerer was dead, killed in the foiled assassination plot against Exalt Emmeryn. Chrom was still alive. But even though the layout of the castle was rather different from the one he and Chrom stalked through in that hazy dream, Robin couldn't help but feel the two locales, the castle they stood in now, and the one he had seen, had to be related.

He reached down and gripped the hilt of his sword instinctively, the cool leather covering the hilt resting reassuringly in his hand. But his treasured weapon offered him little comfort, as he suddenly remembered one more detail about the dream. In it, he had carried Eternity. The dream was simply too impossible, yet too perfect.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you." A familiar, sultry voice drew Robin away from his dark thoughts. Standing ahead of them was none other than the King Gangrel's consort, a witch who Robin had suspected of being Grimleal, who had played a decisive part in foiling the Shepherd's attempt to rescue Exalt Emmeryn from the Mad King's clutches.

"Aversa!" Chrom exclaimed, shocked.

"What can I say?" Aversa asked, shrugging teasingly. "It seems fate has designs for me yet."

"You serve the new king?" Chrom guessed uneasily. "King Validar?"

"I do. King Validar will see you now, and will accept your tactician and your knight as well," Aversa said, pointing towards Robin and Frederick. "You must be weary after your travels. King Validar offers his apologies for bringing you so far from Ylisse, Prince Chrom, and has prepared a lounge with refreshments for your friends." As Aversa spoke, the Grimleal servant turned into a short hallway that led to a dining hall, and gestured for the Shepherds to follow.

Chrom exchanged nervous glances with the others who had followed them. Finally, he nodded. "Alright then. Robin, Frederick, and I will go meet with Validar." Many of the Shepherds did not seem happy at the news, but given the tense situation, they obediently followed the other servant, as Aversa led the other three onwards.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Aversa," Chrom said, trying to ease his own doubts upon seeing the dangerous.

"You may thank King Validar in person soon," Aversa replied modestly. "I am but his servant."

"They say he worships Grima," Frederick remarked hesitantly.

"Why, yes," Aversa answered. "He is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often claims it was only his faith that carried him, and our people, through the hard times following the cruel era of King Gangrel. It was a difficult time, but he kept order where there might have been chaos."

They stepped into a large antechamber, where King Validar awaited. As they entered, the Plegian king turned to face them, with his intricately runed Grimleal robes sweeping around him gracefully. Chrom and Robin gasped upon seeing the face of the tall, dark-skinned man, with his familiar crimson eyes and thin goatee.

"Gods!" Chrom exclaimed, shocked. "It… it can't be…"

"An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia," the sorcerer introduced.

Robin had been stunned to silence. Standing before him was the very man from his dream who he and Chrom had battled, the very sorcerer who had attempted to assassinate Exalt Emmeryn. The very man who had been impaled upon Falchion, falling into his own dissipating magical rift as the spell died with its conjurer.

"The… the honor is mine, good king," Chrom stammered. "Is it possible we have met before?"

"Oh ho! I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty. And what an honor it is to finally meet you, Prince Chrom." King Validar replied, with a rather sinister smile. He turned to face Robin. "You must be Sir Robin, Ylisse's legendary, master tactician! The sparkle of wisdom in your eye shines brightly," King Validar said, bowing graciously.

"Are… are you certain we have not met before, milord?" Robin asked timidly. Frederick glanced at Chrom and Robin, confused by their reactions, and sensing that something was wrong.

"I'm afraid I have not had that honor," King Validar said, shaking his head regally. "But let us attend to the purpose of your visit. I know why you have come, Prince Chrom. The tale of Valmese aggression has spread far, and the Valmese Empire threatens all of our nations. Plegia will offer whatever support we may in quelling this threat."

Chrom blinked, surprised at the king's agreeable demeanor. "That is very kind of you, King Validar," Chrom said.

"Unfortunately," Aversa interrupted. "Plegia can offer no soldiers at this time."

"Indeed," King Validar admitted. "Plegia's army was ravaged and left in disarray after our last war. In an effort to assure our people of my intentions for a peaceful reign, we have adamantly refused to restore our military, save for a token force that serves only to protect the peace from outlaws. But Plegia's treasury remains vast even after the reconstruction efforts, and we would gladly fund you in your efforts to raise a suitable force and combat the Valmese threat."

"That is surprisingly generous," Frederick replied, speaking up for the first time.

"Indeed," Robin agreed. "But I'm afraid you misconstrue our intentions, King Validar. We seek to build a fleet of our own, to defend our collective nations while we make adequate preparations. Then, we will begin a campaign against Valm itself."

"The threat is too great for us to ignore," Chrom added. "If the Conqueror succeeds in uniting Valm, I'm afraid the collective resources of Ylisse, Ferox, and Plegia will not stand against them for long."

Validar smiled, unsurprised. "An audacious path. You truly do live up to your reputation, Sir Robin. Plegia has four warships on hand, and a pair of transports which we will willingly surrender to our shared cause. Of course, that will not likely suffice for your purposes. We will begin the construction of additional vessels at once, but any support Ylisse or Ferox may offer will certainly be welcome. I trust that our gold, labor, and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will," Chrom said, relieved that the negotiations had been settled so easily. "Thank you, King Validar."

"The honor is ours, Prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our nations once more," King Validar said with another smile. "I have one more introduction to make. Then, I suggest you rejoin your friends in the dining lounge and enjoy some refreshment before you return to the road."

Chrom nodded appreciatively, as Validar gestured towards an adjacent room. A man stepped into the room, smaller than Chrom, approximately the same height and build as Robin. He wore a hooded robe that was quite similar to the robes worn by the Grimleal, with the same color scheme, but different patterns. "This is the hierophant, the highest of the Grimleal order in Plegia. It is only with his support that I have ascended to the throne and maintained our peace."

The hooded man nodded briefly towards the Shepherds. "You are welcome in Plegia, Shepherds. Despite our differences, our purposes align." His voice seemed strangely familiar, calm and mellow, but with a hint of confidence and authority.

"Thank you," Frederick replied. "But I would ask you to lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."

The man straightened, the shadow of his hood no longer obscuring his mouth, which curved into a smile. "You are a long way from Ylisse, sir. But if you insist." He reached up slowly and pulled back his hood, as Frederick had requested, exposing his face. A revelation that proved more shocking than the sight of Aversa or Validar.

Robin found himself looking directly at his own face, as if he were staring into a mirror. "What!?" Robin cried out, falling back, shocked.

"By the gods… what manner of sorcery…" Chrom stuttered, similarly struggling for words.

The hierophant smiled calmly, an expression all three of the Shepherds knew well. "My name is Robin. Oh, and that was your name as well, wasn't it, tactician? What a strange coincidence." When the Shepherds didn't respond and simply remained silent, staring at him with their mouths agape, the hierophant spoke again. "Excuse me, for I must tend to my flock," he said kindly. "It was a pleasure to meet you today." With that, he stepped away.

"A strange coincidence indeed," King Validar said, with obviously feigned curiosity. "But a mystery for another day, I'm afraid. I must insist you take some rest before leaving – the highroads of Plegia are treacherous at this time of the year. We will send word to begin construction of our ships immediately, and send word to Ylisstol with the details."

"Of… of course. Thank you once more for your hospitality, King Validar," Chrom said quietly. "Ylisse and Ferox will assist with the construction of our fleet however we may."

* * *

><p>A servant led Chrom, Robin, and Frederick to rejoin with the other Shepherds in the dining lounge. There was a lavish table set with fresh fruits and various delicacies, but the room had been decorated much like the rest of the castle. The various murals dedicated to Grima the fell dragon, the sinisterly runed banners, and the dim lightning filled all the Shepherds with a sense of dread.<p>

None of the three spoke of the meeting in any great detail. Chrom confirmed that the meeting had gone well, and that the Plegians had pledged their support convincingly. But no one spoke of the strange resemblance between Validar and the assassin that had once entered Ylisstol, and certainly there were no words to describe the bizarre encounter with the hierophant. Anywhere else, the Shepherds, particularly Sumia and Cordelia, would have immediately noticed the added weight of confusion, but in this cold place, they only attributed the unusual behavior to the eerie Grimleal décor.

The Shepherds did their best to enjoy the offered hospitality, and set off after an hour, Chrom politely declining an invitation to spend the night. They had several hours of daylight left, and besides, it was quite apparent that none of the Shepherds were truly comfortable in the foreboding castle. Even Tharja, a dark mage accustomed to the shadowy imagery, seemed slightly tense, although she attempted to feign indifference.

The Plegian ferries brought them back to the mainland, and they managed to hike several miles east before finding a small valley, ringed by forests, where they set up their campsite. Away from Carrion Isle, the cloud of uneasiness seemed to drift away, and they talked and ate cheerfully by the campfire before dispersing to their tents, except for Robin, who had volunteered to take the first watch.

Cordelia had shot him a questioning look, having noticed that her husband didn't quite seem to be himself, but he shook his head, silently promising to explain later. Now, he wandered around the woods, but a short distance from the campsite, reflecting upon the bizarre encounter.

"Who was that man?" Robin muttered quietly. He stared absently at the Shepherd's camp, still thinking about the Grimleal hierophant they had encountered. "How could he look and sound just like me? It has to be a trick of some sort." He stood in silence for some time, trying to remember anything he might have ever read relating to doppelgangers or illusions, trying to find a reasonable explanation for it all.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Robin spun, startled, upon hearing the familiar drawl from behind him. Standing there was none other than King Validar.

"V-Validar? What are you doing here?" Robin asked. Then the impact of the Plegian sorcerer's words hit him. "Wait. Remember? Remember what?"

"Have you truly forgotten your purpose, dear boy?" Validar chided gently, mockingly. "You are destined for something far greater, you know. I can show you the truth. I can show you your fate."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I forge my own path, King Validar. Now, answer me – what are you doing, skulking around our camp in the middle of the night? It was only then that Robin realized Validar wasn't quite corporeal, almost like a ghost or image.

"My, my. Such arrogance. You would dare take such a tone with your own father?" Validar asked, his taunting grin growing gleefully sadistic, as Robin suddenly found it hard to breath. "No matter, my dear son. You will know your own fate soon enough. And fear not, for I am not truly here. I only wished to speak with you, my dearest child."

Suddenly, Validar's eyes narrowed. And then, he was gone, without another word, leaving Robin wondering if he had imagined the entire encounter.

"Robin? Are you alright, Robin?" Chrom asked, as he drew closer. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"It was King Validar," Robin said, his voice still trembling. "Or an image of him. He spoke to me." Robin took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady. "He said I was his son."

"His son?" Chrom asked, his eyes widening. "Then that hierophant… could he also be Validar's son? Are you twins, perhaps?"

"I don't know," Robin said, frowning. "You know I don't remember my past. For all I know, he could be lying. Or maybe I'm just hallucinating."

"No, I heard another voice," Chrom insisted. "I know you weren't just hearing things."

Robin shrugged uneasily. "So… if he's telling the truth, what does that make me, Chrom? Plegian? Grimleal?"

Chrom placed a hand gently on Robin's shoulder. "It doesn't matter who your father was, Robin. It doesn't even matter to me who you were before we found you. You're still you. You're the same Robin who fights by my side for the sake of my people, the same Robin who once saved my sister. The same Robin who took terrible risks and shouldered a burden greater than any man should ever have to bear, to help me try to save her again. You're a hero of the Second Plegian War, our hierarch, a legendary tactician, Cordelia's husband, and soon, you'll be a father as well. That's who you are, Robin."

"You know, it's hard to believe I've done even half of those things, sometimes," Robin said thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. Even if Validar is my father, it doesn't change the man I am, or the man I want to be. Thank you, Chrom."

"You're welcome," Chrom said with a grin. "Let's –"

But before Chrom could say any further, the soft sound of a bowstring being drawn back caught Robin's attention, and he dived forward, shoving Chrom to the ground. An arrow pierced through Robin's cloak as he tumbled past. "Archer!" Robin cried in warning, and he hit the ground with a roll, turning and drawing his tome.

A risen archer stood, and fired another arrow. The arrow shot through the air, and would have pierced Chrom's shoulder, had he not lifted his arm and brought his shield, the Fire Emblem, up in time to intercept the projectile. A blast of fire erupted from Robin's outstretched hand, and the risen fell to the ground, slowly burning away. Robin cursed his own foolishness in choosing that tome, though the move had been purely reflexive, and was relieved to see that the foliage had not caught the flames from his spell.

Glowing red eyes flashed all around them. "Risen!" Chrom cried out, racing towards the camp. Robin followed close behind, only stopping to switch a tome and toss a few wind spells into the woods.

The Shepherds, ever vigilant, came awake at once, but already, they could see dozens of risen, their eyes glowing from the surrounding woods. To Robin's surprise, the risen pursuing them had not followed into the camp, but were instead grouping up. "Chrom, this isn't right. The risen aren't just shambling towards us wildly, they're moving into formations," Robin observed. He surveyed the area around him, and realized they were completely surrounded, all of the traversable slopes blocked off by the surprisingly well organized risen.

"I've never seen risen behave like this before," Frederick said, sharing Robin's observations. "It's like they're being led into battle."

"They're still only risen," Chrom answered calmly. "We'll just have to outfight them."

* * *

><p>The Shepherds had armed themselves quickly. When Robin saw Cordelia standing ready, her lance in hand, he made to protest. But he changed his mind immediately, realizing there was no point – they were surrounded, and there was nowhere safe to hide. "Stay by my side," he instructed instead. "They've got archers all around us, so we'll have to meet them on the ground for now."<p>

There were four easily traversable slopes that were now being held by the risen formations. Thankfully, the slopes were sufficiently far that the risen archers were not within range. Robin noted that the bows the risen carried were of peculiar design, far longer than normal bows. The longbows would likely prove less accurate and require greater pull, but should have a longer effective range. "Chrom, Gregor, Frederick. The four of us will spread out, and keep the risen back when they advance," Robin ordered, indicating one of the formations. All four of the small groups began to approach. Briefly, Robin considered making a break for it, but he dismissed the idea almost instantly, realizing that with the archers standing all around them, likely only Cordelia, Sumia, and their passengers could escape. Possibly Frederick, if his armor kept him safe from the stinging arrows. "Sumia, you stay grounded for now – there's too many archers. Grab your javelins. You, Virion, Lissa, and Tharja can strike the approaching risen from afar, but watch the archers closely," Robin warned.

With that, Robin turned to face one of the approaching risen formations, a trio of undead swordsmen and an undead lancer. They were in the open now, and a bolt of lightning blasted away the lancer before they could reach Robin. Cordelia followed, obediently staying a few paces behind Robin, but once the three swordsmen closed in, she joined the fray, Passion's reach allowing her to easily deflect the shorter swords and strike at them from a relatively safe distance. The two fought side-by-side, taking down all three of the remaining risen in short order.

Upon the last of the three collapsing to dust, Robin turned to see his friends sorely pressed on all sides. Frederick was battling several risen at once, the armor he and his mount wore deflecting most of the risen attacks. At his urging, the stallion rushed back and forth, allowing Frederick to weave through the risen formation, landing vicious blows on the risen.

Gregor had met another advance, but unlike Frederick, was not wearing a heavy suit of armor. Though he was holding his own, he had suffered several minor wounds. Lissa and Tharja were sending waves of fire and dark magic over his shoulder, but Lissa's magic wasn't nearly as powerful as Robin's, and Tharja's aim was thrown off as she tried her best to avoid hitting Gregor. Dark spells were innately less predictable and thus harder to aim than conventional elemental magic, so many of Tharja's spells failed to connect.

Sumia had tried to follow Chrom into the fight after throwing her javelins, but unlike Cordelia, Sumia wasn't particularly experienced in hand-to-hand combat without her Pegasus, and was struggling. Chrom himself was surrounded, and to Robin's surprise, a second force of risen advanced towards the prince. Virion was firing his bow relentlessly, but the risen were resilient, one of them continuing his assault with seven arrows embedded in its cursed flesh.

Robin was about to turn and rush to Chrom's side, when a flock of crows suddenly appeared. The crows engulfed the risen Chrom and Sumia were fighting, and the two of them fell back, crying out in alarm. The crows then started flying in circles around the risen, a cyclone of dark feathers in their wake. As several of the Shepherds watched, transfixed by the unnatural phenomenon, the crows scattered, flames erupting in their wake. The black feathers had been replaced by a devastating flaming twister, instantly reducing the group of risen to ash.

The flames died away, revealing a young man standing over the piles of ash. His hair was silver, gleaming in the moonlight, and parted neatly. He wore unusual, purple robes and a long black cape. Perched upon his left hand was one of the crows from before, and in his left he held a tome with a red cloth cover. His eyes were narrowed, and a wide smile stretched across his face. Somehow, he maintained that expression as he spoke to Chrom.

"Caw, caw!" the man called out cheerfully. "Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost _caw_s?" Seemingly unaware of the battle raging around him, he giggled loudly at his own joke. Meanwhile, the crows that had dispersed returned, swarming Chrom instead.

"Gods!" Chrom swore, trying to swat away the pesky birds. "I can't see anything through these damned birds!"

"Chrom!" Sumia called, trying to pull Chrom away from the cloud of black feathers. Suddenly, the silver-haired man snapped his fingers, and the crows seemed to vanish entirely, the remaining feathers falling to the ground.

"What's wrong? _Caw_-strophobic?" the man asked with another childish laugh. "Oh, I slay me!"

"Not if these risen do it first," Chrom barked angrily. "This is no time for japes! Just who are you, anyways?"

"Just an interested passerby," the silver-haired man answered. "Henry is what most people call me. I'd wish you luck killing these monsters, but… they're _already dead_!" he shouted happily.

"We are well aware," Robin remarked dryly, as he neared them and carefully placed a bolt of lightning right between the eyes of one of the risen attacking Frederick. "Virion, give Gregor a hand," the tactician ordered, when he noticed Virion's attention had been captivated by the eccentric newcomer. Chrom made to return to his post upon seeing another group of risen advancing from that direction.

"The ravens wanted me to give you a message!" Henry said suddenly. Although he sounded serious, his unflappable smile remained. Robin and Chrom turned, hoping for some useful information. "They say you're trapped," he added cheerfully.

"We know, damn it!" Chrom bellowed angrily. Ignoring the nuisance, Chrom lifted Falchion and charged the approaching risen. Only, a jet of crackling, aphotic energy blazed forth, cutting past the prince. The bolt struck the leading risen, the force of the impact lifting its victim into the air. The risen fell back to the ground in pieces, scattered around the remainder of its group. Chrom stumbled back, horrified by the spell's brutal efficiency.

"Wait up! I want to join your _caw_s!" the smiling mage said cheerfully. "I know magic! What do you say?" Before Chrom could answer, he had fired off another black bolt, and then a third. The second had veered off to the side, striking the ground harmlessly, but the third shredded another of the approaching risen.

"Fine," Robin said, rushing to Henry's side. "Chrom, you stay clear," Robin ordered, and the prince backed away. Henry and Robin together continued the barrage of magic, laying waste to the risen who dared approach from that direction, as Chrom rushed to Gregor's side. Before long, the tide of the battle had turned, leaving only a few stragglers and the archers that surrounded the camp.

Robin then signaled for Frederick to charge, and Frederick did so, his armor deflecting the arrows as he began cutting down the risen that had surrounded the valley. The risen, realizing that the Shepherds had broken through their perimeter, began advancing. After instructing Virion and Chrom to keep the other Shepherds retreating from the approaching archers, Robin and Cordelia lifted up into the sky aboard Catria.

From there, Robin watched the enemy formations carefully, finding isolated targets that could be safely approached. Sumia, seeing his intent, joined them in the air shortly after, and the two Pegasus knights wove in and out of the woods repeatedly, carefully eliminating their foes one at a time.

Robin's gaze swept the battle field, searching for any remaining foes. The battle appeared to be mostly won now, the Shepherds slightly spread out, hunting the stragglers. A sudden movement caught Robin's eye. As another risen emerged from behind a bush, bearing a long silver dirk and charging straight towards Chrom, Robin cried out a warning, but he was far too late.

"Father, no!" A second figure darted from behind a tree, near Chrom, leaping forward. Chrom gave a startled cry as his savior intercepted the risen assassin, lopping off the creature's arm with her own sword, which then plunged through the undead monster's chest.

"Seize… emblem…" the risen moaned, as it crumpled to the ground, the first words Chrom had ever heard from one of the abominations. "Seize…"

Marth sheathed her blade, and turned to Chrom. "Thank the gods," she said, breathing heavily. "You're safe."

Chrom looked at the woman in confusion. Her appearance hadn't changed much from the last time he saw her, nearly two years ago. She had not replaced her mask, and her raven-blue hair still draped around her shoulders. She wore the same dark blue tunic and leggings, a thin cape blowing softly in the wind behind her. "Did… did you call me father?" Chrom asked, astonished.

"Did I?" the woman replied uneasily, as the other Shepherds arrived at Chrom's side. Most of them looked as surprised as Chrom to see Marth again. "Umm… perhaps we might speak privately?" she requested nervously.

"Perhaps we should, yes," Chrom agreed, still eyeing the girl curiously, as he gestured for the others to give them some space. The two of them walked a short distance away.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know where to begin," the woman admitted, once they were out of earshot of the other Shepherds. The Shepherds were watching them curiously, but from a respectful distance.<p>

"You could start with your name," Chrom suggested. "I'm guessing your name isn't really Marth."

The woman seemed lost for words for a moment. Finally, she drew closer, until she was in arm's reach, her gaze meeting Chrom's eyes. "Here. Look closely," she whispered.

For a moment, Chrom was completely at loss. He started to ask another question, but his words died in his throat as he noticed an unusual marking in the woman's left eye. The same mark he carried on his shoulder, the same mark that had appeared faintly on his older sister's forehead.

The same mark his infant daughter had in her left eye.

"L-Lucina?" Chrom stammered, more confused than ever. "But… but how?"

Upon hearing her name, Lucina burst into tears. She stepped forward and embraced her father tightly, murmuring incoherently, unable to form any words. Chrom, upon seeing the emotional outburst, returned her embrace, holding the woman who could only be his daughter tightly, even whilst more questions flooded his mind.

"Better?" Chrom asked softly, when Lucina finally stepped away, a few final tears streaming down her face. She nodded. But before either of them could speak again, Robin's voice reminded them of their audience.

"Umm… Chrom?" Robin interrupted hesitantly. Chrom turned to see the other Shepherds watching in confusion, and a horrified expression on Sumia's face.

"Sumia, wait!" Chrom said frantically. "It's not what you think!" When his wife's expression remained frozen, Chrom turned back to face Lucina. "We have to tell her, Lucina," he insisted. Lucina nervously nodded, as Sumia's expression became one of confusion.

"Lucina?" Sumia gasped. "But that's…"

Chrom gently led Lucina over to stand before her mother. "Sumia, this is going to be something of a shock. This is our daughter, Lucina."

"What?" Sumia asked, not quite understanding. Her daughter was less than three months old.

"It's true, Sumia," Lucina said, stepping closer. "Here – look into my eyes." Sumia did as she was asked, and saw the same thing that Chrom had seen – the brand of the exalt, shining in Lucina's left eye.

"Your eye! It has the brand!" Sumia squeaked. The other Shepherds looked more confused than ever.

"Do you see now?" Chrom asked with a smile.

"No, Chrom, I do _not_ see!" Sumia said, rounding on him angrily. "This doesn't make any sense!" Suddenly, she spun back to face Lucina, horrorstruck. "Wait! Is my Lucina alright? What did you do to her?"

Chrom turned to Lucina as well, having the same questions himself. The other Shepherds also turned to Lucina, fixated upon the unfolding drama.

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe," Lucina reassured. "I am her from another time. An alternate existence," she tried to explain.

"The future?" Chrom guessed, remembering the prophecies Lucina had made before.

"Yes," Lucina affirmed. "Nearly two decades from now. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn."

"Why?" Robin demanded, suddenly terrified. "What happens in the future? Why are you here?"

"The fell dragon, Grima, was resurrected. He swept across our world, leaving naught but ruin and death in his wake. Those who tried to stand against him were utterly destroyed," Lucina explained, trying to keep her voice steady, although it was clear she was fighting back tears.

"Our whole company?" Frederick asked uneasily. "All of us? Dead?"

"Even Chrom?" Robin asked, horrified.

"Yes," Lucina admitted. "My… my father was among the first to fall. The stolen Fire Emblem played a part in restoring Grima to our world. He led the Shepherds to try to reclaim the Emblem and prevent the awakening, but he never returned. When those who survived returned with his sword, they told me that he had been murdered, betrayed by someone dear to him. They set off to challenge the fell dragon, but none ever returned."

"This shield… the Fire Emblem… this is the root of all this?" Chrom said, aghast, looking at the ornate relic he still carried.

"The Fire Emblem holds the strength to call to both Naga, the divine dragon, and her nemesis, Grima, the fell dragon," Lucina corrected. "With it, the Grimleal restored their deity to our world. A few of us escaped the fell dragon's wrath, at first. We tried to reclaim the Fire Emblem, so that I might awaken Falchion's divine strength myself, but Grima himself interceded, and we could not defeat him. When all was lost, Naga herself came to us. Without the Fire Emblem, we had not the strength to face Grima, so she sent us away, to another time where perhaps we could stand a chance."

"To here?" Chrom asked. "Wait, we?"

"I did not come alone," Lucina admitted. "But the ritual was not perfect, and so we became separated."

The Shepherds stared at the young woman, unsure of how to receive these terrible revelations. Finally, Chrom spoke. "It's a tale that beggars belief, yet the truth of it stands before us," he said. "She bears the brand of the exalt. She carries Falchion, my same sword, and the sword of the first exalt that was used to defeat Grima long ago."

"Your blade and mine are one, father," Lucina replied. "It was… it was all that I had left of you."

"I believe you," Chrom reassured, and Lucina looked as if a great weight had been lifted from her mind.

"So do I!" Lissa cried enthusiastically. "Heck, we saw her come from the future remember? That night in the woods?"

"Thank you, Aunt Lissa," Lucina said, turning to her aunt with a smile.

"Are you really my daughter?" Sumia asked nervously, in a small voice, speaking up for the first time since her earlier outburst.

"I swear on my life," Lucina replied quietly.

"You grow up… umm… grew up, to be so strong. So beautiful," Sumia said softly.

"Thank you, Sumia," Lucina said, smiling.

"You don't want to call me mother?" Sumia asked, seeming a little upset.

"I thought you would mind," Lucina admitted.

"Of course not, Lucina! I love you more than anything in the world," Sumia promised. Tears of joy sprang to Lucina's eyes once more as the girl rushed forward to embrace her mother.

"Oh, mother," Lucina whispered, as she felt her mother's touch for the first time in years. "I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

No trace of uncertainty remained in Sumia's expression, as she held her daughter tightly. "We couldn't be more proud of you, Lucina."


	6. Chapter 4: Cataclysm on the High Seas

**Chapter 4: Cataclysm on the High Seas**

Robin took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the fresh sea air. He had discovered rather early in the voyage that he liked being at sea. Up here, in the crow's nest, alone except for his wife, it felt like he could leave his fears and doubts behind, if only for a brief moment.

A year ago, Chrom's daughter had revealed her identity to them, and together, they had safely returned to Ylisstol. Though he and Chrom suspected that King Validar had been involved in the risen attack, they had little evidence of it, and King Validar proved true to his promises. A Plegian messenger came, requesting additional laborers to help gather the materials for a fleet. Ferox and Ylisse both answered the call, and by the end of the year, their fleet was even larger than the one that had attempted to invade Ferox.

Sixteen mighty Plegian warships sailed, side by side, cutting through the open sea. Four dozen small caravels, each bearing a single mast, followed in their wake. They were flanked by a score of schooners, each bearing two masts, the front one slightly smaller. Some, of course, had been captured from the Valmese. The rest had been built by the Plegians, borrowing the Valmese design.

It was an impressive fleet, and laden with Feroxi and Ylissean soldiers. But most of the ships were at less than half capacity. The warships could hold nearly four hundred soldiers each, but carried less than two hundred. All in all, the Feroxi and Ylissean armies combined numbered less than five thousand. They had rallied an impressive force during the year, as well as preparing the supplies needed for this long journey, but compared to the Conqueror's reputed army of over a million, their army still seemed grossly insufficient.

Nevertheless, they set sail at the dawn of spring. Their spies had returned, confirming that the Conqueror retained a firm grasp on his holdings. Though the resistance still sought to destabilize the Valmese Empire, most of their armies had been crushed on the open battlefield. Worse still, upon the return of his defeated warships, the Conqueror had reinforced the fleet, preparing for an even larger invasion. Rumors indicated he was desperate to claim the Fire Emblem for himself.

When Chrom learned of that, the decision had been made immediately. It had confirmed their worst fears. Lucina's tale had verified the legends relating to the power of the Fire Emblem, and everyone who had heard the grim prophecy knew now that the Fire Emblem could not fall into a man as cruel and power-hungry as the Conqueror. Reluctantly, Chrom had called for war, and the Shepherds had answered.

Robin turned, resting his gaze on his beautiful wife who had fallen asleep by his side, and thinking of the day they had left.

* * *

><p><em>~ Five weeks ago, in Ylisstol ~<em>

"I'm sorry," Robin said, trying his best to hold back his tears. He knew that his daughter, his beautiful Severa, would likely never remember the moment, but if by some miracle, she retained even the faintest memory of him, he wanted her last memory of him before they left to be a happy one. He stroked her cheek gently, the four-month old girl gurgling happily. The girl had inherited his platinum-blond hair and her mother's amber brown eyes. "I'll come home," he promised. "One day, I'll return, and the world will be a safe and peaceful place. I promise." Robin glanced up, looking around the room one last time, trying to engrave it in his memory. He smiled briefly as he spotted a beautiful javelin hanging on a wall, decorated artistically with pale blue and pink seashells. It was the only memento Cordelia had preserved from their honeymoon to Anna's beach resort.

The sound of the door opening alerted him to Cordelia's return. She had recovered admirably after giving birth to their daughter the previous autumn, training intensely so that if their worst fears came to past, she could stand by his side on the battlefield once more. Still, she was even more distraught than Robin at the thought of leaving little Severa behind.

"You don't have to go," Robin said gently. "Stay with Severa. Look after her."

Cordelia shook her head adamantly. "Robin… I can't stay here anymore than you can." It was true. Chrom had made it perfectly clear that he would sooner have his friends remain in Ylisstol. In fact, he had implored them to stay.

But Lucina had returned to the castle with them, and her story was known to all the Shepherds now, though she kept a low profile. Every Shepherd knew the dire consequences should this mission fail, should the Fire Emblem fall into the wrong hands. The only Shepherd who had consented to remain in Ylisstol, and only at the urging of Chrom, her father, and her husband, was Maribelle. She had become pregnant herself, and was in no shape to participate in battle, or even make the voyage to Valm. Every other Shepherd, even Olivia, insisted upon going.

Cordelia carefully lifted Severa from her wooden crib and soft bedding, and kissed the girl gently.

"Ma!" the little girl said happily, and Cordelia's eyes became misty. "Da!" Severa added enthusiastically. Cordelia clutched the girl tightly, briefly wondering how she could possibly set her down again, knowing that she might not see her daughter again for many, many months.

"That's right, Severa," Cordelia finally said, her voice shaky. "We're both here. And we'll go away for a while, because we have to, to keep you safe. But we'll come home to you. Both of us. I'll bring your daddy home, and then we'll all live together in a quiet, peaceful place, and watch you grow up to be the smartest and most beautiful young woman Ylisse has ever seen," she promised.

Robin watched as Cordelia gently kissed their daughter again before setting her back down with a wistful look in her eyes, a sense of longing in his own heart. "One last chance," Robin offered, but again, Cordelia shook her head. He walked over and held her hand firmly in his own, and together, with one last look at their daughter, they left the room.

Lissa and her new husband, Frederick, were waiting for them outside their room, and together, they made their way to the castle gates in silence where the rest of the Shepherds awaited them, ready to march.

* * *

><p>It had taken two weeks for the army to march to Plegia's western shores and board the stalwart vessels. Now, their month-long voyage was nearly at its end. They had been blessed with clear weather throughout most of the voyage. They had plenty of provisions, and their armies stayed healthy and strong. But despite this, the feeling of dread, the fear that they were sailing across the sea to their collective doom, hung over them like a dark cloud.<p>

And so Robin retreated up here, to the crow's nest. Posting scouts on each ship had proved unnecessary, as Ylissean Pegasus riders roamed around the ships around the clock. But up here, the Pegasus riders were as small as birds in the distance, and the Ylissean ships drifted lazily through the calm waters, that stretched for miles and miles around them. Only such perfect serenity could mask his own trepidation.

The first week of the voyage had been the busiest. Although the Feroxi and the Ylisseans had prepared as best they could for this journey, it still took some time to find their sea legs. But, with war looming on the horizon, Robin had spent most of the first week below deck, drawing plans for the battles to come. Of course, they had to prepare for a possible encounter at sea. In fact, an encounter at sea would prove advantageous, since the famed Valmese cavalry would prove less effective fighting aboard sea vessels. Robin spent several evenings buried in books describing naval warfare, in an effort to understand the essentials of positioning and how best to utilize the weaponry they had brought aboard. Many of the ships were armed with ballistae and catapults, and carried soldiers trained to use the siege weapons.

Then came the more challenging task. He had to make what preparations he could for the campaign following a successful landing. Without accurate information about the size and positioning of the armies under the command of the Conqueror, it was hard to determine how best to proceed. Finally, based upon Virion and Cherche's extensive knowledge of a few of the regions, and several old texts describing the geography, Robin settled for a map indicating the key points of contention.

"The key to this campaign will rest in maintaining adequate supply lines," Robin had explained. "Our own armies will need to re-supply not long after arrival. If the Conqueror's army is anywhere near as vast as our reports indicate, they, too, may be struggling with supplies. Their cavalry only compounds the issue, as their mounts must also be taken care of." Robin briefly remembered reading the ship manifests and being shocked at the amount of food Minerva, Cherche's mount and the only wyvern accompanying them, truly needed. Working from that assumption, they outlined the most fertile regions, and the richest mines.

Another map portrayed the extent of the Conqueror's control over Valm. The map supported Robin's argument, as the Conqueror's path of expansion displayed a clear pattern. The Valmese Empire had always sought to secure their supply lines, before expanding outwards from the protected resources. It was a rather haphazard map, punctuated by locales with heavy resistance sympathizers that were reputed to have done their best to sabotage the Valmese Empire's armies.

Unfortunately, that was where the planning ended. Without knowing which sympathizers would be willing to commit their resources to a foreign invasion, and without a better grasp of how the Valmese military was positioned, it would be pointless to plan further. And so the past two weeks were quiet, with Robin desperately trying to put his own fears to rest.

So now Robin sat quietly in the crow's nest, trying not to think about Severa, trying not to wonder if he'd ever see her again. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Cordelia stir.

"She's alright," Cordelia assured, guessing the direction of her husband's thoughts, for her own thoughts went out to their daughter, too.

"I know," Robin agreed, nodding absently. "We'll land in a week, and we'll take apart this Valmese Empire. Then the Valmese people can go on living in peace and we can return to our own lives," he stated, hoping desperately that future events would prove him correct.

* * *

><p>At the stern of the ship, Chrom and Sumia were sharing similar feelings and harboring similar doubts. It had been rather surreal to watch Lucina tend to her own younger self, during the short months they had before this voyage. It had been particularly heart-wrenching to hear Lucina's whispered promises to the baby, swearing that she would never allow baby Lucina to suffer the same way she had.<p>

"Good morning, father. Good morning, mother," Lucina said quietly, approaching her parents at the stern. At her insistence, they had done their best to keep her identity secret. As a result, Chrom and Sumia were riding aboard one of the schooners, accompanied only by the Shepherds and the two Feroxi khans. Robin had initially protested the arrangement, fearing for the worst. He only consented when Chrom reminded him that they weren't expecting any trouble, and that if any of their leaders were lost this early in the campaign, the war would essentially be lost before they even reached Valm.

"Good morning, Lucina," Sumia replied. During their time in Ylisstol, she and Lucina had grown incredibly close. For Sumia, it was an opportunity to create countless happy memories with her own daughter, both the baby and the grown woman who had miraculously entered their lives. For Lucina, it was like having her mother back again, in a time of peace, if only temporary.

"Good morning," Chrom said as well. He had spent much time with his daughter as well. He had been more focused on the war ahead, training nearly every day. Lucina had asked to join him in the training yard, and the two often sparred. His daughter's style mimicked his quite closely, as he had realized back during their duel in Arena Ferox years ago. "The Pegasus riders should be reporting in soon."

"The report will likely be the same as before," Sumia remarked. Ever since they left Plegia, the reports had always been the same – nothing but empty water for miles and miles.

"We must remain vigilant," Chrom insisted. Their fleet was not taking the shortest route towards Valm. Robin, remembering that the last Valmese fleet had set off towards Ferox, had chosen their path with care, selecting a course that would intercept another fleet if the Conqueror chose to dispatch the fleet now. Otherwise, even if their campaign was successful, they could return to find the Valmese Empire in full control of their homeland. "Lucina… there is something I've been meaning to ask you. After you helped us prevent Emm's assassination, why didn't you stay with us? We could've spent years together."

"I thought about it," Lucina admitted. "But I felt I had no other choice. Naga warned us that we could not risk altering history any more than necessary, as our interference could have unexpected consequences. I sought only to divert the events that directly led to Grima's return. Saving Aunt Emmeryn and protecting the Fire Emblem. Protecting you, father."

"What about the assassins in the courtyard?" Chrom asked curiously, remembering that Lucina had saved him that night, before directing them to Emmeryn's side.

"The stories say you were gravely wounded. Robin managed to save your life, but your wounds were severe. Before you could recover, King Gangrel seized Ylisstol, forcing you to flee to Ferox. It took many months to reclaim Ylisstol. I… I was actually born during the Second Plegian War," Lucina explained.

"Well, it sounds like you've already made a pretty big difference. That means we can probably change the rest of our fate too. We can keep Grima from ever returning, right?" Sumia asked kindly.

"Maybe," Lucina said, seeming unconvinced. "But Naga also warned us that the river of time always favors its original course. Take the exalt's death. I prevented it once, but in the end, she was still killed. I only changed where and when it happened."

"You did what you could," Chrom reassured. "We all have our moments of doubt, but we must move past them and look to the road ahead of us."

"Speaking of the road ahead," Lucina said, gesturing towards the sky. The Pegasus riders had returned. "I'll go call Robin," Lucina offered, and she set off, climbing the ladder up to the crow's nest.

* * *

><p>Robin arrived soon after, Cordelia and Lucina right behind him, the three of them expecting another routine report. But to their surprise, Chrom wore a rather grim expression.<p>

"The Valmese launched their fleet. Our courses will cross within a few hours," Chrom explained quickly. "Twenty warships and eighty schooners, packed from bow to stern with soldiers and horses. We're outnumbered vastly, but neither can we just adjust our course to evade them, for they will only continue on towards Ferox."

"Cordelia, could you please fetch Basilio and Flavia?" Robin asked. His wife nodded and rushed to comply, as Robin began questioning the two Pegasus riders about the enemy fleet. By the time Cordelia returned with the two khans in tow, Robin's expression was as grim as Chrom's.

When Robin finished explaining, Basilio and Flavia looked to the horizon in despair, expecting to see their insurmountable foe approaching any minute. "If we try to fight them head-on, we'll be slaughtered," Flavia said quietly, an unusual tone for the bold and confident woman.

"They outnumber us too badly for us to try to board them. What if we tried attacking them with those damn bows we're lugging around?" Basilio suggested, gesturing at one of the ballistae mounted on a nearby warship.

"It won't work. They have their own ballistae and catapults. Their crews are more experienced than ours, and their fleet is still larger," Robin said. "But maybe there's another way," Robin added thoughtfully, eyeing a barrel of lantern oil and remembering his duel with King Gangrel.

Chrom followed Robin's gaze, then gave a shout of victory. "Robin, we have plenty of oil. We can use the catapults to try to set their ships ablaze!"

"We only have two catapults," Robin reminded gently. "And it would be little different from firing our flaming pitch at them. We could cause some damage, but it would be far from sufficient."

"If we can board, we could just throw as much oil aboard as possible," Flavia suggested. "Coat the entire deck in oil then set it aflame."

"And roast us all alive," Basilio countered loudly. "You think they're just going to stand by and let you pour oil all over them? We'll have oil spilled all over our own ship, damn it, and wouldn't that be a pretty sight? Both our fleets going up in flames together!"

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?" Flavia barked angrily.

"No," Basilio admitted. "But there's got to be a better way, that doesn't involve setting our own ships ablaze."

"Unless we want our ships caught in the flames…" Robin mused quietly. Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"Why in the gods' names would we ever want to set our own ships aflame?" Basilio demanded, convinced the tactician had finally gone insane. But Robin didn't answer, and had instead turned his gaze to their fleet, still sailing calmly.

"I know that look," Cordelia teased. "What are you thinking, Robin?"

"I have an idea," Robin admitted. "But for my plan to work, we will need to disrupt their chain of command. We will have to throw them into chaos, so they can't respond appropriately. Are their flagships marked?" Robin asked, turning to the Pegasus riders.

"Yes," the rider confirmed. "One of the warships is larger than the others. Like the other ships it bears the flag of the Valmese Empire, but there are additional banners on their flagship, which we could spot from hundreds of feet away."

"So they did not set out expecting an attack at sea, else they would never have their commander so obviously exposed," Robin concluded. "That's good. Even if they spotted our Pegasus riders, they will not have the time to prepare a proper defense."

"The flagship isn't completely exposed, Sir Robin," one of the scouts corrected. "Their fleet is concentrated more tightly than ours, and the flagship is flanked by two more of their warships. The other warships are lagging a little bit behind, but their schooners are crowded around the warships.

To the scouts' surprise, Robin responded with a devious smile. "Good." He turned to Chrom.

"Chrom, we will need our best strike force aboard one of the warships. We're going to board their commander's ship, and decapitate their army," Robin explained. "But the force has to be small, able to escape aboard a single schooner, as they're far faster."

"Understood. I will lead the Shepherds personally," Chrom insisted, and Robin nodded – it was exactly what he expected.

"It sounds like you mean to abandon the warship," Basilio remarked uneasily. "You forget just how much gold and time it takes to build one of these."

"I forget nothing," Robin assured. Then he stopped, his own absurd words sinking in. "Well, except for everything before I met Chrom," he added, and everyone laughed, Robin's calm and confident demeanor bringing them all a measure of relief. "But I do have a plan, Khan Basilio."

"You know, so much has changed since we found you that day, Robin," Chrom mused. "I never would have guessed that the man I found lying in the open field would one day determine the fate of an army, let alone one assembled through the collective efforts of Plegia, Feroxi, and Ylisse. The hopes of all of our people rest in your hands now. Destiny has a strange way."

"Not destiny," Robin said firmly. "We're not just actors in a play, following a script. That would imply our grim fate is sealed. But we already know that isn't true, that we can change our course if we desire," he added, glancing at Lucina, who shrugged.

"We walk our own path," Robin insisted. "Lucina has changed it already, in coming here." When Lucina looked uncertain at that proclamation, he pressed on. "Our own choices brought us here, for better or for worse. And it's those same choices that will guide us forward, not some 'destiny'."

"Something brought us together," Chrom reminded. "Something guided each Shepherd from the different lives we once led, to stand here, side-by-side."

"No," Robin corrected. "You brought us together. You and the other Shepherds. And we stand together, not because of destiny, but because we chose to forge the bonds between us. Think about all of us who've joined the Shepherds. Those who lost their friends and family. Those of us who came from a darker road. The bonds that we chose to forge are what holds our courses together, even if we cannot see them, like unbreakable chains."

The others stayed silent for a moment, pondering his words. Finally, Robin shrugged, his attention returning to the matter at hand. "Enough philosophy for today, there are still details to be discussed."

"Fair enough," Chrom conceded with a shrug. "But, before we do. Robin, if we are truly bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you."

* * *

><p>The two fleets came within sight of each other soon enough. The Pegasus riders immediately confirmed that the Valmese fleet was maintaining the same formation, and the flagship was blatantly visible, flanked between two other warships, as the riders had noted before.<p>

As planned, the warship that now carried the Shepherds sailed straight towards the flagship, quickly enough that the ships could not turn and put their ballistae to use against their hull. Meanwhile, the other warships began closing in, all in their planned formations. There would be no attempt to board from the rest of them, but they would try to draw fire perpendicular to the ship bearing Chrom and the Shepherds.

"Idiots," Admiral Ignatius proclaimed confidently. Although the previous invasion had failed, he had remained aboard the warships as his subordinates perished. He survived and salvaged most of the force, returning them to Valm intact. This fleet was far stronger than the last, and would not be attempting to split up – they had planned to cut straight to the heart of Ferox, in one concentrated blow. In light of his experience with naval combat, Ignatius had been promoted, and was now the supreme commander of the Valmese naval forces. "A single ship against the three of ours? Bah! The sharks will feast soon enough, even if we can't put our ballistae to use!" With that, he ordered his men into defensive positions to prepare for a boarding attempt.

The approaching Shepherds did not disappoint him. Heavy planks fell across the rails, and the Shepherds charged immediately, lashing at all three of the warships simultaneously. Frederick led one team aboard one of the warships, while Virion directed a second team in boarding the other. Chrom himself led the charge against the flagship, accompanied by Lucina, Robin, and Cordelia. Catria awaited on the deck of the ship, waiting for Cordelia's signal, while Sumia and Cherche soared overhead, awaiting Robin's. Ricken, Tharja, Henry, and Lissa opened fire immediately, all of them armed with fire magic, careful not to hit the numerous barrels of oil scattered around their own deck.

"Is this a suicide mission?" Ignatius wondered aloud. The force attacking them was outnumbered at least sixty to one. "Try to disengage," he instructed one of his lieutenants. The barrels of oil aboard the Shepherd's warship made him rather uneasy. Then, he caught a few glimpses of the battle below, which only shook his confidence further.

Nowi had charged aboard one of the ships as part of Virion's team, with several Shepherd's straight behind her. It had the effect Virion had desired – one moment, the Valmese were utterly confused by the sight of a little girl charging into battle, unarmed except for a small stone she clasped tightly in her hand. The next, a dragon with iridescent green scales had emerged, unleashing a devastating torrent of ice crystals that blasted away several soldiers simultaneously, causing full scale panic to erupt.

On the other warship, the Ylissean cavalry was proving every bit as well-trained and effective as the Valmese, forcing the soldiers back. They were carefully working around the magical flames that were slowly spreading. It appeared to be a rather reckless move, since before long, the flames would spread to the planks, leaving the boarding parties trapped, and setting their own ship ablaze.

The Valmese fliers took to the air aboard their Pegasi and wyverns, but were unsure of how to proceed, and awaited Admiral Ignatius's signal. As Ignatius began to order an attack on the Plegian warship, he suddenly realized something – the Shepherds were already retreating! Suddenly, he realized the true target – the Shepherds had targeted the ballistae, killing the marksmen who operated them, or setting the ballistae aflame with fire magic.

"Stop!" the admiral cried out, as his lieutenants began issuing the orders to pull their own ship away from the fracas. "They've disabled our ballistae, and we can't fight them ship-to-ship. Board and kill them!" he ordered. But again, he had misread his foes.

Sumia swept through the sky, Chrom riding behind her, flying straight towards Admiral Ignatius and his two guards. The ballistae no longer posed a threat to her Pegasus, and Cherche flew beside her, Virion riding behind her. Between the wyvern, the archer, and the formidable rider, none of the Valmese fliers could intercept them. Cordelia and Robin, now aboard Catria, followed close behind.

Even as the Valmese soldiers from the flagship boarded the Shepherd's vessel, the Shepherds had retreated aboard the smaller schooner that tailed it, after setting the lumbering bulwark adrift. The Plegian warship crashed straight into the Valmese flagship, throwing most of the soldiers from their feet. Chrom dropped down from behind Sumia, Falchion drawn.

"Arrogant pup!" Ignatius barked, as he spotted the challenger. "The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!" The admiral drew his decorated war-axe and charged, but was intercepted by a precisely-aimed bolt of lightning. Blinded and disoriented, the admiral could not possibly react as Chrom attacked, Falchion finding a seam in his heavy armor.

"It's finished!" Chrom cried, and he hopped aboard Caeda, who Sumia immediately turned and led away from the field. Down below, many of the barrels of oil had been knocked over and broken, and oil was spilling across the deck of the Plegian warship. Some of the oil dripped off the deck, while some of it caught aflame when it came in contact with the burning flagship. Cherche followed close behind Sumia, with Virion firing a single flaming arrow towards the intact barrels still present on the ship the Shepherds had vacated.

The Shepherds' warship became a massive flaming projectile that quickly entangled itself further with the defeated flagship, and soon even the oceans around the three Valmese warships were covered in flickering flames as oil spilled from the deck. Robin directed Cordelia carefully through the smoke, and the two began hunting down the isolated Valmese fliers through the clouds of smoke. They couldn't allow the fliers to pass messages between the remaining ships – complete discord was their objective.

Basilio and Flavia had performed admirably for generals who had never fought a battle at sea before, against veteran foes. They had sustained minimal losses, although many of their ships had been damaged. Most importantly, they had distracted the ballistae aboard the other warships, and now, upon seeing the flagship go up in flames, they put the second part of their plan into motion. Several ships that had already been emptied of soldiers and supplies, and were now bearing nothing but oil, were sent careening into the Valmese fleet, the crews lighting the oil aflame as they retreated.

The Valmese fleet fell into complete disarray as the flaming vessels rammed into them, the prows entangling, the hungry flames sweeping across the wooden decks. The panicked captains tried to pull away, but in their state of confusion, they only rammed into one another, propagating the wildfire further. Valmese Pegasus knights were dispatched in an effort to restore some semblance of coordination, but most were brought down by devastating wind magic fired by some unseen foe amidst the plumes of smoke.

Several minutes later, Robin directed Cordelia to retreat. By then the cataclysm was complete. Nine out of every ten Valmese ships were in flames. The oil that had spilled overboard coated the surface of the sea in fire as well, and the remaining Valmese ships were desperately trying to escape the hungry reach of the vicious blaze.

None of the Shepherds, even the tactician who had orchestrated this plan, had ever expected to the see the seas themselves burning. It was a haunting sight, beautiful and horrifying at the same time, that none of them would ever forget.

* * *

><p>"You have to take care of yourself better!" Lissa fumed, as she prodded a particularly deep puncture on Frederick's shoulder with her staff. She jabbed the magical implement a little bit harder than necessary, and Frederick winced in pain, but offered no complaints.<p>

"I apologize, milady. I thought my armor would have deflected the arrow, but it found a seam below my pauldron," Frederick admitted.

Lissa sighed deeply. "I hate this," she said sadly. "I know it's not your fault. You don't have to apologize. Also, you promised you'd start calling me Lissa, remember?"

"Yes, milady," Frederick said, with a hint of a smile.

Lissa glared at him, but the stoic knight's rare attempt at levity went unrewarded. Her expression drooped again. "You and Chrom are always in the thick of things, always getting hurt. It's like we're taunting death itself. I'm scared, Frederick. I lost my big sister already… I don't want to lose anyone else."

"I know, Lissa," Frederick said comfortingly. "To be quite honest, I'm scared as well. But that's why we're here, remember? We know if we don't take these risks now, everything will be lost."

"Yeah… I know too," Lissa said sadly. "But I just want things to go back to normal. Things were never the same after Emm was gone. Sometimes I think back and it seems like a miracle we didn't lose anyone else."

"It might have been a miracle, but it's one that we made ourselves," Frederick said. "We'll find a way through all of this, Lissa. And then we can go home, and we will have all the time in the world to walk through markets and watch the clouds drift by."

"I'll hold you to that," Lissa said, smiling at last.

* * *

><p>Though night had fallen in full, Tharja prowled the deck of their ship silently, as if searching for someone. Those who knew her would know it was nothing out of the ordinary. The dark mage had always had a strange obsession with Robin since they met in Plegia. The fact that Robin had never shown any interest in her, or the fact that he was now married, had not deterred her in the slightest. It was quite creepy, really, but after Cordelia's assurances, even Robin eventually agreed that Tharja was relatively harmless.<p>

What was unusual was that the young woman was not searching for Robin this night. She found her quarry leaning over the rail of the deck, making strange clicking noises. "Hello Henry," she said, in a quiet, dangerous hiss that usually terrified anyone, even her friends. "I've been meaning to have a word with you, but it's been rather difficult to find an opportunity to speak alone. And I suppose we're running out of time."

As if oblivious to the blatant hostility Tharja was showing him, Henry turned, smiling, as always. "Hello Tharja!" he said brightly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You're awfully chipper considering the battle we just fought today," Tharja said suspiciously. "I don't believe I've ever met anyone who could act so happy while we pulled an arrow out of his arm."

"Act? Sorry to disappoint, but there's no acting here. But it does sound fun. Say, would you like to hold a play?" Henry babbled.

"A play? Are you mad?" Tharja asked incredulously. "I know of you," Tharja continued. "When I still fought for Plegia, we heard all sorts of stories about you. A silver-haired youth with an intimate understanding of curses, an extraordinary gift for magic, wreathed in protective crows so fierce that seldom had anyone seen the true extent of his powers. But none of the rumors spoke of this… insanity!"

"Oh wow! Now that's a reputation!" Henry said happily. "Yeah, crows have always had a thing for me, I guess. But really, all animals are my friends. I love animals! I wish I could be one…" he added wistfully. Tharja looked him, speechless. This was not how she imagined this encounter. "So, why the curse?" Henry asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"You noticed, then? I guess I should have expected that," Tharja said, with a grim smile. "I have a few questions for you. And if you do not speak the truth, the curse will put a quick, bloody end to you."

"Ooh… blood…" Henry mused, still smiling, apparently undaunted by the threat. "Will there be pain, too?"

"You truly are mad," Tharja groaned. "Now answer my questions. Are you a foreign spy?"

"Nope! Not me!" Henry replied without hesitation. By this point, his unshakeable smile looked quite eerie. "Although I do own a cloak and a couple daggers!"

Tharja took a deep breath, reminding herself not to get sidetracked. "Why are you here?"

"I just want to toss fireballs at bad guys," Henry said with a shrug.

"Interesting. That's more or less the same reason I joined," Tharja mused. "And I suppose because I got fed up taking orders from a madman."

"Really? Hey, would you maybe tell me about him?" Henry asked cheerfully.

"I'm doing the interrogating here," Tharja said forcefully. "One final question – do you vow never to turn against the Shepherds?"

"No problem!" came the immediate reply. "Although, you didn't need to put a truth curse on me, you know? I don't have anything to hide, and I've never told a lie in my life!"

"I would sooner not take chances," Tharja remarked, finally relaxing. "Although I truly don't understand you. You seem quite mad, but… you're nothing like Gangrel. Gangrel was a fool to let hatred and grief determine his course. He was obsessed. You, on the other hand, seem to care about nothing at all."

For the first time in their conversation, Henry looked hurt. It was the first time any Shepherd had ever seen him let his smile slip from his face. "I do care," Henry admitted. "I never really had a family, before, see? My parents abandoned me in the woods when I was little. So all I had were the animals. I love animals… even when nature turns them against one another, they're never cruel. They just are. I still love them now. That's why I speak with the crows, or spend the night chatting away with the curious dolphins who swim by."

"So… you came here because you were alone?" Tharja asked.

"I don't know really," Henry said, smiling again. "I really did come along just to throw fireballs at bad guys. I don't understand humans, Tharja. They lie to each other and fight with each other, and hurt each other over silly things. But if we're alone, we feel lonely. Strange isn't it?"

Tharja only shrugged. "Not really. That's just how we humans are. I think I understand now. I suppose you think you're giving humanity another chance. Oh well. As long as you're not plotting against us, I don't particularly care why you think you're here."

* * *

><p>Cordelia carefully climbed the ladder up to the crow's nest with one hand, while holding a plate of food. No one had seen Robin since the battle had been concluded, not even when the dinner bell rang and the Shepherds had gathered in the mess hall, the chatter about the day's battle continuing. To her surprise, when she reached the crow's nest, Robin was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she found Gregor and Nowi, Gregor holding a similar tray laden with food.<p>

"Cordelia!" Gregor hailed heartily. "You seen husband? Gregor wanting to bring food to tactician. Skipping meals in war not healthy."

Cordelia shook her head. "I thought he would be here."

"We were worried about him," Nowi said sadly. "He walked by us earlier and he looked so sad. Everything went so well today! Why is he so upset now? It's not fair!" the girl fumed.

"Robin thinks too much, yes? Too many worries. But Gregor knows he has lovely wife to talk to, was just worried Cordelia would forget food," Gregor said with a kind smile. "You tell Robin we all worry about him."

"I will," Cordelia assured, as she began climbing back down the stairs. If he wasn't up here in the crow's nest there really was only one private place left for Robin on the ship. But he rarely chose to hide away in their bedroom – Robin claimed the fresh sea air helped him clear his thoughts.

When she entered, she found Robin tucked away, sitting on the corner of the bed, staring absently at a small scroll he held in his hand. Back in Ylisstol, the couple had commissioned a painting from a skilled artist. The small image depicted the two of them, and baby Severa held tightly in Cordelia's arms, sleeping soundly. When she closed the door, Robin did look up for the briefest moment and nodded, but then he turned and stared straight at the wall, deep in thought.

"Here," Cordelia said, setting the plate she still carried onto the bedside table. Then she sat down on the bed gently, beside her husband, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong, Robin?"

"I was just wondering about the Valmese fleet," Robin replied quietly, his gaze still focused unwaveringly on the wall. "I doubt a single ship escaped the flaming maelstrom that I… that we created."

Cordelia frowned. It was a rather gruesome thought that most Shepherds had simply tried to avoid, hiding it underneath the ecstasy of their victory. "You can't go down that road, Robin," she cautioned. "I know it's hard not to think about it, but if you dwell on the horrors too long, it will break you."

"There were at least ten thousand soldiers aboard that fleet," Robin whispered. "Ten thousand men and women who will never return home to their families. How many of their children did I just orphan, and how many of their wives are now widows? How many lives did I just destroy, and how many more will it take to end this war?" With each question, he grew more agitated.

"How many lives will be destroyed if Grima is resurrected?" Cordelia replied. The simple question seemed to sweep all of Robin's doubts away, for he relaxed immediately.

"I remember why we're here," he assured. "I know that given the same choice, I'd do it all again. But hearing the others celebrate, hearing them congratulate me as if I delivered them a miracle… it just feels wrong."

"I know," Cordelia said, taking Robin's hand in her own and squeezing it tightly. "We've all seen our share of war, remember?" she reminded.

"More than our share," Robin replied softly. "Don't worry, Cordelia. I just needed some time to reflect. I won't let it break me."

"Good," Cordelia said with a hint of a smile. "Then eat your dinner, and tonight, get some actual sleep, alright? You used up most of the lantern oil anyways, so you can't keep reading all night long."

Robin grinned crookedly. "Yes, Mother," he said with feigned petulance. "You know, our Severa's a very lucky girl. I'm sure when this is all over, she'll have the best mother any girl could ask for."


	7. Chapter 5: Indomitable Spirits

**Chapter 5: Indomitable Spirits**

"Well, this is unfortunate," Robin remarked flippantly. Like all the other Shepherds, his mood had improved remarkably when the Pegasus riders announced that land had been sighted. They were only slightly off course, and now they were headed straight to a large harbor town.

"They must have spotted our Pegasi," Chrom suggested. The Pegasus riders had indicated that the harbor was clear, and that one of the piers was long enough for even the warships to dock. It may very well had been the same harbor from which the Valmese fleet was launched. But now that the harbor town could be seen from the decks of their ships, the Shepherds could see dozens of Valmese soldiers scrambling around the town. As expected, the majority of them were mounted, and all of the foot soldiers were heavily armored.

What was more worrisome was that the Valmese had fielded spell casters, riding alongside the rest of the Valmese cavalry. They wore leather riding armor over neatly trimmed dark robes, their faces obscured by black cowls. Virion had mentioned this Valmese innovation briefly, but seeing the famed mage-knights in the flesh proved rather intimidating nonetheless. There were only a couple mounted archers, and no fliers at all, accompanying this contingent, to Robin's relief – Sumia, Cordelia, and Cherche would have a free reign over the skies if this turned into a skirmish to seize the harbor.

Robin continued to observe the enemy movements and positioning, considering Chrom's theory. The Valmese must have spotted the ships by now, but they were still dispersed along the streets. The movement patterns resembled those of the Valmese invasion force that had tried to seize the Feroxi ports. Finally, Robin responded, convinced that Chrom's guess was off the mark. "No, Chrom. I think they're searching for something. Look carefully – some of them seem to be panicking and trying to get ready to fight, but others are just roaming the streets. I think they're searching for something. I think these soldiers were already deployed before they knew we were coming."

"So… what does that mean for us?" Frederick asked warily. "Maybe they're distracted for now, but I doubt they'll let us land unmolested."

Chrom grinned. "We have them outnumbered pretty badly here, for once. From my count we only have about twenty soldiers securing the docks. They shouldn't be a problem."

"There will be more in the city," Robin reminded. "But you're right. The key is going to be gaining access to the harbor safely. Remember when they invaded Ferox? The tables have been turned – we're the ones that have to figure out how to land safely, now. We'll go for the beach instead, near those stone stairs that separate the harbor and beach from the town." Robin gestured towards an obvious gap in the Valmese defensive line. About a dozen mounted Valmese soldiers were scattered on the beach, but the sand would slow them drastically. Between them and the docks there was an open area – the fast schooners could likely touch down on land before the Valmese realized the opening they left, and unlike the warships, could traverse the shallow water safely.

"Two schooners, three at most," Frederick noted, following Robin's train of thought.

"Indeed," Robin confirmed. "Their biggest force is at the docks itself, but that's where most of the infantry is concentrated. The Feroxi forces will fare better against them than against the cavalry. I say we leave the docks to Basilio and Flavia, while we Shepherds secure the rest of the beach and keep the Valmese reinforcements from taking the docks back until our ships have landed safely."

"If we can secure the beach quickly, then we can land additional schooners along the beach, too," Frederick reminded. "If reinforcements come, the sooner we can get more soldiers to shore, the better."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Chrom, I want you to lead the team holding the entrance to the docks. Virion, you will take a few of the Shepherds and keep the cavalry on the beach from flanking us. Cordelia and I will fly over to the opposite end of the beach and try to slow them – there aren't any archers down there yet."

With that, the short planning session was over. Flavia signaled to the helmsman of another Valmese schooner, while Chrom dispatched a handful of Pegasus riders to pass the instructions along to the rest of the fleet. Cordelia helped Robin aboard Catria, and the two of them set off as the Shepherd's ship cut through the waters swiftly, making for the beach.

"Robin, look over there," Cordelia said suddenly, her keen eyes spotting some sort of commotion in the city streets. Some of the Valmese cavalry were no longer wandering as if searching for something, but directing their attention to an alleyway. "It looks like they found whatever they're searching for."

Robin watched the scene unfold in the distance, unsure of how to proceed. Finally, after a few seconds, he spoke. "We have to stick with the plan, for now. We should be able to secure the beach quickly, especially if their reinforcements are distracted. Once that's done, we can go get a better look at what the Valmese are up to." Cordelia obediently urged Catria into a dive, swerving to their left and the distant side of the beach, across from the docks. The captain of the men on the beach, seeing the two-pronged attack unfold, dispatched one of his men towards the town to summon reinforcements. Three of his riders then moved to intercept Cordelia and Robin, the rest of his riders following their messenger to hopefully cut off the schooners. But as Robin had predicted, the sandy beach slowed the horses down and the schooners touched down, intercepting their course.

All three of the riders approaching them were carrying lances, Robin noted, as he drew forth his thunder tome. Even if his opponents were uncomfortable fighting on the hindering sands, he would sooner avoid trying to engage the mounted lancers up close, with both height and range in their favor. Cordelia circled the knights who eyed them warily, until they were distracted by Robin's barrage of lightning. Once she spotted an opening, she soared straight forward, her lance easily knocking the riders from their mounts. Robin quickly finished off a couple of the fallen knights with another flash of lightning, before drawing Eternity and hopping down to face the last on even footing. Within a few moments, the last of the lancers had been dispatched. On the other side of the beach, it looked like Virion had the situation well in-hand. Gaius and Lon'qu, moving freely in their light armor, were carefully keeping the advancing cavalry at bay, while Tharja, Henry, and Ricken laid waste to the Valmese cavalry. "Cordelia, let's see if we can get a better look at the streets," Robin decided, and a moment later, they were soaring upwards once more.

* * *

><p>Chrom had led the charge into the city itself. When they landed, he had quickly noticed that the gateway was narrower than he and Robin initially thought. While that would make for a good chokepoint, the staircase was steep, which would leave whoever held the staircase alone and vulnerable to the riders approaching. Instead, he quickly directed Frederick, Stahl, and Sully to accompany him up the stairs. They pushed into the city, where the surprised Valmese were quickly forced to retreat. Now, they held a small market square that was situated right at the harbor gates. Sumia was watching from overhead, signaling the directions from which the Valmese troops were approaching. Though Virion had successfully intercepted the messenger, too, it seemed the Valmese were vigilant and already aware of the attack, anyways.<p>

A heavily armored rider with a hefty axe rode around the corner, followed by a pair of mounted lancers. Forewarned, Chrom was waiting for them. With a great leap forward, he brought Falchion down in a mighty swing, creasing the first knight's armor and throwing him from his mount as the horse tried to turn. Chrom immediately fell back, barely falling out of reach of the fine lances the other two riders carried. The two riders quickly met their match, as Cherche descended upon them, Minerva immediately grasping one rider and hurling him against a stack of barrels nearby. As the other rider tried to bring his lance across defensively, a heavy throwing axe snapped the thin wooden shaft in two before burying deep into his chest.

On the other side of the square, more Valmese riders stepped into the square, this group leading with a barrage of lightning bolts. Frederick, Sully, and Stahl fell back immediately, each bearing several burns. Four of the hooded mages rode forward, one of them drawing a sword as Gregor and Vaike leapt forward to meet them. But the two warriors weren't particularly resilient towards magic either, and another wave of lightning sent them reeling. One of the mage-knights charged, his sword thrusting forward. Vaike tried to turn away but the blade bit deep into his shoulder.

And then Sumia was there, her lance throwing the sword-wielding knight to the ground. The other mage-knights turned, instinctively blasting away, but Caeda easily resisted their magical assault, and Sumia quickly took down a second knight. Seeing the mage-knights distracted, Frederick charged forward, shortly followed by the other riders.

"There's more coming!" Sumia cried to Frederick. But instead of soaring back up to her post, she swerved and raced to Chrom's side. "Chrom, you have to see this!" Chrom, trusting his wife and queen, agilely climbed up behind her. Sumia had spotted the same commotion in the alley that Cordelia had, but from her angle, she could see the Valmese riders in battle with a handful of swordsmen.

"We have to help them," Chrom decided instantly. "They're fighting against the Valmese too – this could be our chance to make contact with the resistance."

But Sumia didn't set off immediately. "Look," she warned, gesturing towards another group of soldiers advancing towards the alley. Amidst this band were both of the mounted marksmen that Robin had noted earlier. The rest were armored foot soldiers bearing axes and lances. Chrom grimaced as he saw the archers approach.

"Get me down there, then back off right away," Chrom instructed. "I'll help them hold off the Valmese while you go get help." When Sumia looked as if she was going to protest, Chrom waved her protests away. "Go, now! Before the archers close in and cut us off!"

Sumia obeyed, and the riders in the alley suddenly had an opponent behind them as well, Chrom cutting through one of the horse's fine suits of armor. The wounded creature reared, throwing its rider onto the ground, where Chrom quickly dispatched him. The resistance fighters took advance of the welcomed reprieve, and quickly cut down the other two distracted riders.

"Prince Chrom of the Ylissean League!" one of the fighters, a young woman with dark hair cried, recognizing their savior. "You have our gratitude!" She wore a white headband and a violet and white tunic. Her skirt was patterned similarly, but had several long slits, allowing her to move freely. She carried a sword much like the long curved blades that Lon'qu and Anna owned.

"You know of me?" Chrom asked, surprised. "Never mind, we'll speak later, there's more soldiers on their way."

* * *

><p>As instructed, Sumia had begun to fly back to the other Shepherds, but she quickly noticed that Robin's guess had been accurate – many more soldiers had poured out, and were swarming the harbor gates, hoping to recapture the docks now that they saw the approaching fleet. Meanwhile, Basilio and Flavia had clearly been successful in seizing the docks. There was only one pier long enough for a warship, and Feroxi and Ylissean soldiers were pouring out of the first warship onto the docks. Similarly, schooners had landed along the secured beach and soldiers were disembarking their ships there, too.<p>

The Shepherds would be reinforced quickly, but it was unlikely for them to force their way through the town in time to help Chrom and the resistance. "This was an awful plan," Sumia moaned. As she said one of Robin's favorite phrase aloud, she couldn't help but laugh at the grim irony. If only Robin had come up with this plan. Chrom was never too fond of thinking ahead when it came to battle, preferring to rely on instinct only. And now he was trapped, and out of the reach.

Suddenly, another thought occurred to Sumia and she scanned the skies for any sign of Cordelia and Catria, hoping that Robin or Cordelia had noted the rescue attempt. Sure enough, Sumia immediately spotted Cordelia and Robin soaring over the riders that were approaching the alley, preparing for a dive.

Sumia turned around immediately and flew back, hoping to help however she could, although she still wasn't sure how to approach the band safely with the marksman following along. "Please have a better idea," Sumia pleaded quietly, knowing full well that Robin could not hear her. To her surprise and horror, Robin waited until Catria had closed in upon the unsuspecting Valmese, then leapt down, sword drawn.

The ambush immediately brought down one of the two marksman, and drew the attention of the rest of the party. Cordelia quickly soared back up, dancing out of reach of the remaining archer as she saw Sumia approach. Cordelia signaled for Sumia to wait, and Sumia obeyed, eyeing the battle below fearfully.

* * *

><p>"Not quite what I had in mind," Robin remarked dryly, to no one in particular. He was hoping Cordelia could bring down the other marksman, so that he could simply outrun the armored soldiers, but the other marksman had reacted more quickly than they anticipated and Cordelia had only just managed to retreat in time. Which left Robin facing six armored foot soldiers up close, or dodging arrows if he tried to flee.<p>

He opted for the former, closing the distance quickly and entangling himself in the middle of the squad. The marksman started trying to make his way around his comrades, unable to get a clear shot. Robin backed himself against the wall of a small store intentionally, where only a pair of the armored knights could approach him. The others crowded around, trying to find a way to help.

Unfortunately, though uncoordinated, the Valmese soldiers were rather skilled. Though Eternity was sharp enough to penetrate their armor if Robin used enough force, it was hard to gain the momentum he needed. Robin knew he was in trouble.

And then, the two Pegasus knights swooped in from opposite directions. The marksman, focused on getting a shot off at the tactician, had not noticed them circling behind him. Cordelia peeled off at the last minute, letting Sumia take down the other marksman. Instead, she spun her lance and slashed, then stabbed, one of the armored knights, Passion ripping through the fine Valmese armor with relative ease. Robin slid past the dying knight and drew his tome. He fired as he fled, quickly outpacing the remaining soldiers. Catria swept him up as Cordelia flew past, and together, they cleaned up the remaining Valmese with ease.

Meanwhile, along the south end, the Feroxi and Ylissean soldiers had relieved the weary Shepherds, and were now making their way through the city. A few hundred paces down the street, one of the mage-knights was trying to rally what remained of the Valmese soldiers.

"We need to take that one down," Robin said, indicating the mage-knight. "He's only got two other riders with him right now – we can take him."

"Alright," Cordelia agreed, and she signaled to Sumia to follow.

The Valmese captain had spotted their approach. "Long live the emperor! Death to all who oppose him!" the man cried. The three riders launched fireballs skyward, which the Pegasi resisted with ease. Robin leapt down, just as Cordelia sent Passion tearing through one of the two mage-knights protecting their captain. Sumia followed suit, drawing an anti-cavalry lance similar to the one Sully carried, and quickly sent the second and third mages tumbling from their steeds.

Now on even footing with his two opponents, Robin easily weaved past them, burying his blade in the captain's chest. With a simple snapping motion, Eternity spun in the opposite direction, cutting down the other mage behind Robin.

"This… isn't over…" the captain gasped. "You… cannot… stop… the Conqueror." His final words spoken, the captain laid down, and knew no more.

* * *

><p>When Robin, Cordelia, and Sumia returned to the harbor, the town had been thoroughly captured, and the fighting had died out completely. Several resistance soldiers were present, helping the Feroxi and Ylisseans unload the remaining soldiers and supplies. Cordelia went to help coordinate the efforts, after dropping Robin off near the shorter pier where Chrom was speaking to the woman who had recognized him earlier.<p>

"I am called Say'ri," she introduced. "It was I who made contact with the Feroxi spies several months ago."

"They did mention encountering some of the Valmese resistance," Chrom said, remembering the report they had received regarding the Conqueror's second fleet.

"Aye. That would be me and my men. I hail from Chon'sin, a small nation far to the west. When my parents, the former king and queen of Chon'sin, were slain, I had no choice but to flee. I have been trying to slow the Conqueror's rise ever since, although I must admit our efforts have not been too successful," Say'ri explained sadly.

"Just like Virion," Chrom noted. "Does that mean there is an organized resistance?"

"Aye, of sorts," Say'ri confirmed. "Although we cannot match the Valmese on the open field yet, several groups have formed across the continent, all seeking liberty for the states of Valm. We strike carefully, eluding the imperial armies, fleeing before they can reach us."

"And you sought to seize this harbor?" Chrom guessed.

Say'ri nodded. "We expected the Ylissean league to arrive within the month. The Valmese fleet had just been launched, and we knew there would only be a minor military force left to hold this region. It will be at least a week before the Conqueror receives word of his defeat here, and weeks more before his forces can mobilize. We were hoping to have the harbor prepared for your arrival, but somehow, the imperials must have found us out."

"Well, it still certainly helped," Robin said, drawing near, as Sumia raced forward to embrace Chrom. Say'ri turned and eyed the tactician curiously. "I'm Robin," he introduced, "A tactician in service to Prince Chrom."

"A friend," Chrom corrected quickly.

"Ah! You are the legendary tactician of Ylisse, who brought a swift end to the war with Plegia, are you not? Your tale has spread far, my friend," Say'ri said kindly, as she shook Robin's hand.

"This is Say'ri," Chrom introduced. "It appears we won't have to go far to find the help we were looking for."

"I wish that were true," Say'ri remarked sadly. "But I'm afraid the dynasts sympathetic to are cause are unwilling to commit to it."

"Really? Why?" Flavia asked curiously, joining the conversation. "Khan Flavia of Ferox," she said, introducing herself quickly.

"All the old weaknesses of men, I'm afraid. Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. And most of all, fear." Say'ri continued, after a quick nod to acknowledge the khan. "The dynasts are afraid of losing what they still hold, and though they do seek liberty, our resistance is disorganized. We do not even truly have a leader, let alone one who could challenge the Conqueror."

"Aren't you leading some of the forces right now?" Chrom asked.

Say'ri frowned. "Some of our fighters follow me, but many doubt my own commitment to our cause. After my mother and father were slain, my brother, Yen'fay, ascended to our throne. He then swore fealty to Emperor Walhart. He stands by the empire, as does what remains of my homeland.

"Why does he support the empire?" Robin asked curiously.

"Would that I knew," Say'ri said sadly. "Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! He is now just another imperial, one of Walhart's hundreds of thousands."

Chrom frowned. "We've heard that this Conqueror controls over a million men. It sounds like the tales were not as exaggerated as we hoped. We're outnumbered rather badly."

"We expected as much," Robin reminded. "We knew that we would never stand a chance against the imperial armies on an open field."

"Say'ri, you know these dynasts better than we do. We cannot win this war without their support. What would it take to unite your people?" Chrom asked.

"Well, I do have one idea," Say'ri answered. "Our people, like yours, worship Naga, the divine dragon. We oft pray to an oracle of the divine dragon, known to most only as the Voice. Lady Tiki is trapped in her temple, a prisoner of the Conqueror. If she were to be freed, and were to be known to be standing by our cause, the dynasts will likely follow suit."

"Lady Tiki?" Chrom asked astonished. "As in, the companion to the hero-king during his battles, several millennia ago?"

"Aye," Say'ri confirmed. "The Voice is thousands of years old, and daughter to Naga herself. There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. It was once Lady Tiki's home, but has become her prison."

Chrom nodded. "Then I suppose we have our plan."

"Wait, Chrom," Robin insisted. "How large are the forces that hold the Voice prisoner, Say'ri?"

"Not as large as one would think," Say'ri replied. "A single regiment under General Cervantes, one of Walhart's most loyal and powerful officers, is all that guards the Mila Tree. The Conqueror respects the influence of the Voice. He claims to be a follower of Naga himself, and knows he may one day need Lady Tiki's support to truly control Valm."

"Is the tree far?" Robin urged.

"Not too far. A little more than a hundred miles to the west," Say'ri answered.

"A small group could reach it within a week," Robin mused. "But that journey could easily take twice as long, or longer, for our entire force."

"You have a plan?" Chrom asked.

"I think so," Robin replied. "We have some time before the imperials will react to our invasion. We must make use of it." He turned to Say'ri. "We have some battle plans drawn already, Say'ri. With your help, we should try to strike out as far as we can, claiming the resources we will need for this campaign, and liberating those most likely to commit to our cause. In the meantime, a small force can head towards the Mila Tree and free the Voice."

"Your plan should work," Say'ri nodded. "I pray you live up to your reputation, Sir Robin."

* * *

><p>Most of the Shepherds set off for the Mila Tree the following morning. Say'ri had reviewed their maps quickly, and although there were a few minor corrections to be made, the plans proved surprisingly accurate, given their lack of information.<p>

Virion, Olivia, and Cherche set off for Roseanne, leading a contingent of Ylissean soldiers and resistance fighters. Say'ri had assured them that Roseanne was among the least stable of the Conqueror's holdings. After months of unrest, one of Walhart's officers had been sent with a few hundred soldiers to forcibly maintain control of the small province. That put an end to any further resistance from the farmers who still mistrusted the emperor. Although Virion had lost the respect of his people years ago, Say'ri promised that if the yoke of the empire was broken, Roseanne would stand by their cause.

In the meantime, Khan Basilio was to lead half of the remaining armies to the northwest, to a large valley known for its open fields, where many of the Valmese Pegasi and horses were bred. The region was also quite fertile, and provided most of the feed for the Valmese mounts. Say'ri warned Basilio that the valley would be well-fortified, held by at least five hundred of the Valmese Empire's famed cavalry. However, Basilio remained confident, as he would outnumber the empire's forces four to one.

Khan Flavia took the remaining armies to the south, towards a peninsula known for its smithies and mines. According to Say'ri, the local dynast of that region was quite sympathetic to their cause and had already been smuggling weapons out of the mining towns for the resistance fighters. Only a token force remained amidst the mining towns, with a larger force holding a nearby outpost where the goods passed through. Their plan called for a single Ylissean messenger to slip through and rouse the resistance fighters within the mining towns, as the Feroxi and Ylissean armies captured that outpost.

Naturally, none of three conquests were expected to hold for long if the emperor retaliated in force. But Robin was hoping that, if the Ylissean league, as the Valmese called it, were to score a quick series of victories, there would be enough immediate support to deter the Conqueror's immediate response. Of course, all three of the leaders had multiple escape routes planned, in case the emperor did march.

Quite a lot rested on the Shepherds' mission though, despite being the smallest of the four strike forces. They had the longest distance to cover, and had to do so in secret. Freeing Lady Tiki would be absolutely critical to their cause. But they encountered trouble earlier than anticipated, less than a day's march from the famed temple.

* * *

><p>Say'ri had accompanied the Shepherds, as her familiarity would be crucial to helping them elude any who supported the Valmese Empire, but on the last night, she had directed them to a small village in which she had taken shelter before, promising that the locals were sympathetic. To their surprise though, the villagers received them with alarm.<p>

"Lady Say'ri! You must be away from here!" an old man warned. "The imperials are near!"

"I thought the imperials had little presence in this region," Chrom said.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"This is Prince Chrom of Ylisse," Say'ri introduced. "Prince Chrom, this man is the mayor of this town."

"You're the ruler of Ylisse?" the elder asked, astonished.

"Indeed," Chrom confirmed. "With me are my most trusted friends and allies. Our objective lies near, though any additional imperial soldiers would likely prove to be a dangerous obstacle."

"They are not truly servants of the empire," the elder admitted. "But one of Walhart's officers has recruited a powerful band of mercenaries, stationed nearby. As long as they remain loyal to their emperor, the Conqueror has given them a free reign. They have grown bolder of late, seizing our supplies by force, even conscripting two among our number to join their little band."

"If they're truly allies to the Valmese Empire, then they will have to be dealt with," Robin noted. "Otherwise, if word reaches the mercenaries, they could attempt to cut off our escape and delay us."

"You mean to face them?" the elder asked, his eyes growing wide. "The mercenaries are entrenched firmly in their fortress."

"We have to," Chrom said, agreeing with Robin's assessment. "And in the aftermath, perhaps you and your village can reclaim your goods from their fortress."

The elder nodded. "I thank you, then, and pray for your success, Prince Chrom. But I must warn you – of the two villagers conscripted from us, one was among the most gifted warriors I have ever met, and she seemed to go along with the mercenaries willingly."

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, the Shepherds arrived at the fortress. It was an old abandoned castle, likely once the seat of power for this region. It seemed to be a sad state of disrepair. The portcullis was busted and lying uselessly besides the now open main entrance. The battlements above were intact, but unmanned.<p>

"The mercenaries number less than fifty, from what the mayor indicated," Robin mused. "Still, I thought they would have posted sentries."

"Maybe they did," Chrom said with a shrug. "If they know we're here, we could be in for quite a fight inside the castle's hallways."

"True," Robin conceded. "But this is a disused castle, and all castles have backdoors. Chrom, see if you can find another door, and take Gaius with you. If we don't have their attention, we'll have it soon enough; I don't think we have any choice but to enter the castle and advance carefully. You two should be able to slip through and find this imperial officer."

"Got it," Chrom said. "Once we take him down, maybe we can convince the rest of the mercenaries to run, or even turn and fight for us." And he set off, Gaius close behind him.

The rest of the Shepherds stormed the castle, Frederick in the lead. As it turned out, the mercenaries did have sentries. Two mercenaries stood guard at the entrance to the main hall, but were clearly not anticipating an attack, and were instead engrossed in a game of cards. Frederick slew one instantly, and the other quickly laid down his spear.

But the hoof beats had alerted the other mercenaries. Twenty men bearing a mixture of swords, axes, and spears, rushed into the main hall, followed by a pair of wizards. Upon seeing help arrive, the disarmed mercenary leapt for his spear, but Robin, expecting the movement, laid him low with a bolt of lightning before joining the battle in the main hall.

The mercenaries were reasonably skilled, but uncoordinated. Though the Shepherds suffered a few wounds, they retreated quickly, their allies covering for them while Lissa and Libra mended their wounds so they could rejoin the fray. The mercenaries, when wounded, simply scattered. Several were cut down as they fled, others abandoned their companions in desperate positions. The battle quickly began to favor the skilled and organized Shepherds.

* * *

><p>Gaius and Chrom made it halfway around the castle, before they spotted a backdoor. To their surprise, there was a dead sentry lying in front of it, and a young woman stood over the fallen mercenary. Hearing them approach, she turned, lifting her lance defensively.<p>

"What's a child doing here?" Chrom muttered quietly to Gaius, who only shrugged. But the girl heard him.

"Child? I'm not a child, you oaf! I'm the best fighter for miles around!" she fumed. Suddenly, her anger died away, and her expression became perplexed. "Wait a minute… I know you!"

"You do?" Chrom asked confused. He reached for his weapon uneasily, suspecting that this girl may very well be the gifted warrior the mayor had referred to. The girl's face looked slightly familiar, with her lustrous amber brown eyes, as did the two long platinum-blond pigtails draped behind her. She did cut a rather impressive figure, with a finely tailored leather armor and short skirt, black cloth leggings, and a pair of high plated metal boots. Her lance was of rather fine make, nothing like the standard issue lances the Valmese riders carried. It, too, seemed oddly familiar to Chrom.

"You're Chrom, aren't you? Lucina's father?" the girl asked. Chrom was taken aback by that remark.

"Wait, you know Lucina?" Chrom said. "I suppose you're one of the others Lucina mentioned, who came back with her?"

"Oh good," the girl answered with a smirk. "Now I won't have to waste time explaining the situation. Weird, I didn't think you'd be quite so funny looking."

Chrom cringed as Gaius laughed. "You're a real charmer," Chrom commented. "But if you can fight, you're welcome to join our cause."

"Not the snappiest pick-up line I've heard," the girl answered, rolling her eyes. "I'm here for Nelson, though. He's got something of mine, which is why I had to tag along with him. But it sounds like a fight's breaking out inside, so now's my chance to take it back."

"Actually, we promised to try to get the goods back for the villagers too, so we'd be happy to help. The noise you hear is my friends – they're storming the castle as we speak," Chrom explained.

"Mmm… alright then," the girl said with a shrug. She seemed nervous for a moment as Chrom mentioned his friends. "But you have to promise not to hurt Holland. He's the other villager who got dragged into this. They thought he could fight half decently, so they dragged him out here, too."

"Sure," Chrom said agreeably. "But we'll have to go quickly – we don't want the other Shepherds to find this Holland first. Just point him out when we find him, and we'll be careful not to hurt him."

"So, we're going now?" Gaius asked, casually slipping a fresh lollipop into his mouth. "Stay right behind me. And please, Blue, don't knock over any vases this time."

* * *

><p>"Holland!" the girl cried, as she, Chrom, and Gaius rounded a corner, encountering three of the mercenaries. They had only encountered a single additional sentry as they made their way deep into the castle, but it seemed their luck had run out. Two of them were dressed in Valmese full plate armor and carried fine silver swords, the last was a middle-aged man, carrying a spear, but dressed in clothing typical of farmers. Chrom noted with some amusement that he wore a tin pot over his head, much like the Shepherd Donnel did when they first met him.<p>

"Severa?" the farmer asked, surprised. Chrom and Gaius both gave a start when they heard the name.

"Traitor!" one of the other mercenaries growled, stepping forward. In one fluid motion, Severa swept her lance from the bands on the back of her leather tunic, and sent the lance thrusting towards the first mercenary. He lifted his shield to deflect the thrust, but Severa cleverly angled the lance so that it slid up against the shield, jabbing at the man's visor. Most of the force of the lance had been deflected by the shield, but the man panicked as steel flashed before his eyes and fell back. Severa retracted the lance and spun a full arc, ending with another devastating thrust. This time, the powerful blow cut straight through the heavy plates and into the mercenary's heart.

The other mercenary stepped forward, but Chrom responded quickly, deflecting the mercenary's attack with Falchion, and launching an attack routine of his own. The mercenary fell back, parrying desperately, but Chrom drove his adversary's blade up high, then brought his sword down in a smashing blow, throwing the mercenary's feeble attempt at a parry aside and crushing through his armor.

"Not bad," Severa admitted grudgingly.

"Severa, what are you doing here?" the farmer, apparently Holland, asked. "If he knows you left your post…"

"I'm leaving, Holland, and you're coming with me," Severa said firmly.

"Severa, I can't. You know I can't… I have a wife, and Nelson took everything we have. If I don't earn Nelson's coin, she'll starve. I know it's blood money, but I don't have a choice," Holland pleaded nervously.

"Your wife is pregnant, Holland!" Severa cried angrily. "Do you love your wife? Do you love your child?" she demanded.

"Of course I do!" Nelson protested indignantly.

"Then stop making excuses!" Severa demanded. "I know that parents will do anything for their children. But I also know how it feels when a child loses her parents. The world's got far too many kids who've gone through that. Nelson's going to be dead pretty soon. If you stay, fighting for him, you'll go the same way soon enough, and your child deserves better!" she concluded with a furious stare.

Holland seemed to deflate entirely. "You're right," he conceded weakly. "Let's go."

"You go," Severa said, pointing the way they came. "Go through the back door in the kitchen. The path is clear. But Nelson's still got something of mine and I'm taking it back."

"Go," Chrom assured the farmer, as he adopted a worried look. "We'll keep her safe. Just stay clear for now, and you can help your neighbors take their stuff back once we're through." Severa rolled her eyes as Chrom spoke, clearly not interested in being protected.

Once Holland was gone, Gaius spoke up. "Severa, huh? You're Robin's kid, then, aren't you?"

"I thought you looked familiar," Chrom remarked. "And that lance… it's Cordelia's, isn't it?"

Severa shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. Then she shook her head violently. "Come on, let's go get Nelson." She raced off, Chrom and Gaius following closely behind.

* * *

><p>The great hall was now firmly controlled by the Shepherds. The mercenaries were mostly backed into a small side hall, where they were pinned down. Many Shepherds had been wounded, but none seriously so. In contrast, the hall was littered with dead mercenaries. Kellam, Lucina, and Gregor formed a defensive line at the doorway leading to the mercenaries' refuge.<p>

He had sent Cordelia, Sumia, and Anna ahead to find Chrom and Gaius, while he remained with the rest of the Shepherds, watching for more reinforcements. Footsteps sounded from around the corner, and suddenly, Robin found himself face to face with a female mercenary, her face vaguely familiar, framed by two long platinum-blond pigtails. He drew his sword quickly, but then he noticed the lance the girl carried, and his jaw dropped.

"How… where did you find that weapon!?" Robin demanded, horrified, expecting the worst.

The girl groaned. "I'll explain later," she said, running off. Robin began to follow, but to his surprise, Chrom and Gaius then sprinted around the same corner.

"Robin?" Chrom asked, noting his friend's shocked expression.

"Cordelia!" Robin cried suddenly. "Where's Cordelia!?"

Chrom's face screwed up in confusion for a moment, before he remembered the girl he had just met and her weapon. "Oh!" he said, as clarity set in. "Cordelia's probably fine, Robin, it's not what you think," he assured. He thought to elaborate further, but cries from the intersection between the main hall and the tunnel caught his attention.

Now thoroughly confused, Robin reluctantly turned back to see the mercenaries make a last ditch attempt to break through. Lucina and Gregor had been forced back, Gregor bleeding slightly from a small cut on his forehead. Robin launched a blast of lightning, catching one of the mercenary rogues as the sneaky fighter tried to slide by Kellam's heavily armored frame. Kellam stepped aside soon after, allowing Miriel, Tharja, Ricken, and Henry to fill the doorway with killing flames.

With the battle under control, Robin turned and raced down the corridor after the mysterious female mercenary, desperately needing answers.

* * *

><p>Cordelia, Sumia, and Anna had been searching for Chrom and Gaius, but there was no sign of the pair when they entered the throne room. Instead, there was an older man carrying a golden scepter. He wore black robes with intricate gold and red trimming, and his long face was curled into a sneer and framed with disheveled, greasy black hair.<p>

"Damn those useless fools," the man growled. "Must I do everything myself?"

"You're the one in charge then?" Cordelia asked levelly. "You serve the Conqueror?"

"Hah! The emperor is nothing but a mighty brute with delusions of grandeur!" the man said with a harsh laugh. "All his principles mean nothing. Gold is all a man needs to make a good life in this world!"

"He has a point," Anna remarked lightly. As all three of the others turned to Anna in confusion, Anna quickly twirled her Levin sword, and a bolt of lightning blasted the mercenary leader. But the runes etched into the trimming on his robes flashed, and most of the spell dissipated, only leaving the man's hair slightly frizzled. "Oops," Anna said sheepishly, backing away and quickly swapping her Levin sword for her conventional curved blade.

Cordelia charged in, alone. Their Pegasi weren't with them, and Sumia was not quite comfortable fighting on the ground, but she had learned how to use a staff from Lissa and held one ready. Cordelia's opponent, Nelson, dodged with surprising speed and drew forth a tome, firing a massive bolt of lightning, surpassing anything even Robin could conjure. Cordelia rolled aside at the last minute, and the bolt thundered into a pillar behind her, shattering it. Rubble fell from the ceiling, nearly crushing Anna as the merchant tried to rush to Cordelia's aid.

Then, footsteps rang out in the hallway. Severa stormed into the room, spear held defensively. Anna and Sumia rounded on her nervously, not entirely certain whether she was friend or foe. Cordelia and Nelson, too, turned upon hearing the noise.

Severa's face seemed to light up for a moment, but a moment later, her slight smile was replaced with a deep frown. "Oh gods, it's you," she said bitterly, looking straight at Cordelia

"Have we met?" Cordelia asked, bewildered. "I'm afraid I've quite forgotten."

"Well, excuse me for being so forgettable!" the girl said angrily. But before she could continue her tirade, Nelson had finally found his voice.

"Traitorous wench!" Nelson barked furiously, aiming his tome at Severa. A burst of lightning soared over Severa's head as she ducked. Severa rushed forward, nimbly leaping over the fallen debris. Her lance spun in a forward arc, driving Nelson back. Cordelia was stunned – Severa's lance seemed to be identical to hers, with the sleek, graceful spearhead. There was even an inscription on the shaft, below the grip, similar to the one on her own lance.

"You've got to be loyal before you can be a traitor, you idiot," Severa huffed, stabbing forward again, pinning Nelson to the wall by his cloak as he tried to retreat. "And you're one to talk! Extorting a poor, innocent girl like me… it's time you learned just how deadly this innocent girl can be!"

Nelson reacted to his predicament by shrugging off his cloak and throwing himself to the ground, firing another bolt as he went. The spell was poorly aimed, though, and missed Severa by several feet. Cordelia rushed forward, her lance tearing into the prone mage's arm. Nelson howled in pain, but was silenced soon after when Severa thrust her lance through his heart.

* * *

><p>When Robin and Chrom then burst into the room, Robin was filled with relief as he spotted Cordelia standing there, perfectly healthy, her gaze resting on the mercenary who had fought by her side. The girl with the platinum-blond pigtails ignored the others, instead fishing through the pockets of Nelson's abandoned robe.<p>

"Are you looking for something?" Cordelia asked hesitantly. But the girl ignored Cordelia and continued searching, until she pulled a small silver band with a bright, red agate set in it. Cordelia gasped when she saw the trinket.

"Is that a ring?" Chrom asked, stepping closer for a better look.

"It's MY ring, and I'll thank you to stop staring so lustily at it!" Severa said defensively. "It's worth more than anything in the world to me, and that rat Nelson stole it one night while I was sleeping."

Lucina entered the room, her eyes widening as she spotted her friend. But before Lucina or Severa could speak, Cordelia turned, and upon spotting Lucina, she finally understood. "Severa?" Cordelia said, her voice almost a whisper, as she turned back to the girl with her father's platinum-blond hair. "Is that really you?"

Robin's eyes widened as well, as realization set in. Chrom smiled slightly, understanding the emotional scene amount to play out before them, and silently tugged the others away, except for Lucina, who refused to go.

Severa was mumbling uncomfortably, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"What was that?" Cordelia asked, confused, as she stepped closer to the girl.

"I said, I thought you'd be lonely, so I came here to see you!" Severa said loudly. "You're welcome."

Taken aback by the sudden outburst, Robin glanced at Cordelia. But Cordelia seemed unconcerned. "That's very sweet," she said quietly.

"Don't mock me!" Severa said suddenly, anger in her eyes. "You don't care, you never cared!"

"H-How could you say that?" Robin stuttered, shocked.

"The same way the two of you just up and left me!" Severa accused. "You said you were running off to fight for what really mattered, and then neither of you ever came back! You left me alone, and for what? To fight and die for Chrom!?"

"Wait," Robin said, his face screwing up in confusion. "You were only four months old when we left."

Severa groaned at her father's idiocy, while Lucina interrupted, trying to explain. "Robin, in our time, Severa and I were both a little bit older when you left. The Plegian war dragged on because of my father's injuries and how long it took to reclaim Ylisstol."

Ignoring the explanation, Cordelia grasped her daughter's hands. Severa tried to back away but Cordelia proved faster. "Severa, please listen to me. Your father and I aren't here fighting for Chrom. I can't answer for what my future self said, but I'm fairly certain when we said we were fighting for what really mattered, we meant you. Your father and I want nothing more than to build a world where you could grow up happy and strong."

"Severa, you have no idea how hard it was to leave you in Ylisstol," Robin said, tears coming to his eyes as he remembered that day. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't dream of coming home, of seeing you, and holding you in my arms. I'm thrilled beyond words to meet you."

Severa seemed to slump back, her bitter tone fading somewhat. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to be so mean… it was just… so hard. I thought I'd never see either of you again."

"I'm sorry, too, Severa," Cordelia said. "Before I left, I promised to come home, and to bring your father home to you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, and sorry that I wasn't a better mother," she apologized, tears pouring from her own eyes. Robin stepped forward, draping his arm reassuringly across his wife's shoulder, as he tried to fight back his own tears.

For a moment, Severa wobbled indecisively. Finally, her stern demeanor broke, and she embraced both of her parents tightly. "Just promise me you won't leave me again," she mumbled, crying into her mother's shoulder.

"I promise," Cordelia said softly, speaking for her and Robin both.


	8. Chapter 6: Voice of the Divine Dragon

**Chapter 6: Voice of the Divine Dragon**

The villagers were quite pleased when the Shepherds returned. They were particularly glad to see their neighbor, Holland, safe and sound. Severa, too, was met with quite a bit of applause when the villagers learned she had only gone to reclaim one of her belongings and protect Holland. She seemed to take it all in stride, but her reluctant smile betrayed her true feelings. The elder quickly organized some of the farmers to head to the now empty fortress and retrieve their tools, gold, and food.

Severa then informed the villagers that she was leaving with Chrom's little army. Naturally, she didn't explain the truth of her relationship with the Shepherds. Instead, she simply insisted she was going to fight for the good of the Valmese common folk who suffered in the Conqueror's brutal war. That, of course, only endeared her further to the beleaguered villagers.

Robin noted Severa's feigned indifference with a mixture of amusement and grief. He thought it was rather adorable that she would try to pretend the attention didn't matter to her, and the girl had clearly inherited her mother's spirit as well as her skill with the lance. But he couldn't help but wonder just how hard life had been for his future daughter, in a world where she had been orphaned and left to face Grima alone.

* * *

><p>"You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Sev," Lucina said, as she finally found Severa alone. They had resumed their march towards the Mila Tree, but naturally, her platinum-blond friend had been practically attached to her parents for the first couple hours of their march. "I was beginning to wonder whether any of the others made it."<p>

"You worry too much, Lucy. I'm sure they're fine," Severa said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, I'm surprised it took me this long to find you."

"Well, you remember Naga's warning to us. We're supposed to keep a low profile," Lucina replied. "Still, I don't think any of us realized just how big the world around us is. Even if everyone's alive, they could be anywhere in the world."

"Well, I ended up here in Valm, and by the sounds if it, you were in Ylisse, right?" Severa asked. Lucina nodded. "I don't think Naga's spell would be as useless as to send someone too far from us then," Severa said simply, shrugging.

"So… do you like them?" Lucina asked curiously, with a smile. Growing up, Severa had always been rather bitter towards her parents, but anyone close to her knew that it was just bluster, a harsh façade to hide her pain behind.

Severa frowned. "Mother is almost exactly like I imagined her, the perfect Pegasus knight and hopeless romantic. She's so sweet that it's sickening."

"So, translated from Severa-speak, that means you like her," Lucina concluded with a laugh. Severa growled in irritation.

"I guess it isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Severa admitted grudgingly. "Father is different though. For such an amazing tactician, I would've imagined him to be cold and calculating and all that. Instead, he's more like mother than I ever imagined he'd be."

Lucina grimaced, a shadow passing over her face. "He's not quite what I imagined either. He's nothing like the stories say. But you know, like you, he's used to hiding. He pretends to be serene and confident, and you should hear him when he starts talking philosophy." Severa gagged. "He seems so spiritual, and so absolutely sure of himself," Lucina continued, ignoring the interruption. "But when he's alone, or when he's with your mother, he's rather sensitive, and surprisingly insecure."

"Well, he _is_ married to mother. Being in the same room with her is enough to make anyone feel insecure," Severa joked.

"That's not what I meant," Lucina said, suppressing a smile. "And, to be fair, after getting to know her, I would say being with her is quite different from growing up in her shadow."

Severa groaned unappreciatively. But Lucina wasn't fooled; as she watched, Severa snuck a wistful glance further down the procession, where her parents had marched ahead, meaning to give the two childhood friends some space.

* * *

><p>As usual, Vaike found himself bored and restless during their march, and wandered up and down the procession. But as he walked past one of the supply carts and waved its passenger, Nowi, he heard a faint sob. He turned back and noticed that the Manakete's face was streaked with tears.<p>

"Hey, what's all the sniffling about?" Vaike demanded.

Nowi tried to look casual all of a sudden. "Huh? Oh, nothing," she said softly. But despite Vaike's reputation, he was neither blind nor oblivious.

"Come on! You can't fool the Vaike! I'm a master of psych… err… psik? Ya know, that mind stuff."

"It was just a dream," Nowi said, shaking her head insistently.

"A nightmare eh?" Vaike said, adopting a concerned look. "What about?"

Nowi sighed. "I dreamed I was all alone again," she admitted timidly. "Everyone left me. All the Shepherds, even Chrom and Robin."

"Well, that's daft! We'd never do that to you!" Vaike blustered.

"But you will," Nowi reminded sadly. "A hundred years from now you'll all be gone, and I'll still be here, alone again."

"You can't think like that Nowi!" Vaike protested. "No one really knows how much time we've got left, not even the Vaike! Look at Lucina and Severa – in their time, we're all already gone. Don't waste your time moping like this. Ya gotta live in the present and have fun!"

Nowi glared at Vaike, the reminder of her own mortality certainly not comforting in the slightest. "Easier said than done," she retorted bitterly.

"I mean it, Nowi!" Vaike pressed. "If you keep minding the future, then it's all a waste. You have to live your life one chapter at a time. That way, even if one day we are all gone, the memories will still be with ya!"

Nowi seemed to waver a bit. Surprisingly, Vaike actually was making some sense. "Okay. You're right," Nowi conceded, wiping away her tears.

Vaike grinned. "There's a good girl. Just remember, we'll all be with ya even after we're worm food. And you'll have time to make new friends, too! Galloping geldings, what I wouldn't give for an extra century or two myself."

Nowi cringed. "It's not as good as it sounds."

"I'm sure it's got its downsides," Vaike agreed. "But there's still so much good to be done for the world, you know?"

"That's a pretty nice dream," Nowi complimented.

"You remember what Robin said back then, when we were fighting against them Plegians?" Vaike asked. "He said our purpose makes us what we are! Well, that's who I want to be, and if someone's keeping my dreams alive, then they're keeping me alive, right?"

"Yeah!" Nowi agreed enthusiastically. Suddenly, the future didn't look quite so grim anymore to the Manakete.

* * *

><p>As Severa left to rejoin her parents, Lucina thought to do the same, and turned to look for her father and mother. To her surprise though, Chrom was already walking towards her.<p>

"Hello, father," Lucina said with a smile. Despite her dire mission and the challenges that faced both her and the Shepherds, simply seeing her parents was a reminder that hope still lived. And to her surprise and pleasure, her parents had eagerly accepted her into their lives. During the short months they spent in Ylisstol waiting for their fleet to be constructed, Lucina often found herself shopping with her mother or sparring in the training yard with her father. Initially, her parents had been quite interested in knowing more about the future, but when Lucina made her reluctance known, they had kindly stopped asking, and instead simply sought to spend time with their daughter. When this was all over, Lucina knew that her younger self couldn't ask for better parents.

Chrom smiled too. "Hello, Lucina," he said kindly. "You and Severa looked pretty close. I guess you must have been pretty good friends in your timeline."

"We were," Lucina confirmed. "Most of us kids who grew up in Ylisstol were pretty close."

"Most of?" Chrom said with a smile, but he didn't push further. Instead, his expression grew serious. "There's something I've been meaning to ask for some time now, Lucina. Once this war is over, will you be able to return to your own world?"

Lucina adopted a pained look. "I don't know," she admitted. "Even if it were possible to cross the bounds of time once more, Naga warned us that our world itself may be lost. No one truly knows the consequences of tampering with time."

"I see," Chrom said, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, father," Lucina said quickly. "Once peace is returned, I'll leave you to your life."

"What?" Chrom asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I understand we don't belong in this time," Lucina said sadly. "Being with you and mother again is like living in a dream, but I don't want to be a burden."

"Lucina, I never want to hear you say such a thing again!" Chrom said intensely. "You're no burden. You could never be a burden!"

"But… you have your own daughter in this world," Lucina reminded gently.

"Perhaps," Chrom said. "But I've thought of you as my true daughter ever since I met you, and I'm sure your mother feels the same way. You'll always have a place at our side. Besides, if you leave after this is over, how will we ever give you the happy memories to make up for those you lost in your future world?"

"Father…" Lucina said quietly, with tears of joy.

"Besides, wouldn't you like having a younger sister?" Chrom teased. "I'm sure you and your younger self would get along perfectly."

Lucina looked at him strangely for a moment, then laughed. "That would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" Lucina agreed.

* * *

><p>Even from afar, on a distant hill five miles out, the Mila Tree was an impressive sight. It was enormous, stretching a thousand feet into the sky. The trunk itself was larger than many castles, and its branches were spread far and wide, stretching its canopy and shading the land around it, slivers of light beaming through, sustaining an overgrown grassy meadow, the grass shimmering slightly in the gentle breeze.<p>

Up close, the tree was even more intimidating. "I don't think I've ever felt so small…" Lissa said quietly to Robin, Chrom, and Frederick as they looked up from beneath the Mila Tree's canopy.

"Even if it weren't for the leaves, I doubt we could see the top of it from here," Robin agreed. "This tree must be ancient."

"Ancient doesn't even begin to describe it," Frederick said, with a self-deprecating chuckle. "A most impressive sight indeed." He turned as Say'ri joined them. "Lady Say'ri, you said the shrine hides within the tree's branches?"

"Aye, sir," Say'ri affirmed. "A great staircase within the trunk leads to it, but the Conqueror has a capable force within, keeping Naga's oracle imprisoned."

"The only route in or out," Chrom said. "We'll just have to break through them."

"Indeed," Robin agreed, his face set with determination.

* * *

><p>To Robin's disappointment, the imperials within the tree had clearly anticipated their arrival.<p>

"So, you arrive at last, Ylisseans!" the enemy general hailed, as the Shepherds climbed over some of the roots and into a great hollow. Within the tree, the roots seemed to dip and climb erratically, forming an uneven floor. On the far end of the hollow, there was a level platform, not carved, as the Shepherds had expected, but simply grown in an unnaturally even shape. The base of a massive spiraling staircase emerged from the platform.

There were sixty trained Valmese soldiers scattered throughout the room, although due to the uneven footing, there was very little cavalry to be seen. A dozen Valmese Pegasi knights were perched along the roots at the edges of the hollow. Finally, at the base of the staircase, the Valmese general and four of his bodyguards stood. All five were heavily armored and carried massive battle axes. On the general's belt rested an ornately decorated throwing axe as well. The general himself was a bulky man of average height, bald, with an impressive brown mustache and beard. With his comically short neck and round head, he almost resembled a walrus, but his eyes shown with zeal and ferocity.

"Right as Lord Excellus predicted, though I must admit his warning was a tad late. Nevertheless, I, General Cervantes, will soon show you fools the meaning of fear!" the general blustered. Though he projected his voice loudly, it was thoroughly muffled by his beard, taking away from the effect significantly.

"You will release oracle, Naga's voice, to us immediately," Chrom commanded in a tone of authority. In truth the force was smaller than he had imagined, although the Valmese air support had him slightly nervous. Without Virion or Cherche, the Shepherds would be forced to face the magic-resistant Pegasi in the air with only two Pegasi knights of their own. It was unlikely that the Valmese army could be intimidated into submission, but he had to try.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, whelp," General Cervantes answered, a hard glint in his eyes. "The Conqueror's orders were quite clear – Naga's voice is not to leave her confinement."

"You fiend! You would hold the divine dragon's oracle hostage?" Say'ri demanded angrily. Chrom silenced her with an upraised hand.

"You invade kingdoms and bully them into submission," Chrom accused. "What could you hope to achieve?"

"Emperor Walhart is destined to rule this world, plain and simple. Through blood and war, the mighty Conqueror will usher in a new era of peace and prosperity!" General Cervantes boasted.

"A world that can prosper without him," Chrom argued. "A world full of nations that knew peace before your emperor threatened us all. His aspirations have brought cruelty and suffering upon the very people he would seek to rule!"

General Cervantes shrugged. "The emperor's mind is beyond the grasp of common men. I tend to my own beard, boy. A soldier does not question orders. He gives his loyalty and life in the service of greater men. Now, yield, or be destroyed!"

Robin didn't wait for Chrom's answer, knowing full well what it would be. Throughout the loud exchange, he had quietly signaled to the Shepherds, preparing them for the battle to come. Upon General Cervantes's ultimatum, Robin lifted his new tome, one he had claimed from Nelson, the mercenary captain, and a massive bolt of lightning erupted from his hands, thundering into the front lines of the Valmese force.

Upon seeing the signal, Frederick, Stahl, and Sully led the charge, having sought out a safe route already. Following in their wake was most of the remaining Shepherds. Robin had found a couple relatively even, upraised sections of root that would be relatively defensible, and instructed the Shepherds to seize those positions immediately. In the meantime, Cordelia swept Robin up onto Catria's back and flew off towards one side, while Sumia led Caeda in the opposite direction, Nowi riding behind her.

Though the Pegasi were resistant, Robin was confident that his own powers were sufficient that his wind magic could still pose a threat. He felt rather vindicated moments later when the Valmese fliers took to the air, and a quick tornado threw one Pegasi off course, spiraling and bucking off its rider. Across the hollow, Robin's other theory quickly proved itself, too. Nowi's flight was limited, but with Sumia bringing her close to the enemy fliers, her brutal ice breath knocked the Valmese out of the air, one after another. Some of them got close enough to hurl javelins at the Manakete, but her thick scaly hide deflected the attacks easily, leaving her unharmed.

Down below, the battle was going quite well. Led by their cavalry along the carefully chosen routes, they had managed to reach the most defensible ground pretty quickly, and around them, the Valmese were falling quickly as they tried to assail the high ground from their own uneven footing. The Shepherds had now fanned outwards, covering all the roots that extended from their position.

Several of the Valmese advanced along one of the narrower roots, seeing it held by two young woman, neither of them heavily armored. To their surprise and horror, Lucina and Severa quickly proved to be the deadliest foes any of those soldiers had ever laid eyes upon. The soldiers, weighed down by their cumbersome armor, simply never got close enough to strike at either women. Lucina's style was reminiscent of her father's with quick, measured thrusts, searching for seams in the heavy plate armor. While she lacked the physical strength to simply crush through their armor, she more than compensated with agility and raw speed, as she nimbly danced around Valmese lances and swords. Beside her, Severa, put Passion's sleek and light design to great use, surpassing even her friend's incredible celerity, the spear biting again and again through her opponents' fine armor.

Across from them, the three former champions of the Feroxi arena, Chrom, Lon'qu, and Gregor, were easily tearing their way through any challengers. Chrom lived up to his mighty reputation, with cleanly executed parries and calculated stabs bringing down some foes, and powerful sweeping slashes felling others, armored or not. Lon'qu had recently studied the practice of carrying a second weapon in his off-hand, and fell upon the advancing soldiers like a whirlwind of death, scoring several deep cuts on any foes that were less armored with blinding celerity. Gregor followed with his own massive sword, crushing through the armored Valmese that could escape Lon'qu's assault unscathed.

A similar sight was unfolding all around the Shepherd's defensive position. The Valmese seemed unable to seriously injure Kellam, Frederick, Stahl, or Sully, falling back from their charge wounded, their armor savagely crushed. Gaius and Anna were carefully slipping around the field, looking for weakened foes to finish off, Gaius even drawing a bow and using it to finish a fleeing Valmese lancer. His aim wasn't quite as precise as Virion's, and he was unable to bring down the fast-moving Pegasi that had slipped by Sumia, but his shot deterred it long enough for Caeda to reach the Valmese Pegasus, Sumia bringing down its rider with a carefully thrown javelin. Say'ri entered the fray as well, her own sword skills well adapted to the heavily armored Valmese that she had battled for so long. Vaike and Donnel fought by her side, the latter now using an axe, as he had grown surprisingly strong over the past few months. Though Donnel wasn't quite as strong as Vaike, he wielded the heavy axe with expert precision.

From the center, the Shepherd's mages went to work, pulses of lightning and plumes of fire surging out and cutting deeply into the Valmese ranks. Occasionally, Henry or Tharja would add a vicious hex to the unending barrage, aiming where their foes were concentrated to compensate for the inherently unpredictable nature of dark magic. Any wounded Shepherds retreated to the center, where they were quickly healed by Lissa or Libra before returning to their positions.

General Cervantes was a veteran of many battles, and knew a lost battle when he saw one. His air support had been thoroughly thrashed by a pair of riders and a dragon, of all things, and his infantry force was quickly dwindling, their foes proving entirely untouchable. In other times, he would have gladly joined the fray himself, dying in service to the Conqueror. But his orders were clear, and it was paramount that the Conqueror be told. He pulled forth a war horn and blew a seldom heard Valmese signal, one that called for a retreat. One of the surviving Pegasus knights flew to his side, taking him aboard and making for the exit, while the remaining Valmese troops struggled to find some escape.

One of the enemy Pegasus riders flew to intercept him, her long red hair streaming behind her. A man dressed in robes rode behind her and leveled a tome towards him, but the sudden arrival of the remaining two Valmese Pegasus knights diverted their attention, and the last Valmese flier, bearing the defeated general, slipped past them and through the entrance to the hollow, fleeing for the capital and leaving his defeated soldiers to perish.

As their general deserted them, the remaining Valmese troops fell into disarray. Some were zealous fighters, loyal to their general to the end, and fought to the death. Others surrendered or tried to flee, but many of them were punished for their disloyalty immediately by their former comrades. Within a few minutes, only a dozen Valmese troops remained, having surrendered their weapons and armor.

"On your honor as soldiers and as people of Valm, you will not fight for the empire any longer," Chrom demanded, and the captured soldiers hastily nodded, assuring the victorious general of their compliance. "You will search for a new life in this region, or return to your families. The choice is yours, but you will find a peaceful existence, or this war will consume you," Chrom warned.

"Your mercy may prove unwise, sir," Say'ri noted, as the soldiers departed. "I suspect many of them will join the battle once more, either willingly, or compelled by the mighty Conqueror."

"Perhaps," Chrom agreed sadly. "But Valm has seen far too much bloodshed already, and much of the war still lays ahead of us. If there is even a chance that one of these men may find a peaceful existence once more, then it is worth the risk of returning a handful of soldiers to Walhart's cause."

"Well spoken, milord," Frederick said, placing a reassuring hand on Chrom's tense shoulder.

"We must not forget our purpose, lest we become no better than the Conqueror himself," Robin added, lending his support.

"Thank you," Chrom said with an appreciative nod. "Say'ri, does this staircase lead straight to the shrine?" he continued, bringing them back to the task at hand.

"Aye, sir. Follow me. We have a long climb ahead of us," Say'ri replied, and the Shepherds began to climb the winding staircase.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Lissa complained, panting heavily. "How many steps are there in this staircase? I didn't realize we'd be climbing for over an hour!"<p>

"Milady, you saw how tall the tree was from outside," Frederick commented lightly, with an amused smile as Lissa turned to glare at him. Despite climbing the stairs in his full heavy armor, Frederick didn't appear to be even sweating. Their mounts had been left in the hollow below. Robin had initially suggested using the Pegasi to ferry the Shepherds up, but Cordelia had quickly reminded him that Pegasi couldn't fly straight vertically – they would have to circle to gain height, and it would still take quite a long time to reach the top.

Many of the Shepherds remained below with the Pegasi. Only Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, Robin, Cordelia, Frederick, Lissa, and Say'ri were climbing the staircase, deciding there was little need to bring their entire company. Chrom had recommended most of the others to stay behind, leaving him and Say'ri to make the climb alone, but Robin, Frederick, and Lucina had hastily insisted upon accompanying him, and Sumia, Cordelia, and Lissa refused to be left behind.

"Does the voice truly live all the way up here?" Lucina asked curiously, surprised the Valmese would embark on such a lengthy pilgrimage to visit with the oracle. The nearest village to the tree was nearly ten miles out.

"Aye," Say'ri said. "It is a great honor for many to speak with Naga's oracle and to hear her speak, and in better times, hundreds of Valmese would ascend this staircase each year. I myself have made such a journey many times throughout my life. Lady Tiki does not venture forth from her shrine often, as her seclusion affords her a hint of privacy."

"Would we be intruding then?" Robin asked nervously.

"Lady Tiki will welcome us," Say'ri assured. "She has been confined alone for many months now, unable to receive visitors or leave. And she will stand by our cause."

"Despite whatever the Conqueror believes, Naga's teachings are of peace," Chrom said insistently.

"Indeed," Say'ri said, as they finally came to the top of the staircase. They entered through a tall, decorated doorway into an elegant, airy hallway. Stained glass windows composed of various bright colors depicted cheery images of the sun and vibrant forests, and Naga herself. The colored, patterned light that shined through the leaves and windows filled the room with a sense of warm and comfort.

"This place is amazing," Cordelia marveled in a soft whisper, holding Robin's hand tightly, her husband nodding in agreement.

"It's beautiful," Sumia agreed. "Look!" she said, grabbing Chrom's hand and pointing at a mural of the hero-king Marth. Sumia and Chrom had once noted, to Lucina's embarrassment, that their future daughter did indeed bear a slight resemblance to the depictions of the hero-king, or at least the portraits of King Marth that hung in the halls of their castle in Ylisstol. Oddly enough, the resemblance between the mural's image and Lucina was even greater – Marth had been painted here with a more feminine, graceful look.

"Lady Tiki was a close friend of your ancestor," Say'ri reminded. "She should be around here somewhere," Say'ri said, looking around the shrine. "Lady Tiki! Are you here? Prithee answer!"

The small party turned as a woman emerged from one of the adjacent hallways, yawning. For someone who was reputably over three millennia old, she looked surprisingly young, no older than Chrom himself. She wore her hair in a green ponytail, flowing down behind her neck, and two medium length curtains draped over her shoulders. She wore a beautiful, short red robe of fine satin, and a pair of tall boots of the same material. A soft, creamy pink cloak was draped over her delicate shoulders. Lady Tiki's drowsy gaze rested on each of them in turn, ending with Lucina. Upon seeing her, Tiki's eyes widened suddenly. "Marth!? Oh, Mar-Mar, is that you?"

Lucina cleared her throat, embarrassed. "My name is Lucina, milady. Although I did go by the name Marth for a time. Might we have met?"

Tiki's piercing, yet kind, gaze remained on the Ylissean princess for some time. "Alas, no. I'm sorry," Tiki apologized. "You reminded me of a dear friend. But he is long gone, I'm afraid. Lost during my endless sleep," she said wistfully.

"We are truly sorry to disturb your rest, Lady Tiki," Say'ri apologized, bowing deeply. "But Emperor Walhart's reach has grown long since he confined you to this shrine. The way is clear now, thanks to my companions, who hail from Ylisse. Accompanying me is Prince Chrom, Ylisse's ruler, and his daughter, Princess Lucina. I'm afraid the Conqueror's war has reached even their distant homes."

"You did not disturb me," Lady Tiki assured, shaking her head regally. "And I thank you for my freedom." She eyed Chrom and Lucina with interest. "You two of are the exalted bloodline are you not?" she asked.

"Yes, milady," Chrom said humbly, lowering his gaze. Tiki focused on the shield he still wore.

"You still hold the Shield of Seals," Tiki noted. "Or the Fire Emblem, as it is now known. I presume it was passed down through your family."

"Yes," Chrom said again, with a nod. "I was instructed to guard it with my life, and could not leave it behind in Ylisse, especially after learning of its power."

"I am relieved that your family has cared for it well. But where are the rest of the gemstones?" Tiki asked, confused. "I see only Argent." As she spoke, Lucina cringed, knowing of the gemstones Tiki was asking about. However, she knew little more about where they currently resided, and remained silent.

"Gemstones?" Chrom asked, equally confused.

"There were five once," Tiki began, gesturing at the small silver gemstone sparkling from its socket on the Fire Emblem. "Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert. Each of them bears a portion of the Emblem's power. Together, they allow one to perform the Awakening."

"The rite by which the first exalt channeled the divine dragon's power," Frederick recognized.

"The very same," Tiki confirmed with a nod. "With the Fire Emblem's power, the Exalt was able to defeat Grima. But the power of the shield was separated for safekeeping. Argent was left with the shield, and I kept Azure with me, but given the situation, I thought you would have gathered the other three already."

"The situation?" Lucina asked tensely.

"Grima's life force grows even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair," Tiki said with a sigh. "I can feel his presence. It looms, closer and closer. You must seek out the other stones and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!"

"Lady Tiki," Lucina interrupted urgently. "I believe the Fire Emblem itself will play a part in Grima's resurrection."

The voice looked horrified. "That… that is possible," Tiki admitted, after a moment's silence. "But we have no choice. Grima's followers will no doubt have found another way to restore Grima. Gathering the gemstones may be dangerous, but if they claim the Fire Emblem and even a single stone, it may be enough for them to use the Awakening themselves, to restore their dark deity. You must guard the Emblem well," she said adamantly.

"If Grima is indeed on the verge of returning, then we are faced with an even greater threat than Valm," Robin said worriedly. "Perhaps seeking out the remaining three stones is more important than our campaign here, Chrom."

Lucina evidently agreed. "Milady, do you know where the other three gemstones may be?"

Tiki shook her head sadly. "The remaining gemstones, Vert, Sable, and Gules, are no longer known to me. They were taken a long time ago at the Schism."

"Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism," Frederick noted. "Perhaps Basilio or Flavia still hold some of the gemstones."

"Pardon me… but I know where Vert is," Say'ri admitted. "Our campaign in Valm has not ended, but only grown more critical. Chon'sin had safeguarded Vert for generations, but when it fell to the empire, the Conqueror claimed it as his own." The other looked to her, horrified.

"Walhart has one of the stones?" Chrom groaned.

"This can't be a coincidence," Robin said, thinking frantically. "He knows of the Emblem and holds one of the stones."

"Lucina, was it Walhart who performed the awakening in the future?" Chrom demanded. "Please, you have to tell us!" Tiki and Say'ri looked at Lucina strangely. It seemed to have slipped both of their minds until that moment that there was no way Chrom was old enough to have a daughter her age.

"I… I don't know," Lucina admitted hesitantly. "I only know that Grima was resurrected in the aftermath of the Valmese war."

"Then we must end this war quickly," Robin decided firmly. "Lady Tiki is right – we must seize the stones and safeguard them carefully. Even if the Grimleal find another way to return Grima to our world, it will take them time, and we will be able to perform this… Awakening."

"This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom," Tiki declared.

"We need your help, Lady Tiki," Say'ri begged. "The Conqueror marches unopposed. If you call our people together, we may stand a chance against him."

Lady Tiki nodded. "Then I will do what I can. I call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict."

* * *

><p>The Shepherds retreated to the nearest town, which, due to their proximity to the previously captive voice, was populated entirely with resistance sympathizers. Lady Tiki left them at the base of the tree, searching out another shrine, a holy site from which she could commune with her people.<p>

The effects of Lady Tiki's prayer were immediate. Lady Tiki arrived at the shrine two days later, as the Shepherds learned, when the priests and clerics of every church of Naga across Valm relayed her plea to the people to stand up against the emperor's conquest. A day later, Basilio, Flavia, Virion, Olivia, and Cherche returned. Chrom and Robin were quite relieved to hear that all three of their planned assaults had been successful, and the Feroxi and Ylissean armies remained mostly intact. Most of the armies continued to secure their holdings, so that the armies of the dynasts would be capable of joining their cause, but several hundred soldiers were now camped around the village.

"Ha! As if anyone would entrust this oaf with such a thing!" Flavia said, when Chrom explained the situation with the Fire Emblem, and Lissa asked curiously if Basilio may still hold one of the gemstones.

Basilio grinned cheekily. "Actually, I do believe they would. The west-khans safeguarded Gules for quite some time. To be completely honest, it was held by my ancestors, for it was lost long before my lifetime," Basilio admitted with a hearty laugh. "Did I never inform you?"

Flavia adopted a vandalized expression. "You most certainly did not," she protested furiously. "How could the west-khans have kept such a secret from us?" she asked, her tone livid.

"Must've slipped my mind," Basilio said with an unconvincing grin. "I suppose we'll have to track the stone down after this war, then."

"Nevertheless," Chrom interrupted, trying to put a quick end to what promised to be a lengthy argument. "We have what we came here for. We have rallied armies capable of opposing the Conqueror across the continent, and we have secured the resources needed for the war and the return voyage."

"Indeed," Basilio confirmed. "Many of my men have returned to the harbor and are even now repairing our fleet."

"Roseanne stands by our efforts fully, although they have not quite put their mistrust in their illustrious ruler aside," Virion admitted sheepishly. "They were instructed to send supplies to both the harbor and the dynasts who've pledged their support."

"I'm afraid we must act quickly," Say'ri said. "The Conqueror's formidable army remains almost entirely intact, still, and he will be rallying his own forces as we speak. He will try to put down the rebellion before it ever truly begins."

"Where are his armies garrisoned?" Robin asked.

"The Valmese Imperial Army is comprised of three main divisions," Say'ri explained. "One division, under the Conqueror himself, controls the north and the capital. "A second force controls the region south of the capital, and is led by my brother, Yen'fay. His host is said to rival Walhart's."

"And the third force is stationed between them?" Robin guessed, a sparkle in his eye as an idea began to bloom.

"Aye, milord," Say'ri confirmed with a nod. "They are stationed at Fort Steiger, halfway along the highroad. It is a capable force on its own, and heavily entrenched, but smaller than the other two divisions."

"I see a plan brewing in those eyes of yours, Robin," Flavia said, with a smile. "What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we capture the fort and separate the remaining divisions," Robin explained. "Each of the divisions will include hundreds of thousands of soldiers – there's no way we can meet them on the open field right now. We need the local dynasts and their armies. But if we can seize Fort Steiger, we will be disrupting their communications and their supplies. With support from the Valmese resistance, a quick, surgical strike against Fort Steiger could buy us a huge advantage in this campaign, and all the time we need for the resistance to muster its forces."

"General Pheros of Fort Steiger is known to be an impressive warrior in her own right, and her forces are quite vast," Say'ri warned.

"We have a sizable host of our own," Robin remarked, although in truth the Feroxi-Ylissean army would be badly outnumbered. "We once invaded Plegia's capital in a similar manner, with the bulk of our forces providing a distraction. The Shepherds can then strike and take down this General Pheros," Robin recommended. "Even if we are forced to flee afterward, defeating their leader will give the resistance forces the time they need, as a force this large always faces the struggles of internal rivalry."

"But… that would put Sir Chrom himself deep behind enemy lines!" Say'ri exclaimed.

"It sounds like a pretty good plan then," Chrom said with a roguish grin. "I wish I could say otherwise, but being at the heart of danger is nothing new for us."

Say'ri only shook her head and smiled slightly. "Very well, milord. I will call to the resistance forces as we march towards Fort Steiger."


	9. Chapter 7: Servant of the Conqueror

**Chapter 7: Servant of the Conqueror**

Robin's plan hit a slight snag the following morning. Fort Steiger was surrounded by dynasts who were supposedly sympathetic towards the resistance. While several of them answered the call to arms put out by Lady Tiki, Say'ri, and Prince Chrom, one of them returned a messenger bearing a bitter grievance against the Ylissean prince.

"My lord will not support a foreigner masquerading as Ylissean nobility as he burns our countryside and pillages our towns," one of the messengers said, the eloquent accusation clearly scripted.

"What?" Chrom asked, flabbergasted.

"Are you not the man who calls himself Prince Chrom? Who sends his brigands from village to village, taking more than our people can afford, leaving them to starve?" the messenger added, dispassionately. "My lord bids you to leave our lands forever, and to take your false ideals of peace with you." With that, the messenger turned and departed.

"What in Naga's name was that about?" Chrom asked aloud.

Frederick grimaced. "I had hoped it was nothing to worry about. In this town and the town before it, I heard some rumors of bandits, supposedly led by you, personally, milord. Our presence quickly dispelled those rumors as the Shepherds and our armies have always acted with near-perfect propriety, but from the sounds of it, the bandits have recently struck several villages to the northwest."

"We have to stop them," Chrom decided immediately.

"If we don't put a swift end to this charade, it could jeopardize our reputation and our campaign," Robin agreed. "The marauders and the imposter must be stopped."

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Chrom asked Robin. Sprawled below them across a wide, grassy field was a rather large group of bandits. The two had set out to scout the field alone, once Robin realized their destination was in the open and there would be no chance of Pegasi approaching unnoticed.<p>

"I think these bandits are insane, their leader doesn't look anything like you," Robin remarked dryly. The bandit leader was clearly visible, with his dark blue hair, but that's where the resemblance ended. His lanky frame was rather short. From this distance it was hard to be sure, but Robin was fairly certain that even he was taller than the imposter, and Chrom was several inches taller than Robin. The man's clothes were certainly fancy and valuable, but were far gaudier than anything Robin had ever seen Chrom wear. Sumia had better taste than bright purple, gold laced ribbons and a crimson tunic, thankfully. The bandit's hair was long and messy, obviously and poorly dyed, with gray splotches showing. Completing the ensemble was a regal-looking sword, sheathed casually at the bandit's side. The hilt did bear a slight resemblance to Falchion, but Robin suspected the difference would be quite apparent up close.

"If you ever catch me in an outfit like that, just put me out of my misery," Chrom replied humorously. The bandits were common rogues, clearly no match for the Shepherds, and Chrom was feeling rather confident about this battle.

"Hmm. I think we've been spotted," Robin remarked lightly. Curious, Chrom followed his gaze, and to his surprise, one of the bandits hopped aboard a Pegasus and began flying towards them, the other bandits watching casually.

"Right. Signal the others. If the rider attacks us, bring her down," Chrom instructed, and Robin lifted two tomes – a fire tome to signal the attack, and a wind tome if the Pegasus came too close."

Ignoring the lethal weapon Robin leveled at her, the Pegasus rider drew closer. "All who would pretend to Chrom's name will answer to me for their deceit!" she demanded. Her voice was rather high pitched, and she was clearly quite young. As Robin got a closer look at her, he gasped, and nearly dropped his tome. The rider's hair was precisely the same shade as Chrom's, and bound carefully into two short pigtails.

Chrom himself did a double-take upon seeing the girl. The resemblance between her and Lucina was unmistakable. "W-Wait a moment!" Chrom stammered. "Still your spear and hear me out, you've been lied to!"

"Spare me your tales, brigand! I've nothing to say to someone who would impersonate my father!" the girl ordered angrily.

Chrom's eyes widened. "Oh, for the love of… how many daughters are going to come back in time to see me?" Chrom asked, turning to Robin, who was now fighting hard not to laugh.

"Huh!?" the girl asked, as she took a closer look at the man standing before her. "Father!? But… how did you know about…"

"We've been through this once with Lucina already," Robin added with a wry smile. "Though she neglected to mention she had a sister."

The girl froze for a several long moments, her eyes widening. Finally, she swooped down, and as her Pegasus landed, she dismounted quickly and rushed forward. "Father!" she squealed excitedly, as she threw herself at Chrom, grabbing him tightly.

"My ears, please!" Chrom moaned, as he returned her embrace awkwardly, completely disoriented. "So, what's your name?" he asked, as the ringing cleared. The girl looked up, surprised.

"Lucina is an only child so far in this timeline," Robin explained with a grin, clearly quite entertained at the sight of Chrom so entirely helpless.

"Oh! I'm Cynthia," she said quickly. "Is Lucy really here!?"

"In the flesh," Chrom confirmed with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Cynthia."

"Ohmigosh," Cynthia said, suddenly horrorstruck. "That means the other Chrom is a fake! I can't believe I fell for that lying creep's lies! I am going to kill him for this!" she cried furiously, pulling away.

"How did that happen anyways?" Robin couldn't resist asking. "He looks nothing like Chrom." Chrom shot Robin a dirty look.

"I… I don't know," Cynthia admitted, in a small voice. "I'm sorry! Lucy's always telling me I have to be more careful. I knew something was fishy with that guy. He barely even smiled when I found him." She turned to Chrom and beamed happily. "My real father would've given me a big hug and called me his little pega-pony princess!"

"Please tell me I would never actually say that," Chrom pleaded, as Robin doubled over laughing.

"You'll say it right now, if you want me to believe you're the real Chrom!" Cynthia replied with a sly grin.

Chrom groaned. His tactician, sobbing tears of laughter at his side, was not helping. "Don't you have a job to attend to, Robin?" he demanded, embarrassed. He turned back to Cynthia and saw her with an expectant look in her eyes. Chrom sighed deeply.

"It's… umm… it's good to see you… my… um… little pega-pony princess?" Chrom said, in the same pleading tone, as Robin's laughter subsided long enough for him to launch a fireball straight up into the sky.

"Aww…father!" Cynthia said happily again, hugging Chrom tightly once more. "It's good to see you too!" Before Chrom could speak another word, she turned and hopped back onto her Pegasus, as the Shepherds closed in on the bandit camp from all sides.

"She's even flightier than her mother," Chrom said with a grimace. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Shall we?" Cordelia invited, as she and Sumia touched down behind Robin and Chrom.

"Oh, right. Thanks Cordelia," Robin said with a smile, as he climbed aboard Catria. Chrom followed suit, climbing up behind Sumia, although his gaze still rested upon Cynthia, who was flying off to confront the bandit leader.

* * *

><p>The battle proved mercifully swift. The imposter had tried to flee once the battle broke out, but Cynthia cut him off, Chrom and Sumia following close behind. As it turned out, many of the bandits were local sell swords, who had agreed to fight for the imposter in exchange for treasure. Some of them had even joined the band to challenge the emperor after Lady Tiki's prayer reached them, though they had been shocked by their leader's rather ignoble behavior. Once Chrom and the Shepherds told them the truth and tended to their wounds, many of them returned to their hometowns, promising to bring what aid they could to the Ylissean cause. The others went on their way without further convincing.<p>

"Umm… Sumia?" Cynthia hesitantly, as she approached her mother nervously after the battle had ended.

"Oh hello! You're the one who took down the imposter, right?" Sumia said brightly. Chrom had yet to explain the bizarre encounter, but he smiled and took a respectful step back, choosing to let his daughter explain the situation herself.

"Cynthia!" her daughter replied eagerly. "My name's Cynthia!"

"What a darling name," Sumia said kindly.

"I know!" Cynthia said, laughing lightly. "I've always loved it. It was a gift from my mother… from you," Cynthia added nervously.

"Wait, what? Me?" Sumia asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Cynthia cried, enthusiastically. "Look – you left Lucy and me your ring, and Lucy let me keep it, see?" Cynthia said, as she showed Sumia her engagement ring, bearing the Ylissean royal crest.

"I have… had… another daughter?" Sumia stammered, stunned.

"That's me!" Cynthia said happily, and she rushed forward to embrace her mother. As she did so, she tripped, catching herself right before she fell flat on her face. "Oops!"

Sumia and Chrom both smiled at that – Sumia was often tripping and stumbling on seemingly nothing at all. Sumia stepped forward to holder her younger daughter, but something glinting on the ground caught her attention. "Hold on, you dropped something," Sumia said, reaching for the shining object. It was a spearhead, wrought from fine silver.

"Oh! Yes… that's mine," Cynthia said, her expression turning sad for the first time since Chrom had met her. "You promised to help me build a spear with it, before you left," she explained. "I thought for sure you'd be back. You were a legend… you were invincible! But then… you never did." Tears slowly formed in the girl's eyes as she thought of that tragic day.

"I may not invincible, but I'm here now," Sumia reassured, stepping forward and hugging her younger daughter. "Tell you what, why don't we get some materials from the supply caravan and finish the spear together?"

"Really?" Cynthia said enthusiastically.

"Of course! I promised, didn't I?" Sumia answered.

"Cynthia!" Chrom, Sumia, and Cynthia all turned to see Lucina racing towards them, waving to her younger sister.

"Lucy!" Cynthia squealed, and she rushed to hug her older sister, too.

"Oh, I'm glad you made it safe, Cynthia," Lucina mumbled quietly, returning her younger sister's embrace.

* * *

><p>"So, Chrom and Sumia had another daughter?" Cordelia asked Robin, as the two watched the happy reunion from a short distance away.<p>

"Apparently," Robin said, smiling as he thought of how Chrom seemed completely at loss. "Chrom's going to have his hands full one day," he remarked, amused. When Cordelia shot him a questioning glance, he told her about the bizarre encounter. By the end of his tale, both of them were laughing.

"Gods, you two are always the perfect picture of a happy couple," Severa groaned as she joined them. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Hello, Severa," Robin said with a grin. "Look over there," he said, directing his daughter's attention to the newest member of their company.

"Huh?" Severa asked as she turned. "Oh gods," she said again, cringing.

"You know her, don't you?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"Unfortunately," Severa said in a rather snarky tone. "She's kind of an airhead. Actually, I think that's an understatement."

Used to her daughter's complaining by now, Cordelia smiled. "Well, you should go say hi. I'm pretty sure she missed you, too."

Severa groaned again. "Fine," she grumbled, as she made her way down the meadow towards her friends, her parents looking on tenderly.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the Shepherds received rather uplifting news. Inspired by the words of the Valmese villagers who had previously been fighting besides the imposter, the dynast who had tried to turn Chrom away now supported their cause wholeheartedly. All the nearby lords had mustered their own forces, and were marching on Fort Steiger from many different directions, as well as the Ylissean army. The imperial army had dispatched messengers, but as far as the resistance was aware, all the messages had been intercepted. The imperials were now positioned defensively around the fort. They were too many to try to remain within the fort itself or simply entrench themselves directly around the fort, and so they had been forced to seek defensible positions further out. Unfortunately for General Pheros, their defensive lines were now incomplete, and the Shepherds easily slipped through one of the gaps as the armies of the Ylissean League, as the Valmese had taken to calling them, and the armies of the Valmese resistance moved to engage the imperial troops.<p>

Now with three Pegasi knights, as well as a wyvern knight, available to the Shepherds, Robin quickly decided upon a simple, two-prong attack. The battlements of the fortress were not manned, with the vast majority of the soldiers off fighting on the front lines. "Cordelia, Sumia, Cynthia, and Cherche can bring a portion of our force up to the battlements, and we can slip by their defenses," Robin instructed. "The fortress layout the resistance spies brought us indicated that there's a throne room in the back of the fortress. That's probably where the general will be located, so if we land on the ramparts on the far end of the fortress we should be able to find a quick route to the general. Virion, you will lead the rest of our Shepherds straight through the front and draw their attention."

"With pleasure," Virion said graciously. After Robin, Chrom, Say'ri, and Gaius joined the fliers on their mounts, the rest of the Shepherds set off towards the front door. Up in the sky, Robin quickly spotted what he was searching for – a trap door on the battlements that would lead them directly down into the back of the fortress. He signaled for Cordelia to land there, and the other three riders quickly followed suit.

"Cynthia, you remain here with the mounts. If there's trouble, take to the skies with all four of them and wait for us to force our way back out," Robin ordered.

"I can fight with you guys," Cynthia protested meekly.

"Cynthia, most of your training is for mounted combat," her sister reminded gently.

"Someone needs to look out for Caeda while we're gone," Sumia added kindly. "Well, both of her." The night before, when Sumia observed that Cynthia's mount seemed quite a bit older, Cynthia and Lucina had explained that Caeda had returned to Ylisstol alone. Ever since, Cynthia had trained hard to be a Pegasus knight as her mother was, and her mount was, in fact, Caeda from their timeline.

"Alright," Cynthia agreed reluctantly, still clearly annoyed at being excluded from the raid itself. "I'll watch after them, and Minerva and Catria too. But be careful!"

"We will," Chrom promised, and the seven of them set off into the fort.

* * *

><p>The clamor ringing through the halls indicated that the battle had already begun, but Chrom's group encountered no resistance whatsoever, until they stepped into a large chamber with numerous stairs leading into the basement. Like all the rooms before it, this room was empty, and Gaius silently set off, marking a careful path around the edges of the room in case any guards were to walk by.<p>

But the clever thief had not expected an enemy to simply appear in the middle of the room. A series of magical glyphs appeared, drawing forth startled cries from the Shepherds, and a bloated man stepped through the magical gateway, garbed in crimson and gold intricately patterned robes bearing the mark of the Conqueror. His chubby, toad-like visage was capped with short, neatly combed black hair. His beady eyes narrowed as he spotted the intruders, and his obnoxiously wide lips, drenched garishly in vibrant lipstick, widened to reveal a perfectly even pearly white smile. The strange man laughed sadistically.

"Ooh, it appears I'm just in time for the rebellion reunion!" the man cackled, his voice rather oily and high pitched. "Please, do give your 'friends' your warmest welcome! Remember your promises, lads, or you can be sure I'll remember mine!"

Before the Shepherds could protest or demand an explanation, the man conjured another portal and stepped back through. Robin quickly fired a blast of lightning at the retreating wizard, but the robes seemed to be enchanted, and absorbed the worst of the blast. Still, Robin's magic was powerful enough to sting, and the wizard cursed Robin foully as he retreated.

"Sir Chrom, I hear movement from the floor below," Say'ri hissed in warning. Gaius looked to the staircases, and quickly indicated for the Shepherds to reposition themselves away from the stairs.

Six soldiers then emerged from the staircase. Say'ri gasped. "Our comrades! But how?"

"Did you already infiltrate the castle before us?" Chrom asked the resistance fighters, confused. One of the soldiers answered with his bow, an arrow flying towards Chrom, who brought his shield up to block the projectile just in time. "Wait!" Chrom cried. "We're with the resistance!"

Ignoring the prince, the soldiers quickly advanced upon the other Shepherds. But they proved to be no match, as they were challenging the best warriors the Shepherds had to offer. A lancer was the first to fall, laid low by a devastating blast of lightning from Robin, before the tactician pulled out Eternity to engage one of the swordsmen. Cordelia, with Passion drawn, stepped forward to face another, and both enemies were disarmed in short order. Across the chamber, an attacker rushed Chrom wildly with an axe. Lucina thought to intercept, but changed her mind and charged the archer instead. With the archer distracted, Chrom made short work of the warrior attacking him, while Say'ri quickly brought down the last soldier, his lance clattering to the floor loudly.

"Imperials," Chrom said, with an expression of distaste. "But why?"

"Nay," Say'ri corrected sadly. "I'm ashamed to say that I am certain they were part of the resistance. I knew two of them by name, even," she admitted, gesturing towards the archer and the lancer she had slain herself. "I do not understand how they could turn against our cause now."

Meanwhile, to their surprise, hoof beats echoed through the hallway leading deeper into the castle.

"Be gone, Excellus! I have no use of your meddling," a woman commanded in an authoritative tone.

"Meddling?" the wizard who had appeared before them earlier added indignantly, in the same oily, high pitched voice. "Why, General Pheros, one might almost mistake you for being ungrateful! This so-called 'meddling' is about to save your life, unless you would rather have faced the assassins yourself?"

"We've no need of your parlor tricks here, schemer," General Pheros retorted angrily. "I can handle myself!"

"Why yes, of course you can, general!" Excellus answered with mock deference. "You're obviously just waiting to crush the Ylisseans, I only brought these rebels so they might learn from your shining example! They were so anxious to join the cause, you see."

"Because you threatened them? Tortured them?" General Pheros barked. "Or was it their families and homes you threatened, you odious freak!?"

Say'ri gasped aloud.

"I would not wish to burden you with such mundane details, good general. But rest assured, they are quite motivated," Excellus said slyly, as they rounded the corner. The sight of the six slain rebels, with the Shepherds standing over them, unharmed, wiped the smugness from his face.

General Pheros was riding on a white stallion. Her armored robes were red and gold, the colors of Valm, and she wore an intricate golden headpiece. In one hand she carried a fire tome bound in ornately decorated leather, in the other, she held a long, elegant staff of dark, burnished wood, crowned with a golden head and finely cut ruby. Her long, blond hair was draped around her shoulder. Behind her, four of her strongest knights entered the room, each carrying a fine silver lance. When she saw the victorious Shepherds, and heard her portly companion's sputtering, she laughed.

"We are all very impressed," General Pheros remarked wryly.

"Ahem. Well then, feel free to thank me some other time," Excellus stammered. A rift appeared, engulfing him and sweeping him away to destinations unknown.

"Coward," General Pheros remarked bitterly, as she turned to face her foes. Suddenly, her eyes widened in recognition. "You would be Prince Chrom of Ylisse, would you not?" she asked.

Chrom nodded. "Indeed. Your robes seem to be those of a priestess," Chrom remarked.

"I grew up worshipping Naga," General Pheros conceded. "I once made a pilgrimage to Ylisstol, to hear your sister, the exalt, speak."

"And yet you abandoned your faith," Chrom stated. General Pheros's eyes flashed at the accusation.

"I abandon nothing. Emperor Walhart is a faithful servant of Naga," General Pheros hissed angrily. "I serve my goddess by serving the Conqueror."

"Your naiveté betrays you," Chrom accused. "You willingly follow a tyrant, who would mortar his empire in blood!"

"In words and deeds, a great leader takes hold of the heart, not the mind," General Pheros declared proudly. "I remember your sister possessing the selfsame gift for inspiring others. Doubtless, many still cling to the power of her poetry, but I have found a greater voice!"

"My sister believed we all desired the same thing, peace. Naga herself teaches us to respect life!" Chrom countered. "If Walhart holds such promise, why must he use violence to unite the people?"

"Now who is being naïve, good prince?" General Pheros said with a mocking grin. "Those who will not walk must be dragged or pushed aside. So raise your sword, Chrom of Ylisse, and prepared to be pushed aside!" With that declaration, she raised her tome and a stream of white-hot flames rushed to engulf the prince.

Before any of the others could react, Robin hurled himself between General Pheros and Chrom, firing his own spell as he went. The two spells nullified each other. "Back off!" Robin cried, firing a second lightning bolt. But, like Excellus, General Pheros was clad in magic resistant robes, and the bolt proved quite ineffective.

As Robin launched his counterattack, the four mounted knights charged, their long reach proving to be an invaluable advantage against all of the invaders besides Cherche and Cordelia. Soon, the Shepherds found themselves on the retreat, scrambling to keep their distance from the fine silver lances. Robin turned his tome towards the riders, but drew his sword just in time to parry a precise thrust.

Say'ri, upon finding an opening, sprinted forward to attack General Pheros herself, but the general spotted her. A quick burst of fire sent Say'ri to the floor, rolling desperately to put out her flaming tunic, as Sumia rushed to her aid, a healing staff in hand. Gaius ducked to the side of the chamber, trying to draw his bow, as he had little chance of even landing a blow on the knights, let alone piercing their armor. But General Pheros spotted his movement and sent another wave of fireballs in his direction, driving him back.

Thankfully, Cherche had been well trained in battling cavalry, especially those carrying lances. She waited until one of the mounted lancers charged her, and after sidestepping the attack, she flicked her axe upwards as the lancer tried to turn his lance and steed. The head of the silver lance flew from the shaft, and the startled rider nearly dropped the weapon. A backhand blow then sent him tumbling from his mount, the panicked horse racing off down one of the hallways.

As two of the lancers circled Chrom, Lucina, and Robin, the last charged Cordelia. Passion swirled swiftly through the air, matching the lancer's range and deflecting the attacks. Rather than trying to cut through the horse's thick armor, Cordelia instead aimed for the rider's legs. That rider, too, tumbled to floor howling as Cordelia's attack connected.

Her victory had drawn General Pheros's attention, and a blast of fire sent Cordelia tumbling away, narrowly avoiding the magical flames. But that left Cherche free to attack the remaining lancers safely. The distracted lancers turned to meet the new attacker, leaving themselves wide open.

Robin didn't waste any time in drawing forth his tome once more. Instead of striking the riders, he fired at the ground, the thunderous strike startling and blinding both horses, who reared, dismounting their riders. Before either could recover, Say'ri and Lucina fell over them leaving only General Pheros herself.

General Pheros scowled as her last soldier fell. "To the death then," she mutter grimly, as Chrom closed the gap between them. She held her next spell, trying to time it so that the wide arc of the spell would be impossible for her opponent to avoid.

Two bolts of lightning slammed into her mount's armor. Though her mount, too, possessed armor enchanted for magic resistance, it was less effective than her own, and the noble steed reeled from the quick blasts, throwing her off balance. She released her fire spell but angled it poorly. Chrom dove past the spell, and with a great leap, he closed the remaining distance and slammed the flat of Falchion's blade against her armored robes, dismounting her and leaving two shallow cuts on her arm. "Yield," Chrom demanded.

General Pheros glared at him hatefully. "Kill me, then. You're surrounded by the might of the Valmese Empire," she spat bitterly. "I may not live to see Walhart unify all mankind with my own eyes, but I have seen it in my dreams and that is enough."

"Walhart is not what you think he is," Lucina said fiercely, stepping forward. "You call yourself a priestess – you must have heard the call of Naga's voice. Don't you see? Grima is on the verge of returning to our world!"

General Pheros looked shocked for a moment, but her fierce determination returned. "All the more reason to ensure mankind stands together!" she protested. "And no one but the Conqueror has the strength to bring about such unity! If you speak the truth, then you know the danger of allowing the Fire Emblem to fall into the wrong hands!"

"You would have us entrust it to Walhart, and put it in reach of that Excellus?" Robin asked pointedly. "Excellus was using rift magic, magic employed by the highest of the Grimleal."

General Pheros shook her head in protest. "The Conqueror would never allow the disgusting toad of a man to touch the Emblem," she insisted, although she seemed hesitant now.

"General Pheros, please, listen to me," Chrom pleaded. "Walhart is ready to destroy all that will not bow to his reign. My duty to Ylisse demands that I stand against him. If you know the story of the Fire Emblem, then you know that only those of the exalted bloodline may wield Falchion."

"Forget it," Say'ri said urgently. "We don't have time! We know not how deep that Excellus's treachery runs, the dynasts who've allied with us could turn against us at any moment!"

Chrom blanched as he remembered their potentially dangerous position. They quickly bound and gagged the captured general. "We'll have to regroup with the other Shepherds," Chrom insisted.

"It sounds like the fighting is mostly finished," Robin remarked. As soon as he spoke, the other Shepherds burst into the hall, weapons drawn.

"Milord, we must depart immediately!" Frederick said. "There are enemy forces closing in behind us as we speak!"

"Chrom, take everyone else back through the tunnels with Frederick," Robin commanded. "I'll take Cordelia, Cherche, and Sumia and retrieve our mounts. Flee this place as fast as you can – we will regroup with you later!"

Chrom nodded. "Understood," he said. And with that, most of the Shepherds, dragging the captured enemy general in tow, fled back down the halls of Fort Steiger.

* * *

><p>The Shepherds only narrowly escaped Fort Steiger. After ushering the others on, Robin insisted upon staying behind a short while longer with Cordelia, to accurately appraise the situation. His stomach turned when he realized that nearly a third of the resistance armies had turned against the others. Although the Shepherds got what they came for, with General Pheros removed and the supply line through Fort Steiger disrupted, their new opponent, Excellus, posed a major threat to their campaign. Communications could not be disrupted if your opponents could instantly teleport from one general to another. Even more alarming was the fact that Excellus's rift magic seemed dangerously precise, contrary to the information Miriel had brought him during the Second Plegian War regarding Grimleal rift magic.<p>

The armies they had brought against Fort Steiger were lost. Fort Steiger may or may not remain in their hands when all was said and done, but realistically, this division's part in the war was, at least temporarily, over. It wasn't such a bad trade, really, but now that Excellus had played his hand, it was obvious that the resistance wouldn't have as much time as they had hoped. It also didn't help that they couldn't trust fully in their own forces.

"I think I've seen enough," Robin said, and Cordelia obediently turned Catria around, as they flew off to rejoin the other Shepherds. They caught up a few miles to the south, the Shepherds having put as much distance between them and the potentially treacherous dynast armies as possible. When they arrived, Chrom was wearing an expression that made it clear there was more bad news coming.

"Robin, the Valmese will know of our location soon enough," Chrom said, frowning. "Flavia and Basilio returned with what's left of our forces here."

"We weren't expecting our damn allies to turn against us like that," Basilio admitted, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Only about a hundred and fifty of the Ylissean and Feroxi soldiers remain," Flavia said bitterly. "Though when we left it seemed like the true rebels were winning out."

"Still, it means the messengers will have escaped Fort Steiger," Frederick added. "We can expect the imperial armies to react within a week."

"Sooner than that," Robin corrected, shaking his head. "General Pheros had an ally who could summon rifts. If he's truly a Grimleal sorcerer, the Conqueror could possibly already know of our victory. Has General Pheros spoken?"

"No," Chrom admitted. "I was hoping that she, as a devout believer, could be swayed, but it's too late for that to make a difference at that point. For better or for worse, both the resistance armies and the imperial armies that were at Steiger are removed from the field by this point."

"We could probably elude the remaining imperial armies for some time," Frederick suggested.

"If we do that, the Conqueror will simply target the dynasts who stand by us," Robin said, shaking his head. "If he crushes them now, it would dissuade others from standing behind our cause. We have to slow them down somehow."

"But how?" Say'ri protested. "Each of the divisions approaching us is comprised of hundreds of thousands of men, and we number less than two hundred!"

"We strike at them directly," Robin said with a halfhearted shrug. "Their armies are large and will have to be spread out. Our force is small, and if we're careful we can slip through their defenses again, just like we did here in Fort Steiger. Guerilla tactics are our only option."

"Attacking either division seems a death sentence," Chrom said with a grimace. "And besides, whichever force we attack, the other will be allowed a free reign in the meantime."

"That's why we attack both," Robin replied easily. The others looked at him as though he sprouted another head.

"Our army lies in tatters, yet you would divide it by half?" Flavia exclaimed, horrified. Clearly, she thought the tactician had finally lost his marbles.

"I didn't say by half," Robin said. "A smaller force will target Yen'fay himself. We don't know where Excellus is, but if he's truly frightened of facing us personally, he will be hiding behind his strongest ally. General Cervantes also escaped and likely reported back to his emperor. Yen'fay is more likely to be vulnerable, and if we can defeat Yen'fay, perhaps it would be easier for the nations close to Chon'sin to stand by Say'ri and the resistance. Meanwhile, the rest of our armies will have to face Walhart. Not in a head-to-head battle, though. That would simply be a waste of their lives."

"So this army would be like a damn bug, eh?" Basilio mused. "Stinging them and flying away, just to be a great big pain in the arse?"

"Robin, this force would be facing our most dangerous mission yet," Chrom warned. "They would be challenging the Conqueror and his greatest armies, and if they are caught, they would face a battle they cannot possibly win. It would need a leader of unparalleled skill and bravery bordering on bravado… not to mention, the confidence to keep a cool head."

"All right, please, Chrom! You're embarrassing me! I'll do it already, just stop with the compliments!" Basilio said with a great laugh. Everyone fell silent, and now it was Basilio's turn to be stared at.

"This is no time for japes, Basilio. The stakes could not be higher," Robin admonished.

"I am being serious," Basilio replied bluntly. "I'll lead the squad. Though I prefer my steaks well done…"

"That's just his way," Flavia said with a laugh, as Robin groaned. "Bad jokes come with the bravado. But you're thinking has gotten us this far, so we'll put our faith in it a little longer. Somehow, you always find a way to best the odds."

"Indeed," Basilio said, with another hearty laugh. "I'll be the biggest, most annoying gadfly the Conqueror has ever seen!" With that said, he turned to rally his troops.

And found his path blocked by Lucina.

"Stop!" Lucina protested. "I cannot allow you to go, Khan Basilio. You will die in this battle. I know it for truth!"

After several moments of tense silence, Basilio spoke. "You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye. All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? Please say yes, it'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork."

"According to the stories I've heard, yes," Lucina admitted uneasily. "They say Walhart defeated you personally on the battlefield. We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!"

"All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass. I'll be careful," Basilio said, and with another hearty laugh, he stepped by Lucina.

"You're still going?" Lucina protested.

"Aye. But someone has to stall Walhart from advancing. The whole plan is to not get into a slugfest with the Conqueror anyways. I'll just avoid the old dastard. You don't grow this old and handsome without knowing how to avoid trouble," Basilio boasted.

"It's never that simple," Lucina tried again uneasily.

"Don't worry, love, he'll be fine," Flavia assured. "He'll have me to keep an eye on him."

"You aren't coming, woman! You're the reigning khan!" Basilio protested.

"I thought you intended to survive this, oaf," Flavia taunted. "Regna Ferox has two khans, and now you're responsible for both. I dare you to die now!"

Basilio froze for a moment, his eyes bulging in protest. But then he burst out laughing, his loudest and longest laugh yet. "Alright then, there's your change in plans, lass," Basilio said with a wink at Lucina.

"Fine," Chrom agreed easily. "Just keep each other safe." Robin didn't look convinced, but without another plan to offer, the tactician remained silent.

With that, the two khans left and began rallying their forces, leaving Lucina with a terribly worried look on her face.


	10. Chapter 8: The Prince of Chon'sin

**Chapter 8: The Prince of Chon'sin**

The Ylissean Pegasus riders, save for those within the Shepherds, had gone north with Basilio's force. In fact, none of the soldiers, resistance, Feroxi, or Ylissean, accompanied the Shepherds now. Lucina's proclamation had made Chrom and Robin quite nervous, and they agreed to send almost every resource they could to ensure Basilio could properly elude and combat the Conqueror's forces. That left Cordelia, Sumia, and Cynthia to take turns scouting ahead.

On the third day, Cynthia returned, confirming their worst fears. Yen'fay had gathered his armies and was marching north towards Fort Steiger. They could safely assume Walhart's forces in the north were doing the same. On that same day, Libra brought them some equally alarming news.

"Hello, Libra," Chrom welcomed graciously, as the monk approached him and Robin, who were in the middle of discussing the news from Cynthia. Robin and Chrom had just been discussing the possibility of attempting a mission similar to Basilio's, to try to buy time instead of challenging Yen'fay directly, should the need arise.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Libra said hastily. "But it appears as a priest of Naga, I am privy to Lady Tiki's communions. Lady Tiki has a message for you – she will need to remain at the shrine for some time longer, gathering her strength so that she may join our campaign against Grima should the need arise."

"Well, that's good," Robin said.

"There's more," Libra said, with a slight frown. "Many of the dynasts are ready to act. Others are on the verge of being ready. However, with the disaster that befell the dynasts at Fort Steiger, they are hesitant to join with either side, even with Lady Tiki's warnings and pleas."

"So, eluding Yen'fay is no longer an option," Robin concluded grimly.

"We can't run forever," Chrom agreed. "Unless we can attain another victory and show them that the day may still be won, they won't move against the empire. Either we have to defeat Yen'fay somehow, or Basilio has to bring down Walhart. And Basilio will have Cervantes and Excellus to contend with, too."

Robin sighed, as he drew forth his maps. "Libra, could you do us a favor and seek out Say'ri? We will need to confer with her soon."

"As you wish," Libra said, with a respectful nod. Say'ri joined them a few minutes later, to find the maps already laid out on the cart.

"I have heard the dire news," Say'ri said immediately. "You are right to be concerned. At the very least, the loyalty of those who stand apart from the empire must be won. Worst still, should some of the selfish dynasts see us vulnerable, they may even strike at us, to curry favor with the Conqueror."

"We expected as much," Robin said dryly. "Say'ri, I need to know everything you know about Yen'fay." As Say'ri began to protest, Robin quickly cut her off. "I know he's not the same man you knew, but our entire campaign hinges on this next engagement. We must defeat him, and with the risk of treacherous dynasts at our back, we will have to choose our battle with care. Any information could prove vital."

"Well," Say'ri began hesitantly. "The brother I knew was a skilled and proud swordsman. In all honesty, he is at least a match for any of your Shepherds, even one of you two."

Chrom grimaced. At this point, while there was some contention as to whether Robin or Chrom was the stronger swordsman, it was pretty much the general consensus that they were the strongest the Shepherds had to offer. Even Lon'qu, a true master of the sword in his own right, conceded as much. Only Lucina, Severa, and Cordelia came even close to challenging them for that title. "A swordsman potentially stronger than any of us?" Chrom said, his voice carrying an unusual tremor.

"From what I recall, yes," Say'ri admitted. "He is not one to cower behind his allies either. The brother I knew was much like you, Sir Chrom. He would sooner lead his men than send them."

"How is he on strategy?" Robin asked. "Does he make the decisions himself, or does he entrust them to a tactician? Does he favor conservative decisions or bold ones?"

"The stories speak of no tactician," Say'ri replied. "As for your second question, I do not know. I did not witness much of his rule, for I fled from Chon'sin not long after he took the throne. His actions since have certainly been with confidence, but that says little as the full might of the empire has been behind him ever since."

"But he is proud. Too proud to back down from a challenge, perhaps?" Robin grilled.

"Proud and stubborn," Say'ri added with a sigh. "Of course, he may have changed, but the brother I knew would not back down from a challenger or flee a battle. It was often a point of contention between him and our parents, who found him far too reckless at times, despite his calm demeanor."

"Which means if we challenge him, he may come out to meet us, face to face, even if the situation is unfavorable towards his armies," Chrom concluded.

"It's a bit hopeful," Robin admitted. "But it may be our only chance. His force is simply too much stronger, and we need every advantage we can get."

"But, what situation can we find that's possibly favorable for our meager force?" Say'ri asked.

Robin didn't answer immediately, and instead scanned the maps. "Tell me about Demon's Ingle," he requested. "This mountain to the west."

Say'ri cringed at the thought. "Demon's Ingle is no ordinary mountain," she began. "It is a volcano. Deep in its heart, molten rock gathers. The earth itself is said to move, not unlike constant earthquakes, until eventually, the lava pours forth from the crater and the skies are filled with clouds of ash. Even while it lies dormant, the lava flows within and in small rivers around it, and plumes of smoke billow forth continuously. Few would dare to approach it."

"That may be exactly what we need," Chrom remarked.

"Your opportunistic former friends would not dare risk following us," Robin added. "But Yen'fay might. And amidst the lava and smoke, we will stand a better chance of escaping after our skirmish."

"The risk would be enormous," Say'ri warned nervously.

"Not necessarily," Robin argued. "We will scout the field out ahead of time, of course. With our Pegasus knights providing ample warning, we will be able to flee should our plan begin to unravel. We need only commit to the battle if the situation truly favors us. Else the smoke and the lava will cover our retreat and we can disengage easily enough."

"It may be our only opportunity," Chrom said, agreeing with his tactician.

"Then we have our destination," Robin said. "Demon's Ingle… about twenty miles to the west."

* * *

><p>The Shepherds marched for the rest of the afternoon and evening, and by the time the sun set, Demon's Ingle loomed in the distance a few miles out, clouds of smoke drifting from it ominously. It didn't take long for Robin and Chrom to draft the plans this time, as the strategy was quite simple. Yen'fay's division would approach their position sometime the following day. The Pegasus knights and Cherche would launch a quick attack to draw Yen'fay's attention, then flee to Demon's Ingle, where the rest of the Shepherds would be waiting.<p>

After that, it would depend on Yen'fay's reaction. If the Chon'sin prince led his forces to the volcano personally, they would defeat him swiftly and flee before Yen'fay's division could overrun them. If Yen'fay chose to ignore them, or dispatched another division against them, they would simply leave without a fight and search for another plan. "Maybe we could try to assassinate him," Robin suggested halfheartedly, when Chrom asked if there even were any other plans. The two of them laughed then, a nervous laugh to break the tension and release some of their doubts. An assassination against a king and general of one of the world's mightiest armies, surrounded by his entire force, was even less feasible than simply hoping Basilio and Flavia would come across and kill Walhart.

They set up camp for the night, several of the Shepherds resting in preparation for this next battle. The camp actually seemed rather serene and jovial, despite the tension. Even though they were in as much danger as ever, all of the Shepherds had remained alive and healthy, they had plenty of provisions, and it seemed they all had full faith in this next plan and in the khans who had struck to the north. As always, it was Robin himself who doubted his own plan the most.

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Cordelia felt so entirely at loss. In fact, as far as she could remember, it had only happened around two people before – Chrom, when she was just a young orphaned girl taken in by Captain Phila, and thoroughly infatuated with the prince, and later, Robin, when she was struggling with her feelings for the enigmatic tactician. She supposed it was fitting that this time, it was her own daughter, Severa.<p>

Severa's personality really didn't bother Cordelia all that much. Severa's cool demeanor had initially surprised her, but deep down, it was apparent to both Cordelia and Robin that their daughter was truly happy to see them and her friends again. When Cordelia stopped to think about it, she realized it wasn't all that surprising, after all. In her own youth, she only had a few friends she was truly close to, and she had almost no friends at all among the Pegasus knights. It was the natural consequence of losing people you cared about when you weren't emotionally prepared, Cordelia thought sadly, and Severa must have suffered even worse than she had, given Lucina's description of their dark future.

Cordelia loved Severa the way she was. She felt only the unconditional love of a parent, and compassion for the girl who she and Robin had failed so miserably. Cordelia could look past her daughter's cold and snarky guise and see the emotionally wounded, yet strong-willed young woman beneath it. But what had Cordelia distraught was the pain and reluctance she saw in Severa whenever she was with either of her parents. Their beautiful Severa, despite her incredible strength and courage, was still afraid. And it stung at Cordelia's heart to know that her daughter was suffering, and she could do nothing to help.

So Cordelia sat by the campfire in silence, alone with her daughter, hiding her own pain and hoping that Severa could open up to her and Robin, and that their beloved daughter could let them help ease her suffering. But apparently, Cordelia wasn't as good at hiding her own feelings as she thought.

"What's eating at you?" Severa asked, with a furrowed brow. Though Severa's appearance had taken almost entirely after her, a lot of the girl's mannerisms reminded Cordelia unerringly of Robin, and Cordelia couldn't help but smile at the familiar expression.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Cordelia said gently. Severa rolled her eyes.

"Right. Nothing at all. That's what has had you pushing the food on your plate around for ten minutes instead of eating. Nothing is what kept you entirely silent the whole time we've been sitting here," Severa remarked dryly.

"Did you have to inherit your father's sense of humor, too?" Cordelia said lightly. To her surprise, Severa looked down at the ground, a bitter look in her eyes. "I'm sorry," Cordelia quickly apologized.

"You're sorry," Severa muttered darkly. "For whatever that is worth, I suppose."

"I didn't mean to insult you," Cordelia stammered, unsure of why Severa took the comment so personally.

Severa laughed bitterly. "No, you only tried to change the subject. Because even though anyone who knows you can tell something is wrong, you have to keep it to yourself. You can't trust anyone, not even your own daughter." Cordelia blinked, surprised. "Why do you always feel like you need to hide, mother?" Severa demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Cordelia said sadly.

"Stop changing the subject!" Severa protested.

"I'm not," Cordelia admitted. "That's what I was thinking about, Severa. You hide yourself from your own feelings. You always act so brave, and it makes Robin and me so proud of you, but when you finally come out of your shell, I can see you're afraid. I can see you're hurt, and I want to help, but I don't know how."

"You can't help me," Severa said quietly, looking away. With a pang, Cordelia noticed that there was no trace of anger or stubbornness left in Severa's eyes – only a strange distant look.

"Please, Severa. Just tell me. Maybe you're right. I can't change what happened in your past. But your father and I owe it to you to try," Cordelia pleaded.

"You don't owe me anything," Severa huffed. "You two aren't even really my real parents. You have your own Severa in this world."

"Severa!" Cordelia protested, shocked. "How could you say that? You're as much our daughter as the baby waiting for us in Ylisstol!"

The two women fell silent for a long time, Severa uneasily avoiding her mother's gaze, trying to ignore the hurt in Cordelia's eyes. "Do you really mean it?" Severa finally whispered, so softly that Cordelia could barely hear her.

"Of course," Cordelia answered quietly. "Why else would I feel my heart break when I see you suffering? Severa, I know what it's like to grow up an orphan. I lost my own parents when I was barely older than you were. I know what it's like to be afraid that anyone you love and care for could leave and never come back. And I know you must have suffered more than I ever did, when we failed in our quest and left you and your friends to face Grima alone."

"I hated you," Severa admitted hoarsely. "For so long, I wondered if you or dad ever truly loved me. And even though I did have friends, I wondered if they, too, would someday disappear."

"We promised, remember?" Cordelia reminded gently. "We're here for you this time. And you're here to hold us to our promise. You don't have to be afraid of us leaving you again, Severa."

"Even when the war is over?" Severa asked uneasily. "You'll have to return to your own lives, won't you?"

"It'll be our life, Severa," Cordelia promised. "We failed you once, and let you grow up alone, when your life should have been filled with happy memories with your family. Maybe we can't change that, but it's not too late to start now."

"And what if you're wrong?" Severa demanded. "I didn't try to keep you out because I wanted to! I knew that once I let you into my heart again, there was no going back. I thought about… about losing you again, and I can't do it. I can't!"

Cordelia smiled sadly. "It's too late for that isn't it? Whether or not you admit it to yourself, I think you've already let me in." Cordelia shook her head. "You're not alone, Severa, no matter how much you try to convince yourself of that. I'm just as afraid of losing you, and just as afraid of letting you down again."

Severa mumbled something undecipherable, as tears streamed down both their faces.

"I promise, Severa," Cordelia said, as she moved closer and embraced her daughter. "I'll do everything I can to stay with you. And when this is over, all three of us will go home and leave this pain and suffering behind us. Maybe we can never forget it, but at least we can look ahead."

"I… you're right. Thank you," Severa said, between quiet sobs. "I love you, mom."

"I hope you like having a younger sister," Cordelia teased. "Unless, you're like Lucina and never told us you already have one," Cordelia added, laughing lightly, as she felt Severa tense up slightly.

Severa had her chin resting softly on her mother's shoulder, and was silently thankful that her mother couldn't see the hurt that had almost certainly flickered across her expression.

* * *

><p>"Lucina? What are you doing here all alone?" Robin asked. He had been pacing the perimeter of the camp, taking in the silence while he calmed his own nerves. It was an old habit by now, that he resorted to whenever something, usually a coming battle, had him feeling uneasy. Most of the Shepherds were familiar with this particular habit, and willingly gave him some time alone to clear his thoughts, so Robin rarely came across anyone else during his quiet walk. He was rather surprised to find Lucina away from the camp, perched on a large rock, her knees tucked tightly against her body.<p>

Lucina, startled by his silent approach, leapt to her feet, reaching for Falchion. But she calmed quickly when she saw him. "Sorry, you startled me a little bit," Lucina said, as she casually seated herself on the boulder once more. "Good evening, Robin."

"Is something bothering you?" Robin asked, worried. Lucina was rather close with her parents, and now had her younger sister, too. Despite keeping her distance from them for so long, she had grown quite closer with her reunited family. It was odd to see her alone out here, dueling with unpleasant thoughts, as Chrom would put it.

"I was just thinking about the future again," Lucina said quietly. "My future, I mean. I wonder how everyone is managing now. Do they even still live?"

"Chrom mentioned that the world might have disappeared entirely," Robin said hesitantly.

"Naga warned us that it may happen," Lucina admitted. "But it doesn't keep me from wondering."

"I can scarce imagine what horrors you experienced in such a hard, cruel, world," Robin remarked. "Tell me, did any hope remain? Were there others like you there, fighting against Grima? Other than your friends, I mean."

"Of course," Lucina replied. "Remnants of the armies from the old dynasts survived here and there. We gathered in the last safe corner of the land and united to fight against the tide. But Grima was too powerful, and his risen were too plentiful. We all knew that one day, even our final refuge would be overrun."

"Then the future of humanity depends on what we do here and now," Robin said thoughtfully. "We must not fail. The Fire Emblem must be protected. Chrom must be protected."

"Yes," Lucina agreed. "My father is the key – without him, that future will come to pass. Grima cannot be stopped without him, and should he fall, our struggles would only postpone the inevitable."

Robin smiled. "Your father's not the easiest person to protect," he said lightly. "Thankfully, he's also not a particularly easy person to kill."

Lucina, too, smiled. "I guess you're right. He puts himself in danger without a second thought, even knowing the consequences. I suppose that's just who he is. That's why he's so important to us. He will never yield to Grima while he still lives. Not everyone can perform the Awakening, you know. Just being of the exalted bloodline isn't enough. My father has the determination and the strength of heart to channel Naga's divine power. That's why I know I have no choice. I must protect him. I simply cannot lose."

"It's quite a heavy burden, but you need not carry it alone," Robin reminded. "You and your father have friends and family standing beside you, ready to face whatever challenges remain. We all know and believe in his cause, and we are all ready to fight and die for it."

Lucina grimaced. "Chrom was betrayed, in the end, or so the stories go," she reminded, the dire prediction sending a chill through Robin's spine. "But it's hard to imagine. I've seen the love and loyalty each and every Shepherd holds for Chrom. I don't know what to believe anymore," Lucina admitted.

"Me neither," Robin agreed with a frown. "I can't imagine any Shepherd turning against Chrom. We've been through so much together. The bonds we've forged between us… for a lot of us, that's all we have. That's who we are."

"I suppose we will just have to remain vigilant," Lucina said with a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>They reached the lava flows of Demon's Ingle early the following morning. After a quick survey of the area, Robin found a small plateau that would make the perfect battleground. There was a clear escape route from the plateau, with safely traversable paths between the lava flows, only obscured by the hazy smoke. In front of them, the terrain was uneven, and heavily constrained by the rivers of molten stone, making it difficult for the Valmese cavalry to advance on their position. The smoke and the threat of unseen archers and mages with wind tomes would keep the Valmese fliers from engaging, but the skies were clear over the open field ahead of them, offering the Valmese no protection.<p>

Once the Shepherds were firmly entrenched, the Shepherd fliers took off. The Valmese were still headed in their general direction, but would likely not think to search the Demon's Ingle. It was time to announce their presence, and draw the Chon'sin prince forward. Half an hour later, they came across the approaching Valmese, and carefully, Robin directed them to follow the line, keeping their distance.

To Robin's delight, Yen'fay had made a tactical blunder. The division itself had been separated into several smaller battalions. Due to the size of the army, it was impractical to simply divide the resources evenly, so some battalions were primarily comprised of cavalry, while others were primarily comprised of infantry. Yen'fay himself led a rather vulnerable battalion of infantry, with only a handful of horses to be seen. His battalion had only two fliers: a pair of axe-toting warriors riding on majestic, brown griffins, leonine beasts with the head and wings of a great bird. They were rather uncommon, even in Valm, and they were known to be as maneuverable as Pegasi, with the endurance of wyverns. However, they allegedly had neither the raw strength of wyverns, nor the innate magical resistance of Pegasi.

Yen'fay himself remained with his cavalry towards the back of this battalion's procession, along with the four mounted soldiers accompanying his division. Two of the mounted soldiers carried bows as well as swords, but apart from that, there were no archers in sight. Spotting a couple mages amidst the Valmese lines, Robin quickly instructed Cherche to stay back, fearing that the Valmese could have wind magic at their disposal.

Careful to stay away from Yen'fay and his archers, Cynthia and Sumia, carrying Severa and Say'ri respectively, dive bombed the Valmese lines, a shower of javelins claiming a few kills, and sending the forces into disarray. Say'ri pulled forth the Levin sword she had borrowed that morning from Anna, and joined the aerial assault with a few bolts of lightning. Unfortunately, unaccustomed as she was to magic, the lightning quickly proved ineffectual.

Yen'fay, upon seeing the attack, immediately ordered the two griffin riders to spread the alert, but Cordelia was there to meet them. The griffins proved faster than wyverns, but despite their reputation, could not match Catria's speed, and Cordelia easily brought one of them down while Robin's wind magic dispatched the other.

Their objective achieved, three Pegasi then retreated, avoiding the poorly aimed lightning magic that the Valmese mages hurled at them. Apparently, this battalion was not adequately equipped to deal with enemy air support at all. Once they were a safe distance, they relaxed their pace, and set an obvious course for Demon's Ingle, Robin crossing his fingers and desperately hoping their opponents would respond to their challenge.

* * *

><p>Again, the gods seemed to smile upon the Shepherds. They waited uneasily at the Demon's Ingle for some time, with their fliers taking shifts watching for the approaching Valmese. After what seemed like forever, but was in truth only half an hour since their return, Sumia reported that the Valmese were indeed approaching. An hour later, Cherche confirmed that it was almost certainly the battalion that Yen'fay led personally. Two more battalions had followed, but seemed to be quite far behind. Regular reports during the next several hours confirmed that the situation was exactly as they had hoped. Yen'fay was approaching them with a single battalion alone. The two battalions remained relatively close behind, despite one of them being comprised of cavalry with the potential to easily outpace Yen'fay. Yen'fay clearly intended to meet this challenge personally, as the Shepherds had hoped.<p>

When the Valmese Imperial Army finally arrived on the subtly designated battlefield, the Shepherds were faced with less than a hundred Valmese soldiers altogether. The battalion easily included over a thousand soldiers, but with the narrow walkways through the lava flows, Yen'fay's army was forced to slowly trickle through. Yen'fay, as if anticipating a trap and not wanting to risk being caught trying to escape, ordered the rest of his soldiers to hold back. He had also dismissed his cavalry, Robin noted, and with them, any defense against an aerial assault. Robin began to wonder if it was the Shepherds who had stumbled into a trap. This battlefield simply looked _too_ ideal.

For the first time, Robin got a close look at Say'ri's brother, the prince of Chon'sin. Unlike Say'ri, his hair was unnaturally stark white. A strange, iron headpiece adorned his face. The metal frame left his entire face exposed, serving only to keep his hair pinned back. His hair had been neatly bound in a style traditional of the Chon'sin warriors, bunched up and supported upwards by a clip, before cascading down his back in a neat ponytail. He wore a light leather vest, dyed black, over his flowing battle robe.

Then, near where Yen'fay stood, numerous shining glyphs appeared out of thin air. The rift opened wide, and the bloated figure of Excellus stepped through.

"Damn!" Chrom cried out, upon seeing the wizard's arrival. He turned, preparing to call for a retreat, hoping that the distance that still remained between the two forces would prove sufficient.

"Wait!" Robin said quickly, as he noticed that Excellus seemed to be speaking quietly with Yen'fay, whose face remained impassive.

"She is a rebel and traitor to the empire," Yen'fay declared, dispassionate despite his raised voice. "I have no sister."

Excellus cackled with glee, and leaned close. Yen'fay stayed motionless as Excellus whispered something to the stoic warrior. Then, Excellus backed away and was swallowed up by another conjured rift.

"He's leaving Yen'fay to face us alone," Robin said, with a confident smile. "Just like it was with General Pheros."

"Keep your eyes out for him – he could return any moment," Chrom warned the rest of the Shepherds. And with that final warning, the Shepherds readied themselves for the Valmese charge.

The Valmese soldiers advanced steadily, carefully keeping their distance from the molten rivers around them. Yen'fay himself remained in the back of the formation, looking up, as if he knew Robin's plan already.

As the Shepherds on the front line stepped forward to engage the Valmese, Robin knew it was time to make a decision. The Shepherd's plan was for the three Pegasus knights to carry Robin, Chrom, and Say'ri directly to Yen'fay. Say'ri had wanted to speak to Yen'fay, one last time, and to fight him personally, if he could not see reason. Robin and Chrom would handle Yen'fay's personal guard, while Cordelia, Sumia, and Cynthia kept any reinforcements at bay. But Yen'fay seemed to have anticipated their plan, and appeared to be daring them to proceed.

"Let's go," Robin finally decided. There were too many anomalies, but they were in too far to second-guess themselves. He began to suspect Yen'fay had an agenda of his own here, and hoped desperately that it was one they were prepared for. At his command, Cordelia, Sumia, and Cynthia flew down to greet Yen'fay.

Yen'fay didn't so much as flinch when he was suddenly confronted with the sister he had betrayed, as well as his enemy's general and tactician. "Leave Lady Say'ri to me," he instructed calmly. The four swordsmen guarding him fanned out and tried to surround the group. Robin and Chrom responded immediately, each of them stepping forth to meet two of the guards, while Say'ri confronted her brother.

"Brother, tell me why," Say'ri pleaded, as she approached Yen'fay, her sword drawn.

"I have nothing to say," Yen'fay replied, infuriatingly calm. He slowly drew his own swords. One was a curved blade, similar to Say'ri's chosen weapon, but longer, with a more subtle curve. The other was his own personal weapon that Say'ri knew quite well – Amatsu, a gold-leafed blade with unusual prongs along the blade. The weapon's unusual design was a hazard in the hands of a novice, as it could easily tangle itself on nearly anything. But in the hands of an expert such as Yen'fay, the prongs served to control his foe's weapon more easily.

"I suppose we are well beyond that now," Say'ri said, in a resigned tone. Then, her expression grew bitter, and her tone vindictive. "I will speak it plain. I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live."

"I've asked you for nothing, sister," Yen'fay reminded, showing absolutely no emotion still. "Least of all your forgiveness."

Say'ri's eyes flashed. She tried to hold her words back, but could restrain herself no longer. "You will have my justice, like it or no!" she cried angrily. "You, who stood in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and burned, you watched but said nothing! When our mother and father were murdered, you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. And even now, have you nothing to say!?" she demanded furiously.

Yen'fay did not answer. He did not even flinch at the savage accusations. The only indication that he had heard her at all was that he had tightened his grip upon his blades.

"Damn you, Yen'fay!" Say'ri spat. "Then I will make your swords answer for you! Let them sing your final words then, traitor!" She lunged forward as she spoke, but Yen'fay reacted instantly, his blades catching hers neatly in a cross. An outward flick of his wrists sent Say'ri falling back, as he pressed forth. Unlike Lon'qu, who had only begun to try to use two blades, and often resorted to using one as a makeshift shield, Yen'fay was a true master with his weapons, and the two blades each wove their own dances, individually, yet in harmony. In only seconds, Yen'fay had Say'ri falling back from the relentless assault, the spinning and slashing blades driving her back, only just able to keep his wicked swords at bay.

Meanwhile, besides her, Chrom and Robin were outnumbered, but clearly not outmatched. Thankfully, none of Yen'fay's guards fought with the skill and precision that he did personally. Chrom's more aggressive sword style, with the precise thrusts and powerful, sweeping blows quickly gave him the upper hand over his foes, an advantage which he pressed. Beside him, Robin adopted a more defensive posture, carefully keeping both of his foes at a distance so that he could interfere should Say'ri or Chrom overcommit to their own engagements.

A few of the Valmese soldiers ignored Yen'fay's orders and rushed past the lava flow to their leader's aid, but they were intercepted quickly by the three Pegasus knights, who defended the few open paths past the lava ferociously. Meanwhile, the rest of the Shepherds were using the terrain they had familiarized themselves with to their advantage. The Valmese soldiers fell, one after another, many of them unable to even effectively approach the Shepherds. The fight was exactly as Robin had predicted and hoped for – despite the superior numbers, the Valmese were hopelessly outmatched.

And then one of the soldiers battling Chrom fell, a clean backhand blow from the prince cutting through the soldier's leather armor. Chrom turned his weapon back to his remaining opponent immediately who faltered. One of the swordsmen battling Robin broke off and tried to aid his other comrade who was battling against the Ylissean prince, giving the tactician an opening to draw forth his tome. A blast of lightning brought that swordsman to his knees, with Robin returning to his own duel with practiced ease.

Throughout the plateau, only one battle remained in favor of the Valmese. Yen'fay was faster, stronger, and more skilled than his younger sister, and Say'ri was constantly on the retreat. Say'ri finally spotted an opening and lunged forward, but the window of opportunity proved to be an illusion, and nothing more than a feint. Yen'fay easily pulled his weapons back in time to deflect her strike and leave her wide open. But rather than pressing forward and ending the battle there, Yen'fay retracted his weapons and sent them into an arcing spin instead, giving Say'ri time to retract her own weapon into a defensive position once more. Say'ri's eyes narrowed suspiciously – she had sparred with her brother numerous times before. It wasn't the first opening Yen'fay had missed in this battle; these mistakes were uncharacteristic of the veteran sword master. "Why do you hold back!?" Say'ri demanded angrily.

Yen'fay said nothing, answering with his swords once again. With no other choice, Say'ri fought on, as the Shepherds brought a swift end to the pitiful Valmese assault, and Chrom and Robin easily dispatched the remaining swordsmen fighting against them. Seeing the princess faltering before her brother's seemingly relentless assault, Chrom and Robin both approached, trying to determine how best to help.

But it proved unnecessary. Yen'fay launched himself into a precise and devastating routine, forcing Say'ri's sword upward, a technique the young woman was familiar with. As she expected, Yen'fay lowered both blades suddenly, quickly shuffling to Say'ri's exposed left flank. But then, he erred one time too many – his next thrust was poorly measured, and Amatsu missed by mere inches, as Say'ri reflexively spun, her own weapon cutting into her brother's heart.

Shocked, Say'ri immediately withdrew her sword, but it was too late. The damage was done, and Yen'fay's knees seemed to crumble below him as he fell. Chrom immediately signaled for Lissa and Libra, and the two came racing toward them, staves ready.

"Say'ri, you have grown so strong," Yen'fay gasped, finally speaking. He no longer sounded so cold and dispassionate. Instead, his tone was relieved, with a hint of lightness, and subtle longing.

"Why, Yen'fay?" Say'ri demanded again. "I have seen your best swordplay. You held back, but why?"

"What I could not tell you in life, I say with my death," Yen'fay said, a slight smile crossing his lips. "You have found strong comrades. I no longer need fear for you."

"Yen'fay, wait! What do you mean? Why!?" Say'ri cried desperately. "Don't leave me with more silence – not this time! Yen'fay!"

Lissa and Libra rushed to the fallen prince's side, staves glowing with healing magic, but it was too late. Sumia, Cynthia, and Cordelia surrendered their post by the narrow walkways, as the soldiers, upon seeing the fall of their mighty general, had quickly begun to retreat, and the other Shepherds approached, unscathed.

A sadistic oily laugh drew their attention, and the Shepherds turned to see that Excellus had returned once more, casually standing on a nearby stony outcrop. "Oh, what a death it was!" Excellus cackled gleefully. "Did you see the grief etched on his face? The mix of longing and pain in the noble prince's eyes? He had become such an accomplished actor, but that was all too real!" he finished, laughing maniacally.

"Excellus, what would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad!" Say'ri cried furiously, pointing her blade threateningly at the wizard, though he was out of her reach. Robin readied his tome, before remembering that magic would do little lasting harm to this foe. He wondered if Virion would have an arrow notched and ready to fly.

"More than you, princess of Chon'sin," Excellus teased slyly. "And I would watch that mouth of yours. I am honoring Yen'fay's sacrifice, but even my patience has its limits."

"What?" Say'ri gasped. "What do you mean by sacrifice?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I must apologize," Excellus drawled, not looking apologetic in the slightest. "They are not my secrets to share. I did promise your dear brother that I'd never tell, after all."

"Explain yourself or die!" Robin demanded angrily, having had more than enough of this abhorrent creature's games.

"Bah! As if you can harm me!" Excellus said dismissively. "You do seem quite insistent though, master tactician," Excellus continued, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Very well, I'm afraid it will break my heart to betray our dear Chon'sin prince, but I'm afraid you are all that remains of his family, dear Say'ri.

"Our beloved friend, the late Prince Yen'fay, swallowed his pride and cast aside his honor, all to protect his kin. That's right, Little Sis. He did it to save you," Excellus explained wickedly.

"You lie!" Say'ri shouted in protest.

"I'm afraid not," Excellus said with mock politeness. "I'm telling the truth, which I must admit is a rare treat. But before you met these Ylisseans, I could have had your head with a word. You were my unwitting leverage for Yen'fay, dear Say'ri. Unwitting and unbound, but a hostage all the same. I let you live; he fought for us. That was our deal, and he kept his end, right up to his last breath," Excellus said, smirking evilly. "I don't know about you, but I feel much better having that off my chest. Maybe I will give this truth telling a try more often!"

"N-No…" Say'ri stammered in protest. "This can't be true…"

Having heard enough, a sizzling blast of fire erupted from Robin's hand, slamming into Excellus and knocking him back, despite the robes diffusing some of the magic. Excellus's eyes narrowed angrily. "I will attend to you later, tactician," he hissed, as the rift returned, whisking him away just before a stinging arrow from Virion could pierce his black heart.

A short distance away, one of the surviving Valmese soldiers stirred, unnoticed by all except Robin, his keen senses alerting him of the movement. But the soldier quietly fled, so Robin paid the man little heed. Perhaps the soldier had heard the truth of Yen'fay, and word would spread. Instead, he stepped forward and joined the other Shepherds in an effort to comfort Say'ri, who was still kneeling over her brother's corpse.


	11. Chapter 9: Might of the Emperor

**Chapter 9: Might of the Emperor**

The Shepherds retreated from Demon's Ingle along their planned route, and soon were heading back to the north. Though Yen'fay had been their enemy, and though they had attained another clear victory here, a pall had fallen over the Shepherds, dampening any excitement they might have felt. Each of them was stung by Say'ri's grief, and shared in the princess's pain. They didn't have much time, so they buried Yen'fay's remains quickly, but in a manner befitting a warrior, with his swords laid crossed upon his chest, a short distance north of Demon's Ingle. No one save for Say'ri truly knew the man, and Say'ri seemed at loss for words, so they continued on after a respectful moment of silence.

A few days into their march, Sumia returned from her patrol accompanied by an Ylissean Pegasus rider, one of those that had followed Basilio to the north. With her help, the Shepherds soon found themselves reunited with what remained of the forces they had sent north.

As Flavia alone approached Chrom, Robin, and Lucina, Robin's heart sank. The feeling of dread intensified when Flavia came close enough for them to make out her pained expression. Chrom shifted uneasily beside him, and Lucina stood perfectly still, an expression of horror on her face. They stayed silent, waiting for Flavia to speak first, praying that the news was not what they feared.

"Basilio was killed in battle," Flavia finally said, after a brief moment to collect her thoughts.

"No..." Lucina gasped quietly, in denial.

"Damn it all," Chrom swore. "Are you certain, Flavia?"

"I am," Flavia admitted with a nod. "I was there when it happened. The Conqueror himself came to face us. We fought him, but even together we could not defeat him." She winced uncomfortably, and Chrom noticed that her arm had been bandaged rather poorly, the white gauze soaked in blood.

"Lissa!" Chrom called.

"I'll be fine," Flavia assured quietly. Then, to everyone's surprise, Flavia began to sob. It was the first time any of them had seen the assertive khan so emotional. "Gods damn me for outliving that one-eyed clod," she wailed, collapsing. "That big bald oaf! Why!?"

Lucina seemed to be wobbling uneasily, similarly overcome. "That's twice now," she murmured, the weight of her failure collapsing on her weary shoulders. "Twice I've failed… why did I let him go?"

"I'll kill him!" Flavia roared angrily, leaping back to her feet, as Chrom stepped forward to comfort the khan, unsure of how to deal with this emotional breakdown. "I'll cut that dastard Walhart down myself! I swear it before the gods!"

"No, Flavia," Chrom said firmly, as Lissa arrived. He gestured towards the wound, and Lissa stepped forward. Flavia began to protest, but gave in weakly, and Lissa went to work with her healing magic. "Flavia, for now, you need to rest and heal. When the time is right, we will avenge Basilio. You have my word."

Guided by Lissa, Flavia reluctantly turned to leave, quiet since her last outburst. But suddenly, as if remembering something important, she turned back to Chrom.

"Wait, Chrom," Flavia said hoarsely. "Basilio entrusted me with this, and asked me to deliver it to you." As she spoke, she pulled forth a sparking red gemstone.

Chrom gasped. "Is that… one of the Emblem's gems?"

"It's Gules," Flavia confirmed quietly. "Don't ask me why in hell's name the oaf hid it from you. I suppose he wanted to surprise you with it when this was all over."

"Whatever his reasons, I accept his gift now, and gladly," Chrom stammered. He slid the gem into one of the empty sockets on his shield, joining the silver gem, Argent, and the blue gem that Tiki had given them, Azure. "Thank you, Flavia."

"You should rest, Khan Flavia," Robin urged. "This war has been set in motion and moves at its own pace now. All we can do is be ready to act when the right time comes."

* * *

><p>The news of Basilio's fall spread like wildfire through the Shepherd's camp. Unlike Yen'fay, Basilio was well-known to them all, and despite his crass attitude and reckless bravado, he was loved and respected, as if he had been a Shepherd himself. But instead of redoubling the dreariness that had followed the company from Demon's Ingle, the loss of the great khan seemed only to inspire his friends.<p>

That night, Lon'qu and Olivia shared many tales of Khan Basilio's many exploits, and there was much laughing and cheering as the Shepherds paid their respects to their fallen friend. And deep in every Shepherd's heart burned a renewed determination to see this war through to its end. One of their own had given his life willingly for their cause, and each and every man and woman was ready to take up the torch.

* * *

><p>Chrom, Sumia, and Cynthia spent the evening doing their best to comfort Lucina, who was still distraught at her failure to save the khan. "You did what you could, Lucina," Chrom soothed. "Basilio did what he felt he had to do and nothing you could say would have stopped him."<p>

"Lucy, we can't give up!" Cynthia insisted. "We've come so far. Maybe we can't save everyone. But we'll still save Father, and stop Grima!"

"You tried your best, Lucina," Sumia assured. "Just keep looking forwards. We're still here, we're still together, and we won't let anyone else fall."

"Thank you," Lucina said quietly. She smiled, but in her heart, she was not convinced. She knew that the trials had only begun, and secretly she wondered whether their struggles would even matter. Images of the dark future that awaited them swirled in the deepest recesses of her mind, encroaching on her thoughts.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Shepherd's camp, Robin found himself struggling with his own fears. This time though, he tried to quiet them, sitting peacefully with Cordelia and Severa. He had noticed that Severa, initially, seemed to be a bit uncomfortable around her parents. But that sense of unease was gone now, and had been gone ever since the night before Demon's Ingle. Though Severa retained her rather quirky attitude, smiles came to the girl's face more easily, and she spoke more freely.<p>

"You seem awfully contemplative, Daddy," Severa remarked lightly.

Robin smiled. "I'm just trying to etch these moments into my mind, so that I can treasure these memories forever."

Severa groaned. "You're even mushier than Mom sometimes," she protested, and Robin and Cordelia shared a laugh. Severa, too, found herself smiling again. "No more talk of that, Dad," Severa insisted. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, remember? Once this is over, we'll have plenty of time, and you'll have plenty of memories, as long as you don't go losing them all again."

"Right. Of course," Robin conceded with a smile. But he could do little to stop the cruel whispers of his heart, reminding him that so far, Lucina's predictions had come true. Though the future looked relatively bright, with the Conqueror's armies on their last legs and the resistance rallying against him, he couldn't help but feel that the worst had yet to come.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Libra roused Robin and Cordelia early, politely calling to them so as to not intrude on the couple. Robin and Cordelia dressed quickly and set off to the conference tent together, where Chrom, Frederick, Lucina, and Flavia were already waiting for them.<p>

"I have wonderful news for you all," Libra said serenely. "I communed with Lady Tiki this morning. The Conqueror, upon learning the fate of Yen'fay, retreated to the capital. The dynast armies have rallied and are marching upon the capital as we speak. Our force numbers over half a million, far greater than the force Walhart still commands."

"Then this war may already be ended," Frederick noted in a tone of relief.

"Not quite," Libra corrected calmly. "The resistance has the emperor's armies pinned, but they still await a leader willing to challenge the emperor himself, someone capable of leading them into this battle. Of course, none of the dynasts who've committed to our cause will accept their rivals and peers rising above them."

"Then it falls to us," Chrom replied firmly. "It's time. The capital is a week's march from here – will they wait for us?"

"They will," Libra assured. "Additional forces are gathering as we speak. It seems the southern dynasts have learned of Yen'fay's fate. They, too, are rallying to our side, and in fact, have already marched past us on their way to the capital."

"To the capital then," Robin said, as if a great weight had been lifted. The Conqueror would likely put up a fight, but at least the political posturing and the difficult military decisions had come to an end. All that was left was to face the Conqueror himself.

"Perhaps," Libra said, but he sounded unconvinced. "But Lady Tiki has made one more suggestion. The ruins of a sacred temple lies just a day's march from our current location. Supposedly, the ruins hold a legacy of the divine dragon herself, a treasure that Lady Tiki believes we may find a use for, in our battle against Walhart or in the trials ahead."

"Could it be the missing gemstone?" Lucina suggested. "We know the Conqueror holds Vert, but we still know nothing of Sable."

Libra shook his head gracefully. "The treasure is similar in that it holds a fraction of Naga's power, but it is not one of the five gems of the Fire Emblem," Libra recited. "The ruins don't lie too far off our path, so it will only slow our march by half a day. A little more, perhaps, if the relic proves illusive."

"It sounds like a worthwhile detour," Frederick remarked. "What say you, milord?"

Chrom nodded in agreement. "Even if it's not the missing gemstone, I believe it is worth the delay. If Lady Tiki's worst fears are realized despite our caution, anything that can lend us strength against the challenges ahead could prove invaluable."

* * *

><p>Following the instructions Lady Tiki had relayed to Libra, the Shepherds found their way to the ruined temple before long. Even though the temple had long been abandoned, even from a distance, the holy place filled them all with a sense of serenity. The ceiling of the temple was almost entirely gone, and most of the walls had crumbled. Several ruined pillars covered in intricate carvings, and artificial rivers paved with beautiful light-blue tiles were all that remained on the surface. Several large staircases led to the underground sections of the ruins.<p>

"We can't all go down there," Robin said quickly, as Chrom was about to order the Shepherds to spread out and search for the treasure. "We don't know how sturdy the ruins are," Robin reminded, as Chrom shot him a questioning look. "If we all start storming around, ransacking the place, we could very well bring it down upon us."

"Good point," Chrom conceded. "I guess we should try to keep our search party small."

"Besides, the ruins seem thoroughly deserted," Frederick observed. "And I doubt the mounts would prove helpful in searching the underground ruins of a temple."

After a quick discussion, most of the Shepherds remained behind, while Chrom, Robin, Gaius, Anna, and Libra set off. After a quick scan of the surface, they descended down the staircase, which was far longer than any of them had imagined. The ceiling was also far higher than they had expected, high enough for even a wyvern or Pegasus to fly freely.

Upon entering the underground portion of the ruins, Chrom realized just how wrong their assumptions had been. The ruins were crawling with risen. The ruins were actually wide open and quite clear of debris, but dozens of the undead creatures were already ransacking the place, likely searching for the same relic.

"I think that's our cue to go back for help," Robin suggested quietly. "We'll have to clear them out before we can search for anything."

Just as Chrom nodded and motioned for them to head back up the stairs, someone screamed. It sounded like a young woman. On the other side of the temple, a figure clad in a dark hooded cloak sprinted past some pillars, a pair of risen pursuing swiftly. The cry had alerted the other risen too, and all of the monsters turned and began marching in that direction. "No time for that now," Chrom said with a growl. "Come on!"

Following in Chrom's wake, the small band rushed out into the open. The risen quickly turned their attention to the prince and his entourage, and lumbered towards them instead. "Robin, see if you can get to her!" Chrom ordered, gesturing towards the corner where the hooded figure had disappeared. As Robin watched, the slight figure dashed between pillars, merely a blur in the distance, with the risen still pursuing.

"I'm on it," Robin said, and he slipped off to the side, incinerating a pair of risen that pursued while he tried to find a clear path down the halls. For a moment, he wondered if Gaius would've been more suitable for this task, but with the amount of foes pressing them, even the stealthy rogue would have been hard pressed to cross the temple unnoticed. He found himself sliding around the elegantly carved pillars and meeting risen after almost every turn. Thankfully, the risen didn't pose much of a threat to the skilled tactician, who easily burned them away or cut them down as he passed. After he made his way about thirty paces down the side of the large temple hallway, his gaze swept the room, searching for any sign of his quarry.

A familiar flapping noise from behind him announced the arrival of a Pegasus. Robin turned, half-expecting Cordelia to have heard the commotion and followed them into the temple, but to his surprise, the robed figure was now sitting astride a Pegasus that had just touched down behind him. Her cowl was down now, revealing the girl's youthful face, framed with lustrous, medium length red hair.

"There you are, Father!" the rider announced happily, waving a small golden jewel at him for a moment. "I found the relic! Now let's get out of here!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Robin said, startled.

"I can't believe we got separated so easily," the girl mused happily, as she slipped the stone into her pocket. "Oh well, no harm done! At least we can head home now." The girl eyed him curiously as he stood frozen, his mind still trying to process the bizarre turn of events. "Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least!"

Robin examined the girl quickly, noting that her robe looked quite similar to his own. Eternity's hilt was clearly visible, resting in its sheath on the girl's belt. She held a magic tome comfortably in her other hand. Her hair was precisely the same shade as Cordelia's, and she had his dark eyes. "You traveled back from the future with Lucina, didn't you?" Robin asked, beaming widely. He hadn't known that he and Cordelia had another daughter, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

The girl just looked confused. "Huh? Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future?" The two stared at each other in confusion.

"You don't know who Lucina is?" Robin asked hesitantly, looking at her strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the girl asked, tilting her head slightly. "Hello? It's me! Morgan! Your daughter? Love of your life and Daddy's little girl and all that?" Robin couldn't help but smile upon hearing her name, but before he could say anything, Morgan went on. "Wow, you're acting really strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed. I wonder which way is home?" Morgan turned as if to look around, but suddenly bowed forward instead, clutching her head with a small groan.

"Morgan!?" Robin asked, rushing to his daughter's side.

"It's just a headache," Morgan answered weakly, shaking her head. "Strange… I can't seem to remember anything else other than coming here with you," she noted curiously.

"Easy there," Robin soothed. "Don't try to force it. Just stay calm and listen to me, alright? I know it sounds crazy but I believe you came here from the future."

Morgan looked at him strangely for a moment. "We definitely need to get you home," she said, concerned.

"Look at me closely, Morgan," Robin insisted. "Do I look like I'm of an age where I could have a child as old as you? At this point, in our time, Severa is still a baby, even."

"Who's Severa?" Morgan asked curiously.

Before Robin could answer, a guttural roar announced the arrival of another risen. Robin reacted immediately, turning and blasting the risen to ashes. "Morgan, let's get out of here first. I'll explain later, okay? I promise."

"Umm… alright," the girl said uneasily. She quickly helped her father climb onto the Pegasus, and the two of them soared up over another group of approaching risen.

Down below them, Chrom, Gaius, Libra, and Anna were still trying to fight their way across the room. "Chrom, we have what we came for!" Robin said, and he casually slipped the golden jewel from Morgan's pocket and held it up for Chrom to see. "Just get out of here!"

Chrom looked up, rather confused at the sight of Robin riding with a strange girl on a Pegasus, but he complied, immediately ordering the others to retreat. The risen, thankfully, didn't seem interested in following, and together, the six of them and the Pegasus fled.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the Shepherds, Morgan and Robin received many curious looks. Robin directed Morgan to approach Lucina and Cynthia first.<p>

"Lucina, did Morgan come back in time with you?" Robin asked, as Lucina and Cynthia both stared at Morgan, surprised. Morgan didn't seem to recognize either of the other two girls, but waved to them happily in greeting nonetheless.

"No, she didn't," Lucina admitted, as Cynthia looked uncomfortable. "It's quite a long story, and one that should probably remain untold," Lucina explained.

Robin, suspecting the worst, grimaced. Lucina and Cynthia had obviously recognized Morgan, but if Morgan wasn't able to make the trip back with them, then that left only one likely possibility. "Thank you, Lucina," Robin said. Though normally, tales of their mysterious future intrigued him, he didn't particularly want to hear the details this time. Instead, he guided Morgan through the camp, searching for Cordelia and Severa.

Cordelia looked stunned at first, but comprehension set in quickly this time, and she approached, smiling and trembling with joy. Severa, on the other hand, looked horrified, as if she had just seen a ghost, further convincing Robin that he'd rather not know of Morgan's fate in the timeline Lucina, Cynthia, and Severa had come from.

"Do you recognize either of them?" Robin asked Morgan quietly as Severa and Cordelia drew closer.

Morgan looked at him confused. "Umm… no," she admitted. "Should I?" As Cordelia and Severa adopted similarly perplexed looks, Robin couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

Robin chuckled. "She doesn't remember anything," he explained, as Cordelia and Severa glanced at him nervously.

"Nothing at all?" Severa asked, looking at Morgan.

"Well, I remember Father," Morgan mumbled uneasily.

Cordelia smiled again. "You really are your father's little girl then," Cordelia said, laughing lightly. "When Chrom found him in the fields, his memory was gone too. I guess you were lucky to avoid inheriting that particular quirk, Severa."

Morgan looked at her sister and mother, then turned back to her father, silently pleading for an explanation, as she was more confused than ever.

"I'm afraid this will take some time to explain," Robin apologized. "But it looks like we're getting ready to march. We'll explain on the road."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Morgan didn't really remember much about her father either, and oddly enough, remembered even less about herself. She knew of Robin's near-legendary prowess in tactics, and had apparently studied strategy, swordplay, and sorcery in an attempt to emulate her hero. She remember hunting for Naga's tear together, the golden jewel which Robin had quickly turned over to Chrom as they set off towards the capital. She remembered that she had wanted to be a strategist and tactician like her father, and had been studying with him since she was little. That was really about it.<p>

Thankfully, even if this Morgan was different from the Morgan from Severa's timeline, Severa remembered her little sister quite well. Robin and Cordelia were quite amused to see Severa's tender and caring side emerge, as their older daughter told Morgan as much as she could.

"Birthday, May 5th, favorite colors, blue and purple, least favorite food, vegetables," Morgan recited obediently. "Are you sure?" she asked curiously. "I don't seem to mind them now," she remarked, as the family sat around the campfire, enjoying their meal.

"Well, at least you're as cheerful and talkative as ever," Severa remarked, with feigned annoyance.

"I am? I mean, I was? Hmm… this is all pretty strange," Morgan commented cheerily.

"Imagine how I feel," Severa said dryly. "My kid sister starts talking to me like a stranger, asking questions about herself."

Across from their daughters, Cordelia leaned against Robin's shoulder, a contented smile on her face. "Morgan practically hero-worships you," Cordelia teased quietly.

"Yeah. It's a little scary, actually," Robin admitted. "To think someone looks up to you that way. I mean, how can I possibly live up to the perfect image she has of me?"

"You're doing just fine," Cordelia assured. "But… why did she forget about me, or Severa?" Cordelia mused, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to," Robin remarked. "She was pretty excited when she found out who you were."

"Well, she sure has plenty of energy," Cordelia commented. When Robin had explained who Cordelia was, Morgan had veritably leapt into her arms. Severa, to her chagrin, had gotten the same treatment moments later.

"She's a pretty energetic girl," Robin agreed. "And quite optimistic as well." When they had finished explaining the situation with Valm and Grima, Morgan seemed quite eager to join their quest and rather excited to witness her father's work firsthand. She showed no signs of fear or nervousness whatsoever.

"I wonder when we'll have her," Cordelia said quietly. In their timeline, Severa was born in the autumn, but the Severa who had returned with Lucina claimed her birthday to be in the winter. Sumia gave birth to Lucina early in the winter, but the future Lucina said her birthday was in the spring.

"Who knows?" Robin said with a shrug. "But I guess you convinced me that Morgan is a girl's name, after all," Robin conceded.

"You know, you're going to have your hands quite full one day, with four daughters," Cordelia remarked with a devious smile.

* * *

><p>The Shepherds arrived at the capital in fine spirits, despite the prospect of battle. Prince Chrom was welcomed heartily by the various lords and dukes and kings that had gathered with their armies. By now, the resistance armies were nearly double the size of Emperor Walhart's remaining forces. The Conqueror had his forces spread around the capital city, and they were fully surrounded by the resistance. But the main road leading into the capital city remained clear. It was a blatant challenge, an invitation the Conqueror had extended to the prince who would lead the resistance against him.<p>

"They say only his own elite warriors, his most trusted retainers, remain at his side," Say'ri reported to Chrom, relaying the information the resistance scouts provided that morning. "Walhart has issued a challenge to you personally, and awaits you in the courtyard. His armies have been instructed to allow you and your company to pass unhindered," Say'ri continued.

"Then we will accept his challenge," Chrom said boldly. "And the Conqueror's rule will end here."

"I suspect once our battle begins, if the imperial armies do not strike at the resistance armies, then the resistance armies will strike at them," Robin warned. "They are all quite eager to join this battle, and I doubt we can dissuade either side at this point."

"We will just have to conclude our battle with Walhart quickly," Frederick agreed. "The sooner we can defeat Walhart, the more lives will be spared."

With that, Khan Flavia rejoined the rest of the Feroxi and Ylissean soldiers, who had joined the march to the capital, and the Shepherds gathered, ready to face the Conqueror himself, to bring an end to another devastating war and avenge Basilio.

After one final round of preparations, the Shepherds began their march to the castle. Remembering his own near-disastrous encounter with King Gangrel, Robin had ordered a careful inspection of all their weapons before this march. Healing supplies had been distributed, and Lissa and Libra were both armed with particularly potent staves, capable of healing someone from a distance, that the resistance had provided them with. Finally, he turned the powerful fire tome he had claimed from General Pheros, who was now a captive of the resistance forces, over to Ricken, while he himself carried the mighty thunder tome that the mercenary leader, Nelson, once used, as well as a wind tome and Eternity.

They arrived at the courtyard an hour later. Sumia, Cynthia, Cordelia, and Morgan had flown ahead to confirm the reports from the scouts, and indeed, there were less than two score imperial soldiers awaiting them, commanded by Emperor Walhart himself.

Although he had never laid eyes on Walhart before, Chrom spotted the Conqueror immediately. The man was over seven foot tall, his massive, muscular frame covered in fine, heavy plate armor. The crimson armor was quite distinct from the armor his followers wore, as it was trimmed in black instead of gold, matching the massive axe Walhart carried. Like Yen'fay, he wore an iron headpiece that bound his silver hair back, but left his face exposed. His headpiece included a pair of sharp horns, and bore the same crimson hue as the rest of his armor, a color that suited his tan complexion quite well. His mount cut an impressive figure as well. The large stallion was fully clad in a suit of armor that matched the Conqueror's own. Walhart and his mount held almost perfectly still, a large, blood-red cape billowing behind him.

Walhart, too, had spotted his opponent. "Prince Chrom of Ylisse!" he boomed, in a deep, projecting voice.

"Emperor Walhart!" Chrom returned the greeting, both men eyeing each other appraisingly.

"You do your sister's legacy proud, prince!" Walhart congratulated, his voice harsh. "But humanity already has a savior. A conqueror who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow. Warriors of Valm! Ride with me now! Together, we will stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!"

Valmese horns sounded, and the resistance horns sounded in answer, as beyond the city, the emperor's armies advanced upon the resistance forces that had besieged them, despite the odds. Around the courtyard, the Valmese soldiers cheered in answer. Mounted knights drew their axes, swords, and lances. Mounted archers lifted their bows. Wyvern knights lifted into the air, and the armored infantry readied their tower shields. Amidst the cavalry, a pair of mage-knights donned their cowls and drew their own tomes, and among the foot soldiers were another pair of mages.

But the Shepherds had fought their way here, outnumbered at every turn, and not one of them was afraid to face the elite Valmese warriors, especially now that the odds were actually even. Armed with hammers and heavy blades to deal with the armored infantry, and horse-slaying lances to deal with the cavalry, the Shepherds advanced steadily, the vulnerable mages keeping behind the front line with their spells readied.

The Shepherds split into three forces immediately. The Valmese force approached from two sides, and Frederick led one group to face the foes approaching from their left, as Virion, sitting proudly astride a horse he had been gifted by the resistance, led a second group in the opposite direction. Cherche had followed behind Frederick, Ricken riding behind her to help keep the wyverns at bay. Across from them, Morgan shadowed Virion's group in a similar manner.

Finally, Chrom, Robin, and Lucina rode with Sumia, Cordelia, and Cynthia, the six of them crossing the field to face Walhart and quartet of elite guards that accompanied him.

Walhart smiled fiercely as he watched his foes approach. His features were rough, as if hewn from stone, and his grin appeared cruel and feral. "Why do you resist me, little prince?" the Conqueror boomed, his authoritative voice resonating loudly through the air.

"You would enslave the weak and kill the able," Chrom answered evenly. "You are the enemy of peace."

"I would end the reign of gods!" Walhart retorted boldly. "You would object on moral grounds? Blood is spilled in any new birth, Prince, and in any just cause, as you already know."

"There is no justification for what you have done," Chrom said flatly.

"By whose laws do you judge me?" Walhart demanded. "Yours? Your sister's? The gods'? Look at you! Are you not ashamed? Your mind is filled with nothing but secondhand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of the gods like a mindless puppet! That is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation, and to greater powers. Damn the gods, and their fates and destinies. I will have true freedom! Any man who offers less is my enemy!"

"I was told you followed Naga," Chrom retorted. "It seems the rumors were mistaken."

"I seek the same ends," Walhart corrected harshly. "Naga herself is content to let us carve out our own existence, but our world will be purged of the wretched Grimleal, and all those who plead desperately for the gods to intervene! Only when my rule is established and complete will we enjoy the peace that Naga wishes for us!"

"Enough!" Chrom demanded, his anger finally showing through. "You speak of peace but offer only war after bloody war. I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy – you are a murderer and tyrant, and I am the justice you deserve!" With that, Chrom drew Falchion from his sheath.

Walhart's grin grew wider. "Better, Prince. Much better! Be not the agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods! I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own!" As he spoke, Walhart urged his steed forward, and charged.

Chrom instinctively started to move aside, but realized immediately that his opponent was closing too quickly, and the Conqueror's reach with his massive axe was simply too long. Chrom still stepped aside, hoping for the angle to reduce Walhart's momentum slightly, and lifted Falchion to parry. The legendary sword and the mighty axe collided with incredible force, and to the Shepherd's surprise and horror, the blow swept Chrom from his feet and hurled him through the air, to crumple to the ground more than ten paces away.

"Father!" Lucina cried, leaping down from behind her sister. Thankfully, the Pegasi were hovering only a few feet on the ground, and Lucina touched down, perfectly balanced, and charged Walhart. Walhart's guards, all heavily armored foot soldiers, stepped forward, two of them bearing lances, the other two carrying axes. With a slight touch, Robin signaled for Cordelia to swerve around them, and as Catria flew by, a powerful lightning bolt sent one guard staggering backward and stalled the advance.

Sumia and Cynthia dove, striking as hard as they could, but their lances simply weren't strong enough to penetrate the thick armor. Cordelia tried to do the same a moment later. She was stronger than the other two, and Passion's razor sharp edge and perfectly balanced head fared better, but still only barely penetrated her target's heavy shield. Robin groaned at the oversight – the Pegasus knights didn't carry any weapons suitable for battling heavy infantry, and now all they had to deal with Walhart's guards was his tome. But a glance back reassured him of his decision, as the battle across the courtyard was proving every bit as challenging for the other Shepherds, and every one of their heavier weapons was being put to good use.

Meanwhile, Chrom had recovered his footing, and he and Lucina were facing Walhart together. While Walhart was undeniably skilled with the great axe he carried, his attacks were simple and straight forward. As Chrom and Lucina desperately dodged the brutal swings and retaliated, both Falchions were unable to penetrate Walhart's steadfast guard. The two Ylissean royals were quickly tiring themselves out to no avail.

Realizing they were running out of time, Robin redoubled his own efforts to bring down the armored guards. The swooping and swerving Pegasi were enough to keep the guards distracted, and all three riders were too quick and too experienced to allow their foes to reach them, but Walhart's men proved resilient, suffering blast after blast of lightning without complaint. One of the four finally collapsed after taking a third direct hit from Robin.

Reinforcements then arrived, in the form of Morgan, with Severa riding behind her. Severa leapt, managing to land on her feet after a fifteen foot drop, as Morgan loosed a wave of fire at one of the guards, the heat so intense that the guard's armor began to melt. The two remaining guards began to retreat, as they simply had no way to deal with two mages they could not reach, but Severa paced them with her spear, stalling them long enough for another devastating barrage of magic to connect.

As it was in their battle with Yen'fay, all around the battlefield, the skirmishes turned in favor of the Shepherds. Only the general himself proved more than capable of matching his opponents. Walhart barreled towards Lucina, his axe sweeping by, barely missing as Lucina managed to leap back away from the swing. But Walhart turned impossibly fast and Lucina was unable to dodge the second blow as cleanly. The axe only clipped her on the arm, but the glancing blow nearly tore her arm off entirely, leaving a wicked gash and throwing her Falchion clear of the battle.

Having just brought down one opponent, Walhart turned to face Chrom. But Chrom was already in motion. As soon as he saw his daughter stumble away, he knew Walhart could follow up the attack, and he rushed forward. He had been too slow to intercede, but now, as Walhart turned, Chrom was already in the middle of a great leap, bringing Falchion down in a mighty swing, throwing all of his weight and momentum behind the attack. The crushing blow struck Walhart on the shoulder as the Conqueror shifted to try to parry, and broke through the seemingly impenetrable armor at last, drawing blood.

Walhart roared in pain, seeming more animal than human for a moment. His axe was held awkwardly now that his arm was injured, and only the shaft connected with Chrom, but it was enough to throw Chrom aside once more. "You think you've won!?" the Conqueror thundered. "You blow as if to douse candle, but you only stoke the fires of hell!"

The Conqueror swiftly slipped his axe into his left hand and rushed forward to finish Chrom, but Robin interposed a veritable wall of fire between the Conqueror and his intended victim. He then directed a second jet of flames straight at their mighty adversary, but to Robin's horror, the Conqueror's armor flashed with the same runes that had protected Excellus, deflecting his magic.

As the flames cleared, the Conqueror surveyed the battlefield, and realized that he had been thoroughly defeated. All four of his guards had fallen, and all around the battlefield, his elite soldiers either lay dead, or were captured. He was outnumbered eight to one, even if one of his immediate foes were wounded, and more Shepherds were making their way over.

The outraged warrior almost pressed the attack anyways. But the Conqueror was wiser than that, and instead turned his mount and retreated into the castle, shrugging off another magical salvo as he went.

* * *

><p>As Lissa tended to Lucina's wounds, the rest of the Shepherds regrouped around Chrom, standing at the castle's entrance. Gaius slipped into the castle alone, despite Chrom's protests, hoping to scout out the situation ahead of time. Meanwhile, a messenger from Flavia joined them in the courtyard.<p>

"Prince Chrom!" the messenger cried. "I bring word from Khan Flavia. The battle around the capital goes well, although both sides have suffered heavy losses already. Some of the imperials have surrendered, but most seem ready to fight to the death."

"Walhart has retreated into the castle," Chrom explained quickly. "His wounds will likely be tended to quickly, and he will rejoin the fray before long."

"Fie, will this war never end?" Say'ri moaned bitterly.

"His men won't lay down arms until he does," Robin guessed. "And the Conqueror seems ready to fight until his last breath."

"He's cornered," Lucina added. Her arm was still sore but she was gripping her sword comfortably once more. "We must pursue and see that the deed is done."

"Indeed," Chrom agreed. "This time, we finish this."


	12. Chapter 10: The Conqueror

**Chapter 10: The Conqueror**

"H-he lost!?" the unmistakable oily, shrill voice of Excellus rang out. Hiding in the shadows, Gaius grinned, enjoying the sight of the pathetic excuse of a man in full panic.

"Yes, sir!" a Valmese soldier answered.

"How could the Conqueror be conquered!? He's insurmountable! Incontestable! But that means… oh my… good-bye then!" Excellus squeaked excitedly. Gaius spun around the pillar, bow drawn, determined not to let the slug escape again.

He needn't have worried. Before Excellus could conjure a rift, Cervantes had roughly shoved the wizard, knocking the portly man off his feet. "How dare you!?" Excellus roared. But his voice ended as a squeak, as he realized that he was now facing none other than Emperor Walhart himself.

"Going somewhere, tactician?" Walhart growled.

Gaius, silently thankful that he hadn't been spotted, stepped back into the shadows, as Excellus began feebly stammering excuses. "I-I was just coming to make sure you were alright, master! Are you hurt?" Excellus asked, feigning a tone of concern.

Ignoring the insincere question, Walhart roughly pushed past his Excellus. "Rally the forces that remain in the castle. We will put an end to this here."

"At once, my master," Excellus said with a hasty bow. "Only, have you considered, perhaps, waiting just one day? The dynasts from the southern lands should arrive any moment now, and the tides will surely turn soon enough!"

"Have you seen the battlefield, snake?" Walhart barked. "Take your head from whatever dark place it's lodged, and peer out into the daylight. I'm sure your mighty intellect will quickly understand what's happened, though if you had half the mettle of the Ylissean tactician, you'd already know."

Excellus looked confused for a moment. Then, as realization set in, he looked horrified. "Oh dear… the southern dynasts… did they learn the truth of Yen'fay?"

Walhart's cruel grin was answer enough.

"Your threats were but a grand shadow of a tiny spider," Walhart said in a tone of disgust. "Your treachery with Yen'fay has revealed the truth to the foes who stand against us now."

"Tiny spider, is it?" Excellus said, his eyes narrowing angrily. "This spider has woven other webs in secret you could not even know about!" he boasted. But as he spoke, Cervantes stepped forward, and roughly tore a pouch from Excellus's belt. As Excellus turned to protest, Cervantes casually tossed the pouch to the side, spilling a few handfuls of strange, black powder. The mysterious powder began to burn as soon as it came in contact with the light. Excellus's protests died as the Conqueror loomed over him.

"You mean your correspondence with the Plegian witch, Aversa? Or your designs upon the Fire Emblem? I know of your treachery, worm. Do you truly think your cursed warp powder could have escaped my attention?" Walhart boomed, striding towards Excellus slowly, who hastily backed away.

Cervantes laughed. "We knew of your pathetic little magic trick all along, you sneak. We know how it cripples your strength for some time after its use. You think we're going to let you play around with your toy right before our last stand?"

"Your offer was quite bold, I must admit," Walhart said, leering at Excellus wickedly. "Use their little Grimleal toys to secure your station, and in exchange, steal the Fire Emblem from me? Daring, but foolish."

Excellus now wore an expression akin to a trapped animal, glancing back and forth and licking his lips nervously. "But… if you knew all that… then why…"

"Why haven't I killed you?" Walhart guessed. "I've asked myself the same thing, several times. But you're no threat to me. And I admit, you have your uses. I'm not normally one for court jesters, but you amuse me, tactician."

"Amuse you!?" Excellus burst out angrily. "I amuse you!? Like I'm a jester!? Are you amused now, with hundreds of thousands of swords at your door, come for your head!? You've lost! Lost, and you are going to die! All of you! But not me, I want no part of this suicide!"

As Excellus turned as if to leave, Walhart covered the distance between them in two long strides, and grasped him by the collar of his robe. "Why, Excellus!" Walhart boomed. "Did you just volunteer to lead my personal guard against the rebels?"

Excellus could only squeak in protest.

"Unless you'd rather fight me, right here, right now," Walhart said, lifting the four-hundred pound man into the air easily with one arm, the same arm that had only just been wounded, Gaius noted, but had apparently already been treated.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Excellus pleaded pitifully.

With a flick of his wrist, Walhart cast Excellus back to the floor. "Congratulations, Captain," Walmart said, sneering derisively. As he spoke, several of his loyal soldiers propped up Excellus, and led their new leader to his post.

None of them noticed as Gaius quietly slipped out, leaving no trace of his presence beside an empty candy wrapper.

* * *

><p>"Excellus was working with Aversa," Gaius said, as he suddenly dropped in line with the other Shepherds, startling his friends. As the words sunk in, Chrom gaped in astonishment.<p>

But Robin nodded, having expected such a conspiracy. "I expected as much. From our research, rift magic is unstable, and Excellus's perfect control was unprecedented. Even an accomplished Grimleal sorcerer could not achieve what Excellus had, but the only weapon the wizard carried was an anima tome," Robin explained. "I've suspected all along that he was in league was someone who could supply him with some sort of Grimleal weaponry."

"But with Aversa?" Chrom asked. "She serves King Validar, who funded our campaign here. Why would she be working against us and her king?"

Robin frowned. "Perhaps Aversa is no more loyal to King Validar than she was to King Gangrel."

"Excellus was going to try to steal the Fire Emblem from Walhart," Gaius added quickly. "For Aversa, for the sounds of it."

"Then perhaps Validar helped us reach Valm so that the Conqueror could take the Emblem from us," Chrom suggested dourly. "If he's Grimleal, then he could be the one seeking to restore Grima."

"Well, then the joke's on him, isn't it?" Gaius said. "Walhart found Excellus out so Aversa isn't getting the Emblem either way."

"And besides, we're going to stop Walhart here and now," Robin added determinedly. "We'll keep the Fire Emblem safe and sound. If Validar truly wants to revive Grima, he'll have to figure out another way, and we'll be ready for Grima with the Fire Emblem in hand if he does somehow succeed."

"Indeed. Now let's put an end to the Conqueror," Chrom declared.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, by the way," Robin said, as he walked by Morgan and Severa, who were marching along with Morgan's Catria. Like Cynthia, it appeared Morgan had inherited her mother's Pegasus. Robin had thought the Pegasus looked familiar, and Cordelia had confirmed it soon after she had been introduced to her daughter. Morgan had been pretty excited to learn her steed's name.<p>

"Huh? What for?" Morgan asked, startled.

"For coming to help us during the last battle," Robin said, smiling. "I talked to Virion – he said you eliminated the wyverns first, then waited until the battle was in his favor before taking Severa with you. Your decision was well-timed. And Severa, I never thought I'd see two of Valm's best fighters fleeing from you and getting tangled up like that," Robin complimented.

"Best fighters? Could've had me fooled," Severa said nonchalantly, hiding a smile, as Morgan's cheeks flushed at the unexpected compliments.

"I guess I remember my training pretty well," Morgan said shyly. "Although, I wish I kept my memories of mom and Severa, too."

"Oh, so you chose to forget us?" Severa teased.

"You'll be alright," Robin assured, gently brushing his younger daughter's hair, forestalling her embarrassed protests. "My memories never came back, but I just made new ones. You can do the same now – we're all beside you, anyways."

"Just don't try bashing your own head with a heavy tome again, alright?" Severa demanded. Robin chuckled. He had been alarmed at first, when Severa informed him that Morgan was banging her head against various hard objects to try to jar her own memories, but it seemed Morgan's protective older sister put a quick end to that.

Watching his two daughters talk lightheartedly, even while they were deep behind enemy lines, in their nemesis's castle, proved comforting for Robin. As he listened to their conversation absentmindedly, his thoughts drifted once more to the daughter he had left back in Ylisstol. Only this time, there was no guilt or regret, just a longing to return to a normal, peaceful life.

* * *

><p>Appropriately enough, the Conqueror awaited them in his throne room. Castle Valm's throne room was far larger, and far grander than the throne room of his own castle back in Ylisstol, Chrom noted. On the farthest end of the throne room, right beside a colossal golden throne, Walhart sat calmly astride his steed. His armor was still damaged by the vicious blow Chrom had landed, but the wound must have been healed already. Though magical healing oft left one sore, Walhart seemed entirely unperturbed, calmly holding his great axe.<p>

Walhart was flanked by six soldiers. Again, all six were foot soldiers and without mounts – two were clearly wizards, with marvelous red and gold robes. Two more were armored foot soldiers bearing large axes. The final two were swordsman, armored lightly, but carrying ornate kite shields. Each swordsman had a throwing axe hanging from their belt as well.

A short distance away, Excellus stood at the center of a formation comprised of twelve soldiers, half cavalry and half infantry. He looked rather uncomfortable upon seeing the Shepherds enter the throne room, but he held his tome ready, a fire tome not unlike the one General Pheros had used, that was now in Ricken's possession. Half of the Valmese tactician's nervous glances seem to be directed towards the soldiers standing around him, as if he was afraid of them turning on him, or, more likely, as if he was hoping for an opportunity to escape.

Finally, General Cervantes stood less than twenty paces away from the Shepherd's, with the largest squad of Valmese soldiers at his disposal. Ten mounted knights, eight foot soldiers, and a pair of mages flanked the mighty general, who scratched his beard thoughtfully as his enemies came into view.

"His soldiers look ready to die before they'd surrender. Except for Excellus, of course," Robin observed.

"Walhart's strength, courage, and belief, however misguided, inspires that in people," Chrom admitted. "It's what makes him so dangerous."

"He inspires that in some people," Robin corrected.

"Yes," Chrom agreed. "In some, but not in us. Not in those who understood, and could truly appreciate my sister's beliefs. Peace will not come through forcing all to choose the sword or the knee."

"Well spoken, milord," Frederick said supportively, as the other Shepherds nodded their agreement. "Shall we, then?"

Robin's gaze swept the room as the Shepherd's prepared to charge, watching as the Valmese braced themselves defensively. "We'll have to cut through General Cervantes's squad first, and quickly," Robin said quietly. Chrom nodded to indicate he was listening.

"That wizard seems reluctant to fight, but the soldiers appear to be jailors as much as his allies. They will probably try to reinforce the general," Morgan observed, also in hushed tones. Robin nodded his appreciation, having come to more or less the same conclusions.

"We deal with General Cervantes quickly, then we will split. Only our strongest warriors should approach Walhart – everyone else should focus on clearing the way and staying clear of the fight. I will take care of Excellus," Robin decided quickly.

"Understood. Let's move." Chrom decided, the planning at its end for now.

As the word's left Chrom's mouth, Frederick charged forward. "Pick a god and pray!" he cried, as a bolt of lightning thundered past him, missing him narrowly. He brought his massive hammer down, defeating one of Cervantes's armored foot soldiers in a single blow. And with that, the Shepherds and the Valmese both charged.

This time, it was the Valmese that were outnumbered, and Cervantes's force dwindled quickly. Excellus and his formation advanced steadily, but by the time they were within reach, all that remained of the initial welcoming party was Cervantes himself, battling against Lucina. Lucina attacked him relentlessly, striking him several times for every one of his feeble attempts to hit the princess. His thick armor spared him the worst of the assault, but Lucina had him on the back foot far too long, and Falchion finally bit into one of the seams of his armor. As Cervantes fell back, wounded, Lucina pressed the attack, searching for another vulnerability, and Cervantes collapsed, blood flowing from two deep cuts.

"I… am finished…" Cervantes groaned. "But I have… no regrets… I die… in the shadow… of… greatness." And with his last words spoken, he collapsed. Lucina turned and rushed towards Cynthia and Caeda.

As Lucina finished Cervantes, the other Shepherds met Excellus's advance. Excellus himself proved to be a capable mage, and a brutal pillar of flames finally put a halt to Frederick's seemingly unstoppable advance. But the loyal knight retreated quickly as his wife came to his aid. His wounds were dire, but with Lissa's magic, he would survive.

Knowing they didn't have long before Walhart himself approached, Chrom quickly weaved past the enemy line, charging towards the Conqueror. Cordelia, Sumia, Cynthia, and Cherche flew overhead, carrying Severa, Gaius, Lucina, and Gregor. Stahl and Sully rode past as well, carrying Tharja and Miriel. Before long, Chrom found himself facing the Conqueror once more, Lucina and Gregor standing at his side, while the others faced off with Walhart's men.

* * *

><p>In the center of the room, the remainder of the Shepherds clashed with Excellus's soldiers. As Robin had expected, the Valmese tactician turned to flee the moment his captors were distracted. But Robin wasn't ready to let the craven escape. Though his lightning bolt was quickly diffused by Excellus's robes, the spell still stung, and certainly caught the man's attention.<p>

"You think I'm afraid? Of you!?" Excellus cackled, sneering. "Come, then! Come at me!" Robin sensed the magic building below him and rolled to the side just in time to avoid another pillar of flames that had erupted below his feet. He came out of the roll, with Eternity drawn, and charged the Valmese tactician. Apparently, Excellus wasn't much for close combat. The man's eyes widened in panic as he desperately loosed a blast of fire straight ahead. Robin sidestepped the predictable attack, and continued advancing on his retreating foe.

Excellus continued to scramble away, firing wantonly in hopes of ending the relentless pursuit. The poorly aimed spells did little more than slow Robin, and by the time the panicking Valmese tactician had reached one of the side halls, Robin was less than ten paces away. As Excellus fired off another spell, Robin retaliated with a spell of his own. A gust of wind struck Excellus, and although his robes absorbed most of the magic as usual, the remainder of the spell shoved Excellus lightly, enough to upset his rather poor balance, and the treacherous, abhorrent man collapsed in a heap, sobbing pitifully.

"You've ruined so many lives, fiend," Robin said grimly, as he stood over his fallen opponent. "No more."

"P-Please! Mercy!" Excellus pleaded weakly. But Robin remembered Say'ri's misery upon learning the truth of her brother, and this wicked creature's gloating. A quick, clean death was all the mercy Robin offered the disgusting creature. As Excellus's final, feeble protests died with him, Robin claimed the enemy tactician's fire tome and turned to survey the battle, trying to decide where his attention was most needed now.

* * *

><p>"Emperor Walhart!" Chrom cried, as he approached the Conqueror once more.<p>

"Prince," Walhart acknowledged, his tone surprisingly respectful.

"Will you surrender?" Chrom demanded.

"Don't waste your time with questions you already know the answer to, boy," Walhart laughed.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Chrom warned. "You believe in mankind's strength. So did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies, and so do I. You could join with us still, and put an end to this horrendous war."

"You are weak, like your sister before you!" Walhart roared angrily. "You refuse to see the truth, even as it stares into your soul. Even if humans truly do seek peace, darkness lies even in the purest of hearts. Jealousy and greed, anger and hatred, fear and cruelty. Strength is our answer to the darkness that lies within. But you hide behind your senseless hopes! You allowed the Grimleal to survive as you succumbed to your own fear and weakness. You plead to Naga for aid when your own strength fails you."

Walhart's lips curled into a feral grin. "I am strong. I am the Conqueror, and I _will_ unite the world!"

"I'm sorry, Emmeryn," Chrom whispered quietly. "I tried."

Walhart's patience was at its end. The Conqueror rushed forward, a single wide sweep driving all three of his opponents, Chrom, Lucina, and Gregor, away. Cordelia flew in to intervene, but was forced back immediately as the Conqueror noted her advance and swiped his axe in her direction. Chrom and Lucina both rushed forward, flanking their powerful adversary, but the Conqueror reacted swiftly, his steed ramming Chrom and throwing the prince aside as his axe deflected a javelin hurled by Sumia. Again, he spun around impossibly fast, and this time, he detached a multi-pronged throwing axe from his belt, and hurled it through the air, the wicked projectile catching Gregor in his lower abdomen as the mercenary leapt forward. Gregor fell back, wrenching the sinister weapon free and clutching his wound, as Sumia flew to his aid, staff ready.

"I am inexorable!" the Conqueror bellowed, as he charged forth again. Chrom attempted the same technique he had before, leaping up into the air, but Walhart was ready this time. With his axe held on the other side, he did not have the time to bring the weapon forwards, but for the Conqueror, a weapon was merely a convenience. Walhart urged his stallion forward, outpacing Chrom's attack, and a heavily armored fist slammed into the prince's gut. Chrom fell hard against the red carpeted floor, doubled over and gasping for breath, as Falchion clattered noisily to the ground a few paces away.

Seeing the opening, Cordelia rushed in again from behind, opposite of the angle from which Walhart held his axe, ready to swerve to the right should Walhart turn to meet her. Walhart did turn, and Catria obediently turned with him, keeping her distance from Walhart's mighty axe. But in his left hand, Walhart simply drew a second throwing axe. Cordelia saw the weapon a moment too late, and the cruel weapon caught Catria's flank as the Pegasus tried to fly away.

As Catria landed a short distance away, Cordelia doing her best to tend to her wounded mount quickly, Chrom staggered back to his feet and reclaimed Falchion. Gaius, Sully, and Stahl seemed to realize they were no match for the Conqueror, and instead watched warily, wondering how they could hope to intervene. But Severa rushed forward, standing protectively at Lucina's side.

Walhart only seemed amused. With a kick, he urged his stallion forward again, the charge sending Severa and Lucina diving to one side, and Chrom diving to the other. His axe clipped Chrom's armor as Chrom dove away. Thankfully the blow was light and didn't cut through the armor, but it did leave a large dent and a bruise beneath.

Severa had not waited idly. She followed her dive with a roll, and emerged in a crouching stance. She pivoted quickly, and pole-vaulted forward with her lance into an acrobatic somersault. Walhart had been slightly faster than she had anticipated, but the blow still connected on Walhart's steed. Passion's razor sharp edge sheared cleanly through one of the armor straps, and a part of the horse's armor fell away, exposing its side. Walhart retaliated quickly, Severa only just lifting her lance in time to block the blow. As it was when Chrom tried to parry a swing from the mighty axe, Severa found herself soaring through the air to crash in a heap a short distance away, Passion torn from her grip.

Seeing the opening, Cordelia rushed away from Catria's side, her own lance drawn. But she had only taken a few steps before Walhart spun to face her, pulling another throwing axe as he went. Cordelia stumbled to a halt and try to retreat, as the deadly projectile arced through the air toward her. But she knew it was too late, and could only hope that her armor could stave off the worst of it.

And then she was tumbling away, shoved aside by Robin who had reached her only just in time. Even as he pushed her aside, he lifted the heavy kite shield he had salvaged from one of the fallen swordsmen. The throwing axe cut into the shield, but its momentum had been stolen, and the missile fell away, clattering to the ground.

"Time to tip the scales!" Robin announced boldly, throwing the shield aside, as a torrent of lightning burst forth, aimed precisely at Walhart's steed's new vulnerability. The mighty stallion stiffened and thrashed as the bolt connected, effectively dismounting the Conqueror.

The Conqueror seemed unperturbed, and more than willing to face his foes on equal footing. "Well fought," he congratulated brusquely, before charging towards Robin, his massive axe leading the way.

Now that the Conqueror was on foot and without the momentum of his mount, he could not move or strike nearly as quickly, Robin realized. Though Walhart had the strength to wield his weapon effortlessly, the axe was simply too large for clever maneuvers, and Robin found it trivial to sidestep the Conqueror's predictable, though cleanly executed attacks. Again and again, Eternity bit into steel, leaving cuts and creases, unable to cut through.

Though incapable of defeating the juggernaut they faced, Robin had at least drawn Walhart's full attention. It was an opportunity that Lucina seized immediately. Lucina charged forward, and her Falchion tore through Walhart's thick plate armor from behind, reaching for his heart.

The Conqueror staggered away, Lucina's Falchion falling to the ground. For a moment, he held an expression of disbelief. But soon, it gave way to a vindicated, pained, grin. "You tread the path of kings," he congratulated, his gaze resting on Chrom, who looked bewildered. Chrom could hardly claim the victory for himself, after Robin and Severa dismounted their foe, and Lucina dealt the killing blow.

"You rule… by winning hearts," Walhart explained, gasping for breath. He coughed, blood flowing from his mouth. "I rule… by winning battles. I followed… the path… of the Conqueror… and… my conquest… ends… here…"

"You never lacked in strength, Walhart," Chrom admitted. "But strength alone is not enough to face our threats."

Walhart laughed, and his legs gave way. The Conqueror fell to his knees. "Then the exalt-to-be… is the conqueror in true… congratulations… Chrom." With those words, Walhart collapsed.

And the Conqueror was no more.

* * *

><p>When the Shepherds emerged from the castle, there was a Chon'sin warlord waiting for them. As soon as Chrom confirmed their victory, messengers were dispatched to notify the rest of the resistance. When the imperial armies learned that the Conqueror had been defeated, most of the fighting ceased immediately, but the damage had been done. Tens of thousands of bodies clad in battered and torn armor littered the battlefield.<p>

Despite the harsh reality around them, a few of the Conqueror's loyal officers refused to capitulate, and their forces fought to the bitter end. The resistance soldiers had lost homes, friends, and families, and were more than willing to oblige their foes. Still, within an hour, the fighting had come to a complete stop. The wounded Shepherds had been healed, although many of them would be weary and unfit for battle for some time. To Chrom's relief, Khan Flavia had survived as well.

Though the morning's bloody battle had seemed to take forever, in truth it had only been a few hours. It was a shocking revelation considering the widespread devastation, but midday had only barely passed.

Messengers from Chon'sin and Roseanne soon arrived. The Chon'sin, having learned the truth of Yen'fay, now swore fealty to the last of the Chon'sin royal bloodline. Say'ri was reluctant to turn away from the Shepherds after Lady Tiki's warning, but her duty to her own people beckoned her home.

"Sir Chrom," Say'ri said with a deep bow. "A thousand thanks from every Valmese couldn't repay what you did for us. I wish I could accompany you back to Ylisse to prepare to face the fell dragon by your side, but I'm afraid my people need me."

"It's the right decision," Chrom assured. "Emperor Walhart was right about one thing. There is darkness in our hearts, and in the aftermath of this war, the shadows will certainly fester and grow. As my sister once did for Ylisse following the First Plegian war, you and the other dynasts across Valm must guide your people back to peace."

Say'ri nodded in agreement. "My own people are still bitter over the loss of their king and queen, and my own heart still stings for the loss of my brother, but we will heal. I know not when and where the fell dragon will return, but I would feel safer knowing that this lies in your hands." With that, Say'ri lifted a shining green gemstone she had retrieved from Walhart's treasury. "Vert, a sacred treasure of Chon'sin since the Schism," Say'ri explained, as Chrom placed the gem onto the Emblem.

"Thank you, Say'ri," Chrom said gratefully. "You have our word – we will seek out the last stone, Sable, and the Fire Emblem will be protected until the time comes that we find need of its power."

"Farewell, Sir Chrom, and should you ever need the aid of Chon'sin, we will come. We will never forget the challenges you and your friends have faced on our behalf," Say'ri said, with another respectful bow.

"You're one of us, too," Chrom reminded gently, as Say'ri nodded gratefully, before departing with her people.

The Roseanne messenger brought similar word for Virion. Though he was still held in disgrace, he was all that remained of their own noble family, and his heroic actions along with the Shepherds had earned some acceptance. But unlike Say'ri, Virion declined the offer.

"Roseanne has survived without me for some time. I have faith in my people," Virion assured. "My place is here, at least until the threat of the fell dragon is resolved."

Cherche seemed unsurprised, and agreed with Virion. "Roseanne will find its way. Ours are a small, tight-knit people, and at least until the final gemstone is reclaimed, our place is with you, Sir Chrom," she explained.

The messenger then informed them that the Plegian fleet had been mostly repaired. Though not all the ships could be salvaged, many of the soldiers that had cross the sea with the Shepherds and khans had given their lives for this victory, and the remaining seaworthy ships were more than sufficient. Their course decided, Chrom directed the Shepherds to the edge of a quiet forest, away from the scene of battle. Though not as comfortable as the inns open to them, he knew his own friends and family would be happier away from the scenes of chaos and destruction.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Father! Over here! Come with me a minute!" Morgan hailed eagerly, as she spotted Robin returning from a meeting with Gaius. Still uneasy about the connection between Aversa and Excellus, Robin had insisted on hearing every detail that Gaius overheard. It wasn't a very long meeting, as the conversation itself wasn't particularly long.<p>

"Hello, Morgan," Robin said with a smile, approaching his excitable daughter. "What is it?"

"Are you missing anything, lately?" Morgan asked with an impish grin.

Robin looked perplexed. "As a matter of fact, yes, I misplaced one of my books this morning."

"The Path of Radiance? Authored by Senerio, blue cover, about two inches thick?" Morgan asked leadingly, her smile widening.

"How did you… ah. I see." Robin said, smiling as he understood.

"Yep!" Morgan said happily. "I hid it! Think you can find it?"

"So, that's today's challenge?" Robin asked, feigning annoyance. But in truth, he was more than willing to play along; there would be plenty of time during their voyage to finish it. Besides, this wouldn't take too long.

"It's somewhere in the camp. You have until sundown today! Though I could give you weeks, and you would never find my diabolical hiding place," Morgan chattered cheerfully.

"Found it," Robin said, smiling. "It's in the bag you're holding, isn't it?"

"What!?" Morgan asked, astonished. "How did you know?"

Robin shrugged. "You know that tome could be important, so you would never hide it anywhere it might be damaged or stolen. So it needed to be somewhere you could keep a close eye on it, yet concealed. It was either the robe or your pockets, but it's a bit large to cram into your pockets without an obvious bulge."

Morgan groaned. "You read my entire thought process! And here I thought I was being so clever."

"Well, now that it's settled," Robin said, as Morgan handed the book back to him. "Why don't I choose our next game? There's a board game that Duke Virion taught me not long after we joined the Shepherds, and I know it's helped me with my strategic thinking."

"Oh, I think I know which one it is!" Morgan exclaimed with delight. "We used to play it together all the time, I think."

"Great. Let's see what you learned then," Robin suggested.

* * *

><p>"You know, Lissa, I thought you would've been more upset," Frederick commented lightly. Though the worst of his burns had been healed, his skin was raw and his muscles beneath quite sore. There were several wicked scars from the unnatural, wicked flames, including a small jagged cut on his cheek that could possibly never heal. Lissa had taken it all in stride, healing him and trying to comfort him without complaint.<p>

"Well… I'm not happy about it," Lissa said, a little testily. "But you're alive and healthy, and so is everyone else. That's what really matters, right?" she added hopefully.

Frederick smiled reassuringly. "Indeed, Lissa. A few scars are nothing compared to the knowledge that milord and milady safe and sound."

"You're not the only one who's going to have a few scars," Lissa noted sadly. "Libra says Gregor's wound will probably leave a mark, too."

"Compared to how much Valm has suffered, it seems but a pittance," Frederick said soothingly. "And the worst of it is over now."

"Yea… hopefully," Lissa agreed. "When we set out from Ylisse that time we found Robin, it was like a dream come true, following you and my big brother into battle. But now, I think I've seen enough fighting for a lifetime."

Frederick chuckled. "That's the difference between childhood and maturity, I'm afraid. If you recall, Lissa, I had always warned you that our quest was not as glamorous as it seemed."

"Yea. Actually, I figured that out pretty quickly," Lissa admitted. "I just didn't want to admit it, since I'm sure you and Chrom would've sent me home."

"Well, we're all going home together now," Frederick reminded. "And with the Fire Emblem safe and sound, hopefully that will be the end of it."

* * *

><p>"Is that a new book?" Cordelia asked curiously, as she watched Robin exchange the tome Morgan had 'borrowed' for a different one at the supply caravans.<p>

"Huh? Oh. Nope, this is a strategy manual for that game you've seen Virion and I play," Robin explained, showing her the thin black tome he was now holding. "Turns out Morgan knows the game quite well, and she takes the game pretty seriously."

"She's not the only one, by the looks of it," Cordelia teased, as she wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders.

"I guess," Robin admitted with a smile. "But she really is quite a devout student. She could probably take over my job already if she wanted it. By the way, we should probably keep an eye on my old strategy books when we return to Ylisstol. Severa says Morgan apparently picked up my habit of forgetting to sleep."

"The two girls are so different," Cordelia mused. "Severa's personality is so much like mine, but Morgan takes after you completely."

"Well, they both inherited your beauty," Robin pointed out, and Cordelia's cheeks flushed. "Besides, you've got a sharper mind than me by far, you just never had an interest in tactics. I'm pretty Morgan will surpass me someday."

"I can't wait until we're home," Cordelia said, embarrassed, as she changed the subject.

"Neither can I," Robin agreed.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set, and Chrom found himself watching the western horizon, sitting alone, calmly on the soft forest meadow, a short distance away from the camp. As the light adopted a reddish tint, Chrom couldn't help but be reminded of the bloodshed the morning had brought.<p>

"Are you alright, father?" Lucina asked, as she approached. Apparently Chrom wasn't as alone as he had thought.

"Good evening, Lucina," Chrom greeted gently.

"What's on your mind?" Lucina asked, as she sat down beside her father.

Chrom paused a moment before answering, his gaze resting unwaveringly on the sunset. "My sister and Walhart were complete opposites, weren't they? One gave her life to stop a war. The other took lives to create one. So, why do I see so many similarities? Both of them inspired people around them, and both of them walked a path to end war. Both lived, and died, trying to unite their people."

Lucina frowned. "That's true. They do share a goal, after all. But father, the methods do truly matter. Walhart could never have truly reached his goal, as his quest would only create more pain and misery than his rule could bear."

"Like my father," Chrom remarked. "But tell me, Lucina, where does our road lead? Where will Emmeryn's ideals take us? Because Walhart was right, in a way. Is it our fear of war that gave the Grimleal their chance to bring Grima back? Is that why the fell dragon looms over us now? Aversa has been skirting this whole affair, plotting her own nefarious course. King Validar himself may be involved. Maybe if my father exterminated the Grimleal as he sought to do years ago, the threat would have been extinguished despite the cost. Maybe if Walhart had won here today, we would be free of Grima's shadow."

"Perhaps," Lucina admitted. "But we would simply live in the Conqueror's shadow instead, would we not? And how long before desperation drives people to escape? To resort to pleading to any higher power, even Grima, for help?"

The two of them fell silent, considering the possibility.

"I know that face," Robin remarked lightly as he joined them, sitting down on Chrom's other side. "'Dueling with unpleasant thoughts', are we?" Robin asked.

"You know me well," Chrom replied, grinning. His expression grew serious as he explained his concerns. "Robin, even though this war is over, and we have peace, for now, I can't help but feel like the worst is yet to come."

"I know what you mean," Robin assured. "Lady Tiki warned us that Grima was gaining strength, somehow. I think we're beginning to feel that, too. Or maybe it's just her prediction making us uneasy."

"Libra says Lady Tiki has finished her last communion with her people," Chrom said, remembering the priest's words to him earlier in the afternoon. "She is gathering her own strength now, and would like to return to Ylisse with us."

"Her shrine is more than a week's march from here," Lucina noted.

"I know, and I'd hate to delay our return further," Chrom admitted. "But keeping her safe may be just as important as protecting the Fire Emblem if Grima finds a way back into our world. She is Naga's voice, after all."

Robin nodded in agreement. "If we can send a messenger to the harbor, we can have the fleet sail south first. There's another harbor along the southeast coast of Valm that would suit our purposes well, and it would be a shorter trek for us to reach our fleet, and a shorter voyage from the fleet back to Plegia."

"Hopefully she will have some insight as to where the last gemstone awaits us," Chrom said, looking at the Fire Emblem and its last empty socket.

As if in response to his last statement, a whistling noise caught their attention. The three of them leapt to their feet, drawing both Falchions and a wind tome, as a series of glyphs appeared, forming a pair of rifts before them.

Out of the rifts stepped King Validar, and his consort Aversa. Both of them were smiling deviously, expressions that did not put Chrom, Robin, or Lucina at ease in the slightest.

"Congratulations on your victory, Prince," King Validar drawled. "Your victory over the legendary Conqueror was foretold, but remains impressive nonetheless."

"Foretold by who?" Chrom asked.

"The Grimleal are privy to many secrets," Aversa said slyly, with a conspiratorial wink.

"Why are you here?" Robin demanded nervously.

"Where are you manners, boy? I could have sworn I taught you better than that," King Validar said, with a sinister chuckle. The reference to his lineage made Robin shift uneasily, but Validar wasn't interested in pursuing that conversation further. "Prince Chrom, as a matter of fact, I came here bearing a gift for you." Validar reached deep into one of the pockets of his fine Grimleal robe, and drew forth a black gemstone.

"Is… is that Sable?" Chrom croaked, stunned.

"The one and only," Aversa confirmed, as Validar extended the offering.

"Thank you," Chrom said gratefully, as he accepted the gemstone and laid it upon the Emblem. As the last gemstone clicked into place, he felt a momentary surge of power, as the power of the Shield of Seals was reunited. And then the sensation faded. But he knew it was there, awaiting his call should the need arise. "You have my gratitude for your support of our campaign, and in helping me restore the Emblem. Ylisse will gladly repay you in your time of need."

"That is most generous of you, Prince Chrom," King Validar said. "As a matter of fact, there is something I would ask of you. Something I must insist upon, I'm afraid."

"What is it?" Lucina demanded warily.

"I'm afraid the Grimleal have need of the Fire Emblem," King Validar said, with an evil grin.

"Absolutely not," Chrom said fiercely, as he understood. He gripped Falchion tightly, afraid King Validar would try to take it by force. "We cannot allow the Fire Emblem to be used to resurrect Grima."

"You would deny us our dream? Our deity's return?" Aversa pleaded, with mock desperation. She grinned wickedly as she drew forth a tome of dark magic. "I'm afraid you have no say in the matter, Prince. Master Grima would have the Fire Emblem, and you cannot refuse him."

"Indeed. I would sooner not resort to violence, so soon after the cruel fate that has befallen Valm, but I shall not leave empty handed," Validar said, his grin widening as he, too, reached for his tome.

"You will," Robin interrupted, calling their bluff, as Validar and Aversa turned to him. "You used warp powder to get here, the same substance you entrusted to Excellus," Robin said, pointing to the small pouches on both of their belts. "The cursed substance opens a rift for the user, but it also depletes your strength. You can't defeat us in your current state," Robin guessed.

"Clever of you to figure that out," Validar congratulated, as he and Aversa replaced their weapons. "You are correct, of course. But you didn't think we would come so completely unprepared, did you?"

At his words, Robin, Chrom, and Lucina glanced around uneasily, expecting a horde of risen to appear around them at any minute. But nothing happened for several moments.

Suddenly, Robin collapsed, crying out in pain and clutching his forehead. "Robin!?" Lucina cried, shocked, as she and Chrom turned to the prone tactician. "Robin! Answer me!"

"Explain yourself!" Chrom demanded, turning back to Validar, panicked. "What have you done to Robin!?" Validar only smiled. "Validar! Stop!" Chrom cried, as Robin's agonized moans continued.

A powerful wind spell erupted from Robin's tome, throwing Lucina off her feet. Chrom spun, horrified, to see his tactician moving spasmodically, as if he were a marionette in the hands of a novice. "Chrom… run!" Robin managed to gasp. But Robin's arm jerked forward, and another powerful wind blast threw Chrom to the ground, too. "No!" Robin protested, as he continued to struggle, as if his body were no longer obeying him.

"Robin, what are you doing!?" Lucina cried. She tried to rush forward, but she had sprained her ankle in the fall and tripped almost immediately. Lucina watched in horror as Robin tore the Fire Emblem from Chrom's grasp, and began marching awkwardly towards King Validar.

"No! No! Stop!" Robin protested, and his arms and legs continued to move stiffly, as if they were trying to move in two directions at once. Validar closed the remaining distance in two long strides, claiming the treasure he desired. Then he reached forward and shoved Robin to the ground.

"Well done, my child. I shall await you at the Table, my dear friends," Validar announced. Then, laughing maniacally, he pulled a handful of powder from his pouch, Aversa following suit.

As the spell finally broke, Robin leapt to his feet, drawing Eternity and hurling it through the air like a spear. But it was too late, and the rifts claimed the Grimleal, carrying them home to Plegia. Robin fell to his knees, defeated. "What have I done?" he whispered, looking down at the body that had betrayed him. The body that had betrayed them all.


	13. Epilogue: The Final Play

**Epilogue: The Final Play**

Word of Validar's treachery spread immediately throughout the camp. Fear and desperation gripped the victorious Shepherds, who, only an hour ago, had been resting, savoring their victory and looking ahead to a brighter future.

As they returned to the camp, both Chrom and Lucina insisted that Robin could not blame himself. That part of the encounter, they kept secret, sharing it only with Frederick, who was gathered with them quietly in a large tent.

"What I did… it's unforgivable," Robin whispered hoarsely.

"Enough of that, Robin," Chrom insisted. "It wasn't you. We saw you fighting him. We need to focus on tracking him down. We need to take the Emblem back, before they can awaken Grima from his slumber. We cannot fail!"

"You must leave me behind," Robin warned frantically. "He could use me again… I can't be trusted! This cursed blood in me must somehow give Validar dominion over me…"

"He didn't have full control," Chrom reminded. "You fought him all the way. And he took us by surprise this time. Next time you'll be ready to fight it."

"But… what if I can't?" Robin protested. "If he turns me against you again, what other atrocities will he force me into?" As he spoke, a horrid thought occurred to Robin. Prophecies from long ago, and a hazy dream, his first dream, floated before his mind's eye.

"You can't give up now, Robin," Frederick said urgently. "The deed is done, but we know who you really are. You hold our faith still, and you must help us undo the damage. It's not too late!"

"You need to rest," Chrom insisted. "You're not thinking clearly. Talk to your wife. Get some sleep. We'll talk again in the morning. Just don't give up on yourself, Robin."

But Chrom was wrong. Robin _was_ thinking clearly, and desperately. Terrifying thoughts that he had buried deeply rose unbidden to his mind. Thoughts of the fell dragon returning, and of an insurmountable battle against the endless tides of despair.

"Robin, listen to him," Lucina said quietly. Robin noted fear in the girl's eyes, and now he understood why. "We'll find a way. You'll find a way. You always do."

* * *

><p>In the end, Robin did as Chrom had suggested. Cordelia was shocked to learn the truth, but to Robin's surprise, relief, and guilt, she, too, insisted it had not been his fault.<p>

"Robin, we would never have come this far without you," Cordelia reminded gently. "We know you're as committed to our cause as anyone could ever be. Maybe your father is truly a monster, or perhaps he's lying. You don't look anything like Validar, it could just be a Grimleal curse of sorts."

"And if the curse remains?" Robin said, edgily. "What then? What happens if next time, it's not the Emblem he goes for, but one of my friends? What if next time he turns me against you, Severa, or Morgan?"

"Then you will fight him," Cordelia said simply. "I know you, Robin. You would never hurt the people you love. You're too strong for that."

Robin only wished he could share her confidence. "Thank you," he whispered softly, as he held her tightly. "I love you, Cordelia."

"I know," Cordelia said, with a slight smile. "Why don't you get some sleep? You'll feel better once you've calmed down a little."

"Alright," Robin said, with a morose sigh.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Cordelia offered. Robin shook his head quickly.

"I would love it, but I think Severa and Morgan might need someone to talk to," Robin reminded quietly.

Cordelia smiled tenderly. "I'll keep an eye on the girls then, and come find you later tonight, alright? Sleep well," she encouraged, as she gently guided him to their bedroll, stroking his hair softly as he laid down.

* * *

><p>Though he laid still for some time, Robin's mind continued spinning, as he put the pieces together. Lucina had always been hesitant to tell them too much about the future, in hopes of avoiding self-fulfilling prophecies, but the afternoon's revelations told him much. After about an hour of lying there restlessly, he tried putting his thoughts on paper instead. As he wrote, fear and grief welled up within his heart.<p>

Robin set aside the quill and parchment, shredding most of the grim thoughts, and returned to his fitful rest instead, after carefully tucking the only two scrawls that remained intact into his book. But the hazy dream he had experienced when Chrom had first found him returned, more vivid than ever. Robin saw himself standing besides Chrom. He saw himself facing Validar. He saw himself, saving Chrom's life, and the two of them defeating the sorcerer.

Then he saw himself losing control, being taken over by some enigmatic force, and ending Chrom's life.

Again and again, the horrible vision played through his mind, as he remembered Lucina's cryptic warning – that the stories in her future indicated that Chrom had been betrayed by someone close to him. He knew now that the truth had waited patiently within his mind all along, and was in fact, the only thing he had awakened with in that grassy meadow.

A few hours later, as night descended upon the camp, Cordelia returned to their tent. Robin was grateful; in her arms, he found relief from the pain, and release from the nightmares that tormented him. But it proved temporary; before long, Cordelia lay beside him, sleeping peacefully, while the cursed visions returned.

He laid there, eyes closed, but wide awake. "All the pieces are in place," Robin whispered. He glanced at Cordelia, taking in her beauty, replaying their wonderful memories together, and etching the serenity deep into his mind. Then, silent so as to not disturb her, Robin dressed himself, and laid the tome in which he had left his notes open, the two remaining letters clearly visible. "I'm sorry, Cordelia," he whispered, as he stepped out into the dead of night. He carried a wind tome out of habit alone – his sword and armor were left behind. He wouldn't need them any longer.

* * *

><p>Robin paced through the silent camp. For the first time since Validar's arrival, he was perfectly relaxed. There were two sides to him, Robin realized. There was the person, full of doubts and fears, needs and desires. The man who shuddered under the responsibility that he had willingly undertaken.<p>

And then there was the tactician. When he was in battle, once they were committed, he could watch the events unfold without emotion. He could push away his feelings, confidently focusing entirely on the situation at hand, with no sign of his fears aside from a bit of dry humor. As it was now. He left the campsite, standing in the open a short distance away, waiting to see if his predictions were right once more, to see if each piece was in its proper place.

Robin took a deep breath, enjoying the soft, fresh scent of grass. He listened to the crickets chirping, and the owls hooting, the only noises disturbing the silence of the night. He gazed upon the stars, remembering the night he proposed to Cordelia, the night that felt to be a lifetime ago, sitting on the fresh fallen snow. He felt the cool, gentle breeze stroke his weary, tear-laden face.

He was not surprised when the sound of soft footsteps, crushing the grass, announced the presence of a visitor. "Hello, Lucina," Robin said quietly.

"Hello, Robin," Lucina greeted hesitantly. As she returned his greeting, Robin turned to face her. "I… I was hoping to have a word with you," Lucina admitted.

"Of course," Robin said, smiling warmly. Invitingly.

"It's about my father," Lucina continued quietly. "He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do, I can see the world will be robbed of a very great man."

"I understand," Robin said, his tone still deathly calm. "You love him. We all love him."

"He's… he's our only hope, Robin," Lucina pleaded. "We can't allow it to happen again. I can't… we can't, lose him again."

Robin sighed. "It's me, isn't it?" Lucina's eyes widened, but she did not speak. "Your stories spoke of Chrom being betrayed. It was me. Turned against Chrom by King Validar."

"The… the stories aren't specific," Lucina said, as she nodded numbly. "But… yes. How did you know? How long have you known?"

Robin sighed again. "Lucina, when I awoke, I truly had no memories. I had but a single dream, and one that I thought could not have been real. I saw the two of us standing against Validar. And when it was over, when Validar was defeated, I saw myself lose control. I saw myself kill Chrom."

Lucina's eyes flashed. "It's not you," she said flatly. "When I came here, I began to doubt the stories myself. I saw your bond with him, I know how much you care for him, and I knew it was impossible. It was Validar who killed my father – you were just his weapon," she said, defending her father's friend, her own friend, adamantly.

"Perhaps," Robin conceded evenly. "But it means little. Even if it is Validar who forces me to take Chrom's life, Chrom will still die, and all of our hopes with him."

Lucina trembled uneasily at the prospect. She tried to speak, but no words came forth.

"I know why you're here," Robin said, a hint of sorrow creeping into his still steady voice. "And you are right; we're both ready to do whatever it takes, to protect our future."

Lucina nodded, and slowly drew Falchion from its sheath. But her hand was shaky, and she could not find the strength to hold the weapon steady. "This is wrong…" Lucina whispered. "This isn't how it was supposed to be. This is murder."

"Whatever it takes," Robin reminded gently, his own eyes growing misty. He fought to keep the fear from his voice, to remain steady. He knew he didn't have the strength or the courage to do the deed alone. He could only lend his strength to her, and hope it would prove sufficient.

"I can't," Lucina protested weakly.

"Remember the future that awaits us if we fail," Robin urged. "You have to be strong."

"There has to be another way," Lucina whimpered, shaking her head. "Stay behind in Ylisstol. Flee with your family. Disappear, until the war is over."

"We cannot hide from Validar," Robin stated. "His reach is too long. If I remain away, he will come to me, with his cursed rifts. Lucina, it's the only way. You and I both know this."

Her arm still trembling violently, Lucina reluctantly lifted her sword, pointing it at Robin's heart. "I… I'll make it quick," she promised. But mere heartbeats later, the blade of the legendary weapon dipped towards the ground once more.

"Lucina, listen to me," Robin said, walking closer. "If… if I had the strength to do it alone, I would. I'm sorry for asking this of you. You said it yourself before. We must protect Chrom. We cannot lose." He reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I need you to promise me something," Robin went on. "Three things, actually,"

"Of… of course," Lucina stammered. She steadied herself, and Robin took a step back.

"You can't blame yourself for this," Robin instructed. "This was my decision as much as it was yours. I… I left a letter for all of you. For the Shepherds. My family. They will know the truth, and no one else will blame you. But you can't blame yourself. You carry a heavy burden already, and I can't lay this guilt upon your shoulders, too."

"I… I understand," Lucina said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Secondly… I promised to help you protect Chrom, and to defend him with my life. But… but I'm… I'm afraid my road ends here," Robin said, his own voice wobbling, his resolve faltering. "I'm leaving it up to you, and the other Shepherds. Please, stay by his side, and keep him safe. We… we can't lose. We can't."

Lucina nodded, but said nothing, tears welling up in her eyes. The mark of the exalt in her left eye shimmered brightly through the glistening tears, under the soft moonlight. Robin took a deep breath before continuing, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Finally…" Robin croaked, his voice beginning to give way, as tears slid down his own face once more. "I need… I need you to tell Cordelia that I'm sorry. That my last… that my last thoughts were of her, and of Severa and Morgan. That I have to… have to keep them away… from Grima's shadow… at any cost."

"I… I will," Lucina promised.

"I'm sorry, Cordelia," Robin muttered softly, as he closed eyes, and stretched his arms wide. "Severa… Morgan… please forgive me."

He was never going to see Cordelia again. He would never see his daughter, waiting for him back in Ylisstol. Morgan would never even be born in this timeline. The thought almost broke Robin.

But the thought of Grima falling over everyone he loved renewed his strength, and he stood still. The thought of Severa growing up an orphan once more, of fleeing to the corners of earth, desperately fighting until her last breath, overruled any fear he felt. He knew this would hurt them. They would feel the pain, perhaps for the rest of their lives. But he would spare them a terrible, terrible fate.

Robin stood in silence, counting his heartbeats as his tears continued to fall, waiting for the cool steel to pierce his heart, as he tried desperately to cling to the wonderful memories he had created over the years with the Shepherds.

And then Robin opened his eyes once more, upon hearing the dull thud of Falchion falling to the grassy meadow. Lucina had collapsed, sobbing violently, the sword having fallen from her grasp. "I can't, I can't," she moaned miserably. "Ah gods… no… damn me, I can't do it! Why!? Why am I so weak!?"

Before Robin could speak, nearby bushes rustling, announcing another presence. Robin and Lucina turned, shocked, as Chrom emerged, wearing a tender expression. "You're not weak, Lucina," he said.

"How… how much did you hear?" Robin demanded frantically.

"Everything," Chrom replied calmly. "Thank you, Robin. Thank you, Lucina." Chrom stepped forward and helped Lucina to her feet, then embraced his daughter gently.

"I know your hearts are in the right place," Chrom said at last, when Lucina's sobs had subsided. "To go so far to protect me, to protect our future. I know you mean well."

Chrom turned to Robin, with a slight smile. "And I know now, without a doubt, that you would never turn against us, Robin," Chrom assured. "The sacrifices you are willing to make are too great, and are not needed."

"Chrom, you don't understand," Robin protested. "If I falter, if I fail you again, then everything we've ever fought for is for naught!"

"I understand perfectly," Chrom replied steadily. "That's why you will not falter. We've come so far, Robin, and never once have you willingly thrown the life of a Shepherd away, for any reason. Our hearts still sting with guilt from the loss of Basilio, even though we could've done nothing to dissuade him or prevent it. I'm not going to start this nonsense now. I won't sacrifice my friends. You spoke once of unbreakable bonds, invisible ties that bind us. I believe in that more than I believe in destiny."

"That's easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself," Lucina said weakly, as she leaned against her father's side.

"Look at the ties that bind us, Lucina," Chrom reassured. "You said so yourself – the two of us are already closer than ever, not as father and daughter, but as friends. We can change things. We already have." Chrom turned to Robin. "I knew Lucina would not be able to strike you down, Robin. That's the difference between people like us, and people like Walhart and Validar. I put my trust in that, and my faith was rewarded. I have the same faith in you, Robin. I know you won't turn against me. So please… speak no more of sacrifice."

It wasn't the same situation, Robin knew. Or maybe it was. He meant to use Lucina, in the same way Validar used him in her timeline. But what he and Lucina had strived for was out of love for their families, and out of a shared purpose, and the very bonds that gave them strength worked against them. Would those same bonds truly hold out against the Grimleal and their enigmatic sorcery?

"Very well, father," Lucina finally spoke, calming at last. "Robin, I would ask your forgiveness, with all my heart."

"There is nothing to forgive," Robin said, lowering his gaze.

Robin closed his eyes, and he saw a sinister shadow, drifting lazily over Ylisstol. He saw the city, ablaze, as hordes of risen tore through, laying waste to all who stood before them. He saw Cordelia, fighting to her last breath, until at last the risen overwhelmed her. He saw Severa, fighting by her mother's side until the end, and Morgan, bearing the guilt of defeat after defeat against the unending tide of despair.

Chrom's words rang through Robin's mind. He saw Emmeryn again, stepping from the cliff so that her friends would not fight to the death in futile hopes of saving her. He saw the grief and lament that filled all their hearts after Emmeryn's death, and hated himself for even thinking of bringing such suffering upon his own beloved wife and daughters.

Robin remembered the time of peace following the war. A time of happiness, stained by grief, that the former Exalt had purchased for them with her own life. A time he treasured more than any other.

"The future will break before we do," Chrom said determinedly.

"Yes," Robin agreed quietly. "The future must be averted. Chrom, thank you. We would never have made it this far without you to guide us, you know."

Chrom smiled. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing. We really are two halves of the same whole. And nothing will stop us now."

"Thank you, Chrom, for lending me your strength," Robin said gratefully. "Thank you for letting me share in your resolve."

Chrom nodded, and turned to head back to the camp. Lucina lifted Falchion from where it had fallen, and turned to follow.

"Remember your promise, Lucina," Robin pleaded.

Lucina and Chrom froze at the words, trying to process them. Then they turned, but before they could react, for the second time that day, Robin turned his magic against his friends. A controlled whirlwind threw the two Ylissean royals aside. Lucina's Falchion, which she had been in the middle of sheathing, flew from her grasp, landing a couple paces away.

"No! Robin, stop!" Chrom cried out. But he was too late. A second swirl of wind magic emerged, carefully guided. It lifted Falchion into the air. With a thought, tears streaming down his face once more, Robin completed the spell. Falchion soared unerringly towards the tactician, burying itself deep into his heart.

As he felt the blade slide through his skin, the entire world seem to grow blurry. He could hear two voices, two cries of shock and horror and desperation. The dark colors of the night seemed to blend, and he could only barely make out the shapes before him. His flesh grew numb, and the air seemed to freeze around him.

Then he felt warm. He felt weak, his body unable, or perhaps simply unwilling to move, but a bright, white light replaced the darkness before him. His vision cleared, and he saw Cordelia, smiling and running to him, reaching to embrace him. Severa followed, a smile on her face as well, and Morgan… Morgan came running towards him, carrying a bundle of cloth. And as they neared, he could make out the form of baby Severa lying in Morgan's arms, sucking her thumb happily, as Cordelia's arms wrapped around him, embracing him tightly.

"Cordelia..." Robin managed to gasp, as he lost himself in the warmth and light.

* * *

><p>"LISSA! LIBRA! SUMIA! ANYONE!" Chrom roared, shouting as loudly as he could, as he scrambled through his own pockets, searching for bandages, a healing elixir, vulnerary herbs, anything at all that could save his dearest friend.<p>

Lucina had rushed to the fallen man's side and pulled her blade from the wound, and was now trying desperately to stem the flow of blood. "Cordelia…" Robin gasped. His eyes misted over, then gradually slid shut, and he laid there, motionless.

"No, damn you, you can't die on me! Not you, Robin! Open your eyes! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Chrom screamed in protest, rushing to Robin's side.

Behind Chrom, Lissa had come running in a panic, still in her nightclothes. Her eyes widened at the horrific sight before her. She rushed forward, far closer than she needed to be to make use of her powerful healing staff, and she called forth the mystical forest-green waves of energy to wash over the wound. The wound closed immediately, but Robin did not stir, for no amount of healing magic could restore a departed spirit to its body.

Chrom was deaf to the gasps of horrors and agonized sobs that surrounded him, as the other Shepherds came to his side and saw the sight before them. He could only stare as his heart continued to beat quickly, a hollow feeling spreading through his chest. He could only plea silently to Naga, to any god or goddess who would listen, that this was but a dream. That Robin was not truly lying dead before him.

But the tactician had made his final play.


End file.
